Personal Guardian
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: A new family has come to attack Tsuna once more and Reborn decided to take matters into his own hands. He assigns Tsuna a personal guardian on the look out 24/7. Hopefully with this trouble, he can kill two birds with one stone. Sneaky Reborn.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So yeah as I have promised, once the internet in our house is back, the ff will be flooded by 8027! Let the flooding begin! I made this story a few months ago and IO've made 70 pages of this story… I'm just having trouble seperating the story into chapters so yeah… And there's also the summary and stuff… *sigh*

* * *

><p><strong>Personal Guardian<strong>

_By IlYamaTsuna7227li_

**Chapter 1**

It was dark in the room of Tsunayoshi Sawada as a certain baby was seen talking to the phone with a serious expression.

"I see." Reborn said his eyes shadowed by the night cap he was wearing. "Thank you for the information." With that said, the small arcobaleno hung up and the phone reverted back into his loyal pet chameleon.

"Hmph. Things are starting to get complicated again." Reborn said as his eyes drifted towards his sleeping no-good student. Suddenly a flash of intuition passed by Reborn's eyes and the sun-pacifier-baby smirked. "Oh well, with this I can at least kill two birds with one stone."

Somewhat satisfied, the small baby laid back down as Leon morphed into a sleeping mask.

"Tomorrow's going to be a rough day for you Dame-Tsuna." Reborn whispered. "Get as much rest as you can." And before long a bubble was already forming by the arcobaleno's nose, signifying that he was finally asleep.

He did not notice the slight shiver that passed by the brunet who was peacefully sleeping on his bed.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

"What do you want Reborn?" Tsuna said yawning as he entered the living room still wearing his pajamas. It was Saturday, a rest day. And the young boss hoped that he could at least over sleep.

"Shut up and sit down Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he drank his espresso on the living room sofa. Tsuna frowned, his mind still hazy from sleep. Nonetheless, he did what his tutor asked and he stumbled towards the sofa.

"Slap yourself awake if you have to Dame-Tsuna because I want you to listen to what I'm about to say." Reborn said. Sensing the seriousness in the other's voice, Tsuna immediately straightened up and slapped himself lightly on the cheeks. Reborn smirked. "Good."

"What's going on Reborn? Is something going to happen again?" Tsuna asked his voice slightly panicking. He didn't want to involve his guardians in any more fights if it was possible.

Reborn frowned. "I got a call yesterday from a reliable informant. It seems a new famiglia is being formed in Italy."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. What did this have to do with him and his guardians? Unless-

"Don't tell me…since they're a new family they're planning to target me and the guardians because not only are we young and inexperienced but we are also part of the mot powerful family in the world?" Tsuna said in horror.

Reborn looked up impressively. "I admit I'm amazed by your deduction…"

"Then I'm right?" Tsuna said appalled. Reborn shook his head.

"You didn't let me finish Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said looking solemn. "I'm amazed by your deduction; however what you said is not the entire situation."

"T-Then what-?" Tsuna asked his eyes wide with fear.

"The new famiglia is composed of criminals that had escaped Vindice and that also have grudges against the Vongola." Reborn said. "And from what my informant has gathered, they have only one target… And that is **you**."

"M-me?" Tsuna said trying to act surprised. But the truth is he wasn't. His intuition had somehow suspected that even if his guardians weren't targeted he, himself would at least be targeted.

"Yes, you." Reborn said. "The young and inexperienced sole heir of the Vongola. The future of the Vongola family."

Tsuna gulped as he heard Reborn say his title out loud.

"So what do we do?" Tsuna asked not really caring if he was in danger. Instead he was wondering if Reborn would somehow involve his guardians again.

"Don't worry about that." Reborn said and as he said that the door bell rang. Tsuna could hear his mother yelling 'coming!' at the door. "I've assigned one guardian to guard you 24/7 until the danger is taken care of by the Cavallone and the Estraneo in Italy."

"One guardian?" Tsuna said his eyes wide. As if on cue someone entered the living room.

"Ohayo Tsuna!" Came a bright greeting. Tsuna automatically stood up as he stared at his guardian.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna said in exclamation.

"That's right. Yamamoto will be your guard from now on." Reborn said as he finally finished his espresso. "He will be temporarily staying with you at your room and he will go with you to and from school. Don't worry he already knows the situation."

Tsuna turned to look at his guardian who grinned at him.

"And the others?" Tsuna asked his tutor with narrowed eyes.

"No one knows about the situation except Yamamoto." Reborn said. "It's better if the other guardians don't know. We might make the enemy fall into a false sense of security if they see them frolicking about as usual."

"I see." Tsuna said uncertainly. He looked at Yamamoto who was standing in the living room with a sports bag in his hand. "So, you're dad is okay with this?"

"Oh yeah!" Yamamoto said smiling. "The old man is getting a well-deserved rest in Shibuya. He won a hot springs ticket last week and he told me that he'd prefer it if I stayed with a friend rather than at home alone."

"Oh." Tsuna said wondering if Reborn had anything to do with that so-called hot spring ticket.

"Stop standing there like an idiot and show Yamamoto to your room like a proper host." Reborn said throwing a Leon slipper at his student's head.

"Ack!" Tsuna said when the small slipper made a big impact on his head. He rubbed the spot Reborn hit as he stood up and signaled Yamamoto to follow him.

* * *

><p>"Sorry for intruding." Yamamoto said as he entered Tsuna's room. It was a familiar scene of many meetings with the other guardians.<p>

"I'll get you a futon from the other room." Tsuna said smiling lightly. "Make yourself at home."

Yamamoto grinned at the brunet, "Thanks."

Tsuna nodded as he made his way out of the room, his mind full of thoughts. Why was it, that out of his 7 guardians, it was Yamamoto who was chosen?

"It's because Yamamoto is the second strongest fighter in Nami-chuu." Came a small voice. Tsuna turned around and saw Reborn balancing by the railing of the stairs.

"Stop reading my mind." Tsuna said to his tutor when he jumped down.

"It's not my fault, you're easy to read." Reborn said shrugging. Tsuna sighed.

"Reborn, out of all my guardians, Yamamoto is probably the most normal and sane one of all." Tsuna said. "And it's him that you choose to drag into this mess."

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "Out of all your guardians he is the most natural born hit man. He is the best candidate to guard you."

Tsuna looked at Reborn uncertainly before he entered the room where his mom kept the futon.

"I just wish that he won't get hurt." Tsuna said as he opened the cabinet and dragged the futon out. "For his sake… as well as mine."

Reborn looked at the expression on the brunet's face. Tsuna was looking down with a frown on his face. The arcobaleno smirked as he saw this.

"Hey Tsuna!" Came a familiar voice. Tsuna looked up slightly surprised. Yamamoto appeared by the door." Do you need some help?" He said with a calming smile. Tsuna blushed.

"I-It's fine. I can get it myself." Tsuna said. Yamamoto entered the room and took the futon from Tsuna's hands.

"Aw, come on Tsuna. Two pairs of hands are better than one." Yamamoto said grinning in that relaxed sort of grin that somehow manages to calm down the brunet.

"Okay." Tsuna said smiling lightly as he and Yamamoto grabbed the futon together. Meanwhile neither of the two friends noticed Reborn watching them with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>An hour later (after they set out the futon and after Tsuna took a bath)…<p>

Tsuna and Yamamoto were at the breakfast table eating their breakfast together…

"Tsu-kun, I'm going out to buy groceries with Futa-kun, Lambo-chan, and I-pin-chan. Bianchi will stay here in the house. Do you have any plans with Yamamoto-kun?" Nana asked as she placed a glass of milk in front of Yamamoto.

"Uhm…" Tsuna said unsurely. With his life being targeted he wasn't even sure if he was allowed to go out anymore. Yamamoto noticed this and frowned. He was going to find those people who dared target his boss.

"Dame-Tsuna." Came a voice. Tsuna automatically looked at the door of the kitchen. Reborn was there looking up at them. "I want you and Yamamoto to get some things for me."

"Eh?" Tsuna said. "But Kaa-san is going grocery shopping, why don't you-?"

"These aren't things you get in a super market stupid student of mine." Reborn said as he jumped unto the table and gave a list to Tsuna. Tsuna opened the folded paper warily.

"Rope… flashlights… pocket knives… binoculars… What do you need these things for Reborn?" Tsuna asked. At those words, Reborn's eyes shadowed and a dangerous smirk made its way to his face.

"Let's just say that those criminals will get the punishment of their lives before Vindice gets their hands on them." Reborn said in a creepy voice.

_HHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! _Tsuna thought. _Reborn's scary!_

Yamamoto placed an arm around Tsuna's shoulder as he looked at the list. "I think we can get most of it at the sporting goods store."

Tsuna nodded as he leaned in against his guardian's warmth tiredly. The news that a whole mafia famiglia from Italy was seeking revenge against him (and only him) made him emotionally tired coupled with lack of sleep due to Reborn's early wake up call.

Yamamoto noticed this and he placed his cheek against the brunet's hair. He could feel the sadness emanating from the tired boss and he somehow wished he could do something to help.

The two teens were too busy thinking about something that they failed to notice Nana's silent squeals at their closeness. Even Reborn was smirking however…

"Jyuudaime!" The two jumped apart at the sudden noise that came from the door. They turned around and sure enough, in came a panting Gokudera holding up what seemed to be two tickets to a movie theater.

"J-jyuudaime I-" Gokudera looked up, however he stopped when he saw Yamamoto in the same table with his precious boss eating breakfast.

"Y-YOU-!" Gokudera shouted pointing an accusing finger at the black-haired boy named Yamamoto.

"Hahaha! Me." Yamamoto said pointing at himself while smiling.

"What are _you," _Gokudera emphasized the 'you' with so much hatred. "…doing here?"

"I'm eating breakfast." Yamamoto said with a slight tilt of his head as he continued grinning at the bomber. Tsuna looked at Reborn wondering what he should say. Reborn raised an eyebrow and whispered 'lie'. Tsuna gulped.

"That's not what I mean idiot!" Gokudera hissed. "I mean, what are you doing _here _in jyuudaime's house, eating breakfast?"

"That's-" Yamamoto began but then Tsuna interrupted.

"He just came by early today because we were going to buy something together for Reborn." Tsuna began. "But he was so early that he skipped breakfast and we invited him to eat with us instead."

Gokudera looked at Tsuna in adoration. "As expected of jyuudaime! Your kindness knows no bounds."

Tsuna sweat dropped. Good thing Gokudera's adoration for him overpowered common logic.

"Anyway Gokudera-kun, what brings you here?" Tsuna said to his storm guardian. At that, Gokudera straightened up his posture and smiled at Tsuna uncertainly.

"I-I was going to ask jyuudaime if he'd like to watch a movie with me." Gokudera said his eyes sparkling. "I bought tickets for a horror film. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Tsuna shivered. He didn't like horror films.

"Wow that sounds awesome!" Yamamoto said grinning. "Can I come too?"

At those words, Gokudera' eyes twinkled evilly. "Unfortunately for you baseball idiot, I only bought two tickets. And the film's sold out too."

"I'm sorry Gokudera-kun but I can't go with you. Yamamoto and I have to get some stuff for Reborn." Although Tsuna said this, it did not deter Gokudera's hope.

"Don't worry about it jyuudaime! The film starts later this afternoon! You and the baseball idiot can finish the errands this morning! And I'll come with you so that afterwards we can immediately go the theater!" Gokudera said happily. Tsuna saw no more way out of this as he and Yamamoto exchanged looks. Tsuna knew that he couldn't separate from his rain guardian, especially since he was the only one who knew that Tsuna was being targeted by a new enemy.

Reborn hid his irritation beneath his fedora. The storm guardian was sure clingy. The arcobaleno sighed, oh well, he had no choice.

"Bianchi." Reborn whispered so only Tsuna and Yamamoto could hear him. And just as Reborn said that there were footsteps and Bianchi appeared.

"Maman, Lambo and I-pin are ready but Fuuta's still taking a bath." Bianchi said as she entered. Suddenly Gokudera froze. Bianchi noticed this and turned to her little brother. "Oh? Hayato! Have you come to visit me?" Then she saw the tickets in his hands. She placed both of her hands on her little brother's face so that they would see each other face to face. "I see, you want to take me to the movies!" Bianchi said enthusiastically.

Tsuna and Yamamoto waited for Gokudera's groan of pain but in never came.

"His eyes are closed." Reborn said with a frown.

"Whoah." Yamamoto said. "That's quick thinking."

Tsuna gapped. Gokudera had his eyes tightly closed while Bianchi held his face.

"Now what?" Tsuna said. Suddenly a flash of inspiration came into Yamamoto's mind. Tsuna looked at the rain guardian curiously when said guardian grinned at him.

THUD!

_What was that? _Gokudera thought distracted but his eyes still closed. _It sounded like a body falling to the floor._

"Tsuna!" Came Yamamoto's panicked voice.

"Oi! Dame-Tsuna!" Came Reborn's voice.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said as he opened his eyes, totally forgetting that his and Bianchi's faces were inches apart. And so, it happened in slow motion just like the movies. Gokudera opened his eyes to find himself face-to-face with his sister and he only got a glimpse of Tsuna's limp body on the floor. There was a long second of silence before his stomach caught up with his eyes and he groaned followed by a protesting sound from his stomach. He toppled towards his sister who sighed as once again the bomber fainted.

There was silence in the kitchen before it was broken by Yamamoto's laugh.

"Wow that was something!" Yamamoto said as he bent over and helped Tsuna up. Tsuna groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Good job Yamamoto." Reborn said smirking at the rain guardian.

"Nah, it was Tsuna who really did all the work." Yamamoto said as Tsuna got up, clinging to him. The young boss rubbed his head.

"You really didn't have to kick me in the head Reborn." Tsuna said at the arcobaleno tutor who was now reading the newspaper.

"It made it more realistic didn't it?" Reborn said as his eyes scanned the paper. "So stop complaining."

"Here take this." Bianchi said as he gave Yamamoto the tickets to the movie theater.

"Those are Gokudera's tickets." Tsuna said as he looked at Bianchi. "I don't think we should touch those."

"Hayato is going to be out for a while. You should take the tickets and not waste the effort and money he put into it." Bianchi said firmly. Tsuna and Yamamoto exchanged looks.

"Just take it Dame-Tsuna. It's no use letting it go to waste." Reborn said. Tsuna sighed as Yamamoto took the tickets gratefully.

"I guess that takes care of our afternoon activities, doesn't it Tsuna?" Yamamoto said cheerfully as he pocketed the tickets.

"Ah." Tsuna said in agreement as he mentally sighed.

"Now hurry up and get going." Reborn said as Bianchi dragged Gokudera to Tsuna's room. "You still have things to buy." As Reborn said this, he threw a wallet filled with credit cards and cash to Tsuna who caught it.

"This is?" Tsuna said his eyes widening at the thick wallet.

"That is Vongola's funds. Use it to buy the materials." Reborn said. "Oh and while you're at it, can you get me some expensive Peruvian coffee beans?"

"Hai… hai…" Tsuna said as he sighed and wrote it down the list.

"Oh and since it's the Vongola's budget you can use to buy some snacks for you and Yamamoto." Reborn added. Tsuna looked at his tutor suspiciously. Why was he being so kind today? Reborn just smirked at him

"Tsu-kun, you and Yamamoto-kun should get going now." Nana said as she hung her apron. "The sports store should already be open."

"Hai." Tsuna said as he placed the wallet in his sling bag which was somehow conveniently in the table. Yamamoto took his sling bag for his Shigure Kintoki.

"Thanks for the breakfast Mrs. Sawada!" Yamamoto said grinning at the Sawada female.

"It was no trouble, dear." Nana said as she waved at Yamamoto. With that, Yamamoto and Tsuna headed outside.

* * *

><p>Tsuna shivered slightly as he and Yamamoto went out of the house. The fact that it was cold although it was sunny meant that the winter days were coming. The young boss looked at Reborn's list again as he calculated how long it would take them to buy said stuff.<p>

Meanwhile… Yamamoto was looking around at what seemed to be an empty street.

_Maybe it's too early in the morning? _Yamamoto said as he noticed that everything seemed to be quiet. He frowned. _Too early or not, this is the perfect situation for those guys to attack…._ The baseball fanatic still remembered the conversation he had with Reborn on the phone last night.

* * *

><p><em>RING! RING! RING!<em>

_Yamamoto yawned as he picked up the phone. "Hello?" He said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock; it was around two in the morning._

"_Yamamoto, it's me." Yamamoto recognized the voice to be the Reborn's._

"_Oh, kid it's you." Yamamoto said injecting a cheerful tone but then his tone suddenly turned serious. "Wait, why did you call? Is there something wrong with Tsuna?"_

"_He's fine. He's sleeping like there's no tomorrow." Reborn said a hint of amusement in his voice. But then it suddenly became business-like. "I heard your father's at Shibuya on a trip for the hot springs?"_

"_Yeah. He won a ticket in the lottery last week. Why?" Yamamoto asked._

"_Well, seeing as you're all alone at your house why don't you stay here at Tsuna's house for a while?" Reborn said. "He's going to need a body guard for the next couple of weeks."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Reborn sighed. "A new famiglia is being formed in Italy." The arcobaleno said bluntly. "And the aim of this famiglia is to eliminate the Vongola Decimo. In other words, Tsuna."_

"_They're going to assassinate Tsuna?" Yamamoto said in an incredulous voice._

"_Yes. I've been getting their movements from an informant of mine in Italy. He has been observing their moves for the last few weeks." Reborn began. "Seeing as they weren't doing any harm yet, I didn't tell anyone about them hoping that maybe the Vendice or some allies of Vongola will get to them before they made their plans into action…"_

"_And?"_

"_I got the latest news from my informant today that the famiglia has started to move towards Japan." Reborn said. "The Vongola tried everything in its power to prevent them from coming here, however it seems like several of them slipped through our fingers."_

"_Have you told the others about this?" Yamamoto asked._

"_No." Reborn said bluntly. "I'd like to capture these people by luring them into a false sense of security. It would be more appropriate if the guardians go about their business as usual. However as a precaution I will tell Tsuna everything tomorrow morning."_

"_I see." Yamamoto said as his grip on the phone tightened. "But why did you only tell me about it? Why not Gokudera or Hibari?"_

"_From Fuuta's ranking you're the second most powerful fighter in Namimori. I would've chosen Hibari since he was the first but you know him. He probably won't protect Tsuna." Reborn said. "And besides you're Dame-Tsuna's best friend. So the fact that you will be sticking to him like glue in the next couple of days won't be suspicious."_

"_I understand." Yamamoto said._

"_Good. Now I want you to pack your things and coming here around seven in the morning." Reborn said. "After packing get some sleep. You're gonna need it."_

"_Ah." Yamamoto said, and with that he put down the phone._

* * *

><p>Yamamoto sighed as he looked at the brunet next to him. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Tsuna's face concentrating on the list. Tsuna looked up when he heard Yamamoto laugh.<p>

"What's so funny?" Tsuna said.

"Nothing." Yamamoto said as he placed an arm around his small boss. Tsuna gave a small yawn as he leaned into Yamamoto.

"Neh, Yamamoto…" Tsuna said in a serious voice.

"Hm?" Yamamoto asked as he kept looking ahead, trying to sense if there was any killing intent around the area.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this." Tsuna said sighing as he leaned against his rain guardian. The arm around Tsuna tightened but he didn't mind.

"You don't have to apologize, Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he and the brunet walked. "I don't mind doing this for you. Those people shouldn't be targeting you at all since you didn't do anything wrong."

"Actually…" Tsuna said softly. "I'm quite relieved that they're targeting me."

Yamamoto let go of Tsuna and looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Tsuna looked up as he scratched his cheek uncertain. "Well, at least they're not targeting you guys… so I don't really mind it."

"Tsuna, you shouldn't say that." Yamamoto said shaking his head. "Think of how Gokudera and the others will feel if they hear you say that. They'd want you to treasure yourself more especially since you're in danger."

"It's fine." Tsuna said as he looked up at the worried face of his rain guardian. "Since I have you protecting me right?"

Yamamoto blinked before the expression in his face softened and he gave Tsuna a gentle smile. "Right."

However, their moment was interrupted (again) when there was a sudden killing intent in the air. Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna and pulled him away just as a bullet whizzed past, missing the brunet by a few centimeters.

Yamamoto immediately got out his bamboo sword and encased it in blue flames making it turn into a bladed sword. Tsuna took out his mittens and pills from the pocket of his parka. However there was no one there.

Yamamoto relaxed his stance when he felt the killer intent pass. Tsuna looked around warily seeing if they were really alone. The brunet bent down and looked at the bullet that was fired at him. Yamamoto also bent down but his guard was still up.

"I think we should bring this back to Reborn" Tsuna said as he took a small plastic bag from his pocket and placed the bullet inside. After doing that the two of the straightened up.

"We should get going." Yamamoto said as he grabbed Tsuna's hand and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, we got home really late and I just sort of collapsed into the bed or something so yeah! Please continue supporting this fic (and me too if possible!)

**lilbutterfly315:** Really? Most of the 8027 is written by me? It doesn't seem like it… I've only created 11 fics after all :D

Get ready for major fluff scenes!

**Semifully: **You're the first reviewer in every one of my stories! Thanks for that ^-^

Thank you also for those who did not only review this fic but my other fics as well! You guys make my day ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Personal Guardian<strong>

**Chapter 2**

Several minutes after the incident...

Yamamoto and Tsuna were currently in the sporting goods store picking out the things from Reborn's list.

"I somehow feel that we're doing a scavenger hunt." Tsuna said as he turned over several binoculars from the store.

"I wonder which one the kid would like." Yamamoto said as he also looked at the binoculars. "Does he like bird watching ones?" Tsuna shrugged.

"Why does he want these binoculars anyway?" Tsuna asked. "I mean Leon can just turn into a pair of binoculars can't he?"

Yamamoto shrugged as well as he looked through every binocular. After a few moments, they finally decided on silver binoculars which had night vision. Tsuna took five said binoculars before he moved on to the camping gears to choose some pocket knives and flash lights while Yamamoto went to the mountain climbing gear section to look at the sturdy ropes.

After several minutes of choosing, the two met at the counter where they paid for the stuff.

"Thank you for your purchase. Please come again." The cashier said as she bowed them out of the shop.

"The only thing left is the Peruvian coffee beans." Tsuna said looking at the list. But then a hand on his shoulder made him look up. Yamamoto was grinning broadly at him.

"Maa… maa… Let's leave that for later. For now, why don't we get something to eat?" The baseball fanatic said as he pointed at a takoyaki stand. Tsuna could smell the fresh aroma of the octopus balls wafting in the air. He looked down embarrassed when his stomach growled.

Yamamoto chuckled as he grabbed Tsuna and dragged him to the stand.

* * *

><p>At the park… Where the Takoyaki stand was…<p>

"Yamamoto, I think I need to go to the rest room." Tsuna said as he put down his half-finished octopus balls and iced tea on the bench. Yamamoto looked up curiously and placed his food down as well.

"I'll come with you." Yamamoto said putting his hands on his pocket as he stood up.

"What about the food?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto contemplated on Tsuna's question, he looked around and then suddenly he smiled.

"You don't want to eat anymore do you?" Yamamoto said at the brunet. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto puzzled.

"Well, I am full." Tsuna said scratching his cheek in embarrassment. He was too shy to say it out loud earlier. Yamamoto smiled at this answer as he patted Tsuna's head.

"Then, I'll take this." Yamamoto said as he took Tsuna's unfinished takoyaki and iced tea along with his own. "You don't mind do you?" Yamamoto asked the brunet.

"No." Tsuna said curiously. _Is he going to throw it away? The food will be wasted. _However before Tsuna could say anything, Yamamoto had already rushed off.

Tsuna watched his rain guardian and his eyes widened in understanding when he saw the baseball idol approach two street children that were looking through the trash. Tsuna's eyes softened when Yamamoto smiled kindly at the two children that looked afraid of him. He extended his hands, showing them the food he brought and the two children immediately brightened. They took it from Yamamoto and bowed in thanks. Yamamoto laughed as he patted the two children's heads.

After a few minutes of talking to them he waved goodbye and jogged back to Tsuna.

"Let's go to the rest room then." Yamamoto said to brunet as he smiled brightly. Tsuna reached out a hand and he grabbed Yamamoto's shirt.

"That was a really nice thing you did Yamamoto." Tsuna said softly his eyes looking up warmly at the baseball fanatic.

"I just couldn't let the food go to waste can I?" Yamamoto said still grinning. "And besides, those kids really needed someone to show them kindness."

Tsuna blushed at the gentle look in Yamamoto's eyes as he stared at the kids that were sharing their takoyaki balls. Tsuna let go of Yamamoto's shirt and turned away as he scratched his cheek, his eyes hidden.

"Let's go." Tsuna said as he walked towards the public C.R. Yamamoto looked back curiously before he followed with a smile.

* * *

><p>An hour later…<p>

"And here it is!" Tsuna said relieved that they finally found the Peruvian coffee beans Reborn wanted. After looking at 7 different shops they finally found it. "I can finally cross it off." Tsuna said as he took a pencil and scratched away the words 'Peruvian coffee beans'.

Yamamoto smiled at Tsuna's enthusiasm as he checked the price tag. "Wow, it's really expensive."

"Well, it is imported coffee." Tsuna said as he headed towards the counter with his rain guardian behind him. But then-

BANG!

CRASH!

Yamamoto pulled Tsuna down when broken glass showered in their direction. There was a scream as the rain guardian covered Tsuna with his body while the young boss was cradled to his chest. He looked up as he felt a killer intent. The fact that the glass pane broke just as he and Tsuna were passing by it was not an accident. From what he could gather about the sounds, the glass was shot thus causing it to break.

Yamamoto stood up, brushing off the pieces of glass from his shoulders as he pulled Tsuna up.

"Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked the slightly panting brunet. Tsuna was shocked. He only had a one-second warning from his intuition before the bullet whizzed past them and the glass broke.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked slightly concerned that the brunet was not answering him. But then his eyes narrowed when he felt another killer intent and he dived immediately behind a shelf with Tsuna in his arms. A bullet was shot once more, barely missing them.

"Tsuna, stay put there okay?" Yamamoto said as he grabbed his Shigure Kintoki from his back. But then Tsuna suddenly grabbed Yamamoto's shirt. Tsuna was looking at him, his face slightly pale and his eyes worried, Yamamoto realized, not for himself but for Yamamoto.

"Tsuna, I'll be fine." Yamamoto said gently but Tsuna shook his head.

"They're gone." Tsuna choked out. "It's no use they already left."

The baseball fanatic looked at his boss' pale face and believed him as he placed his sword back into its bag. The two of them stood up, with Tsuna still holding on tightly to the pack of coffee beans. They made their way to the counter where the shell-shocked cashier was.

"We'd like to buy this please." Tsuna said weakly as Yamamoto supported him. The cashier stared at him.

"Uhm, we're sort of in a hurry." Yamamoto said with a charming smile. The lady behind the counter nodded numbly as she took the pack. Tsuna took out the credit card, not wanting to waste his time in counting the thick cash of money in the wallet.

After paying for the coffee they immediately left the shop, mixing themselves in the crowd that had gathered not wanting to give a witness account to the police.

* * *

><p>Tsuna lied down in the bench as Yamamoto returned with a bottle of mineral water. Yamamoto kneeled down beside the teen as he gave Tsuna the water.<p>

"Here." He said.

"Thanks." Tsuna muttered as he took the bottle. He placed the cold drink against his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked worriedly as he brushed Tsuna's bangs to the side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got my breath knocked out of me that's all." Tsuna said as he finally sat up. He patted Yamamoto clumsily on the arm.

"Maybe we should go back to your house." Yamamoto said, frowning. "We've been attacked twice already." _And both times, I failed to sense it._

"Yeah maybe-" Tsuna said but then he stopped when he remembered the movie tickets Bianchi gave them. He remembered Yamamoto's eager face at the thought of seeing a movie. Tsuna bit his lip and faltered. His guardian deserves a break so why can't they go to the movie theater as a treat?

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked when he noticed the brunet stopped talking.

"I think…" Tsuna began slowly. "We should use the tickets Gokudera-kun bought."

Yamamoto's eyes widened. He almost forgot about those! But then he looked at Tsuna's pale face worriedly.

"Are you sure?" He asked the brunet. Tsuna took a deep breath and nodded.

"Horror movies are supposed to be awesome after all, right?" Tsuna said smiling uncertainly.

* * *

><p><em>Horror movies aren't awesome at all! <em>Tsuna thought as he closed his ears. Currently he and Yamamoto were in the movie theater watching the famous horror film called 'inconspicuous'. Both of them had a bucket of popcorn on their laps (courtesy of Reborn's Vongola funds) as they sat side by side.

Tsuna shivered as he heard a hair-raising scream emanate from the main character. Beside him Yamamoto ate the popcorn as he watched the movie with interest.

_Oh why did I agree to watch this! _Tsuna thought. He gave a sideway glance at Yamamoto who seemed to be enjoying himself as he drank his drink. Tsuna's eyes softened. _Oh well, it's not like I could worm out of it. _Tsuna was about to put his hands down and look at the screen but then there was another scream and he closed his eyes tearfully, afraid of what he might see.

But then Tsuna was shocked when an arm grabbed him by his shoulder and he was suddenly pulled into a familiar chest. (The armrest was optional meaning it could be moved out of the way.) He looked up and saw Yamamoto smiling down at him gently.

"Yamamoto what-?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto leaned his head to the side so his cheek was resting on top of the brunet's hair as he continued to watch the movie.

"This way, it would be less scary right?" Yamamoto whispered kindly. Tsuna was about to say something but then the screaming in the screen begun anew again and the brunet couldn't help but cling to Yamamoto with his eyes tightly closed. The rain guardian held the boss closer, and sure enough Tsuna found the movie less scary than before with Yamamoto holding him securely.

"Thanks Tsuna." Yamamoto said his eyes softening as he watched the movie. _You were thinking of me again rather than yourself when you decided to watch this movie weren't you?_

However, Tsuna did not hear any of this as he continued to watch the movie in front of him, his head leaning on Yamamoto's shoulder. Yamamoto gave a small smile as he too turned his full attention to the movie.

Little did they know that most of girls that were sitting around them were not watching the movie but were actually watching them.

' _Aww how cute!' 'They're so sweet!' _Were the phrases that echoed in their thoughts. They totally forgot that they were watching a horror movie.

* * *

><p>The two teens walked back home with their hands filled with paper bags containing Reborn's list. Yamamoto was busy talking about the movie and Tsuna could just smile and nod in response.<p>

Finally, they arrived at the Sawada household and it took all of Tsuna's will to repress a sigh of relief. He was tired of looking over his shoulder in fright waiting for an assassin and an evil possessed child (courtesy of the movie) to jump out from the bushes or from behind a lamp post. Tsuna took off his shoes as Yamamoto took the bags he was carrying.

"I'll give them to the kid." Yamamoto said as he smiled down at Tsuna before he walked towards his and Tsuna's room.

When Yamamoto was gone, Tsuna collapsed tiredly by the coat hanger. He placed a hand on his forehead as he sighed. He leaned against the wall of his house and looked up at the ceiling tiredly.

The first day Reborn warned him about some crazy escaped convicts forming a family and coming after him, was also the first day he gets attacked by said crazy convicts forming a family. A person could only take so much action in one day. And the few hours of roaming around looking for the things in Reborn's list was enough action for the brunet, thank you very much.

Tsuna got up as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun." Nana said as he entered the kitchen.

"Ah." Tsuna said as he collapsed on a nearby chair. He could smelt he food his mother was cooking. "Are we having curry tonight?" Tsuna asked.

"Yap." His mother smiled at him. "Now why don't you take a bath and get dressed while I set the table."

"Thanks kaa-san, but I don't really feel hungry right now." Tsuna said and true enough he did look rather pale. "I think I'll lie down in bed for a while after taking my bath."

"But what about dinner?" His mother asked worriedly. Tsuna smiled weakly.

"I'll eat it later when I wake up." Tsuna said. "Just cover it up and I'll reheat it later." He stood up from his chair and made his way to his room. He was about to come in when he heard Yamamoto and Reborn talking.

"So you were attacked twice today huh?" Reborn said.

"Ah." Yamamoto said. "Once when we were on our way to the sporting goods store and the second time was when we were buying your coffee beans."

"Hm." Reborn said contemplatively. "I see. Well I need to go out for a while. It seems new information from Italy has arrived." Tsuna heard his window open and he knew that Reborn had probably jumped out of it. Tsuna knocked on the door of his room before he opened it.

"Oh Tsuna!" Yamamoto said smiling. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah." Tsuna said pasting a smile on his face. "I'm going to take a bath for a while. Mom said that dinner's about to be ready."

"Okay." Yamamoto said as he stood up. "Hurry up okay Tsuna? So that we can eat dinner together."

Tsuna smiled at the guardian. "I don't think I'll be eating dinner. I'm still full from the popcorn." Without giving Yamamoto anytime to respond, the brunet took a towel and rushed off. Yamamoto raised a hand about to call the other but the boss already left.

Yamamoto scratched his cheek with a troubled expression on his face.

* * *

><p>Tsuna took his clothes off and immediately immersed himself in the warm water of the bath tub. He splashed some warm water in his face as he leaned back on the bath tub while stretching his legs as far as he could. He closed his eyes as he remembered the incidents that happened.<p>

He had been so worried about his rain guardian throughout the whole trip that he could hardly concentrate. While he was picking the pocket knives his eyes kept straying outside the store because he thought there was some sort of shadow following them. He was so distracted that he accidentally cut himself on the palm.

Tsuna looked at his hand. There was a band-aid on the middle of his hand. He couldn't believe that he gripped the pocket knife so hard that he didn't even notice that he had already been bleeding. Thankfully he had been carrying a bandage on his bag and Yamamoto also did not seem to notice the slight blood on one of the pocket knives.

Tsuna sank down deeper on the bath tub as he continued to think. The attack at the small convenient store where they found Reborn's coffee beans left him shaken. He remembered that he couldn't even take out his pills and mittens due to his fright. But Yamamoto had been there. The rain guardian had held him close trying to protect his scared boss. And Tsuna was grateful for that.

And after that, Tsuna had really wanted to go home. But remembering Yamamoto's eager face regarding the movie, he pushed himself one more time to go watch a famous horror movie which really took the cake out of Tsuna's psyche.

_I probably won't be able to sleep properly tonight. _Tsuna thought shivering. Then a sound from the kitchen broke through Tsuna's thoughts. He could hear Lambo making a noise, a familiar occurrence in this daily life of his and then he heard a laugh follow Lambo's noise. Tsuna's eyes softened. It was probably Yamamoto.

The brunet took the soap and began to clean himself in a hurry. After soaping himself and rinsing it off, Tsuna got up took a towel, wrapping it around his waist and he stepped out of the bath tub with the soap in his hands. Just as he did that, the lights turned off. Tsuna clung to the side of the tub in fright as he accidentally let go of the soap. He almost slipped and fell due to the sudden power shortage.

He could hear noises in the kitchen. He could hear Lambo shouting in fright and I-pin scolding him. He could even hear Bianchi comforting a scared Fuuta.

"TSUNA! ARE YOU OKAY UP THERE?" He heard Yamamoto shout followed by footsteps by the stairs. Tsuna blushed at his guardian's worry.

"Y-yeah!" Tsuna called back. "I can't see anything though." As he said this Tsuna moved away from the bath tub and towards the door. The dark scared him more than usual because of the horror movie he just watched.

"Ara, ara…" Tsuna could hear his mother from the kitchen. "We're out of candles. We forgot to buy some from the grocery store this morning." Tsuna sweat dropped as he felt the door for the door knob. Once he found it he turned it around and just as he did that there was a sudden light and Tsuna ran into someone.

That someone stumbled back in surprise and dropped the flashlight he was holding. The flashlight broke and Tsuna found himself in Yamamoto's arms again.

"Tsuna are you okay?" Yamamoto asked the brunet as he felt the brunet shiver.

"A-ah." Tsuna said. "I'm sorry about your flashlight."

"It's fine. It wasn't mine." Yamamoto said and Tsuna could somehow imagine his rain guardian grinning despite the fact that he couldn't see his face. "The kid gave it to me before he left."

Tsuna sweat dropped. Reborn was going to kill him. Suddenly he looked up. "How about you Yamamoto are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Yamamoto said with Tsuna still in his arms. "I had a flashlight." Yamamoto said in a soft tone. Wondering what sort of expression his guardian was making, Tsuna reached up and felt the face of the baseball fanatic.

Yamamoto blinked when he felt soft hands against his cheeks. He chuckled when Tsuna's hands felt his eyes and nose and lips and pinched his cheeks.

"What are you doing Tsuna?" Yamamoto said cheerfully. Tsuna blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry." He said as he stopped and just laid his hands on the sides of his rain guardian's face. That's when Yamamoto felt something brush against his face. Yamamoto grabbed the hand that was on his face and slid his thumb across Tsuna's palm.

"Tsuna, is that a band-aid?" Yamamoto asked. The rain guardian felt the boy freeze in his arms. Yamamoto held the other boy's hand closer to his face trying to squint through the darkness. "Did you get hurt?"

"A-ah that was nothing." Tsuna said as he pulled his hand away and clenched it in a fist. "Just a small scratch."

Yamamoto blinked. "Did you get it while taking a bath?"

"Uh no," Tsuna said as he gently pushed away from Yamamoto. The fact that he was only in a towel embarrassed him greatly. "It was when I was choosing Reborn's pocket knives. No big deal really."

"Are you sure?" Yamamoto asked his eyebrows crinkling in worry. His instinct was telling him that Tsuna was keeping something from him but he'd rather not push it.

"Yeah." Tsuna said looking away.

"Okay then." Yamamoto said frowning. The two of them stood in the bathroom in awkward silence.

And then Tsuna shivered when he felt a cold air, he stepped back but then he forgot that he dropped the soap a moment ago. So when he stepped back, what else did he step on? The soap of course!

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Tsuna shouted when his feet slipped.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto said reaching out blindly. He managed to grab Tsuna's flailing hand with his right hand and his left arm circled Tsuna's waist trying to steady the boy.

"Kuh." Tsuna said when Yamamoto caught him. He blinked rapidly, his eyes getting used to the darkness. He could see Yamamoto's eyes looking back at him in worry.

"What was that?" Yamamoto asked his smiling face laced with worry.

"S-soap." Tsuna said unable to say a full sentence due to the fact that Yamamoto's face was inches from his own. Meanwhile, Yamamoto whose eyes still wasn't used to the darkness, did not know that Tsuna was just inches from his face, so he leaned forward.

"Tsuna?" He asked not really being able to see anything. Tsuna leaned his head back in embarrassment as he kept blushing. Suddenly the lights turned on. Tsuna and Yamamoto could hear Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta cheering while Nana calmed them down.

Tsuna blinked rapidly due to the sudden light. Yamamoto also blinked. One moment he was in the dark and the next he was centimeters away from Tsuna's face.

"Oh Tsuna!" Yamamoto said smiling. "Ha! I can finally see you."

"Y-yeah I can see you too." Tsuna said uncomfortable at their position.

"Hm?" Yamamoto said tilting his head. Suddenly he noticed their position and grinned awkwardly. "Oh right."

The rain guardian carefully pulled Tsuna up, making sure that neither of them was going to step on the soap again. He held Tsuna's waist firmly making sure that the other boy didn't lose his balance again as they straightened up. The he let go of Tsuna's hand and waist.

"There." Yamamoto said satisfied. "Be careful next time okay?"

Tsuna nodded. "You're finished bathing right?" Yamamoto asked as he kneeled down and picked up the broken flashlight and the soap.

"Yeah." Tsuna said as he got rid of the water in the bath tub.

"Okay, let's go to your room then." Yamamoto said smiling at Tsuna. Tsuna nodded as he and Yamamoto went to his room.

* * *

><p>At Tsuna's room…<p>

Tsuna opened his closet as he took out his pajamas. Yamamoto reached out for his sports bag and took out his towel and night clothes.

"I'll go and take a bath then." Yamamoto said as he looked up. Tsuna had already pulled on his pajamas and the towel was on the floor as Tsuna had his shirt half-way on.

"A-ah, okay then." Tsuna said as he buttoned up his night shirt. Yamamoto gave him a fleeting smile before he left. When Yamamoto was gone, the young boss stepped over Yamamoto's futon and clambered to his bed. He lied down and pulled his blankets over himself and up to his chin. He looked up at the ceiling for a few moments before he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

However, the young brunet remained subconscious until he heard Yamamoto enter the room. Tsuna could tell that his guardian was being especially quiet not to wake him up because he barely heard the door close and he could tell that said guardian muffled his footsteps as well.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile a bit at his guardian's thoughtfulness. He felt his guardian walk to where he was. Tsuna figured that this was normal since after all, the other boy's futon was directly by the side of his bed down on the floor. However, the young boss did not expect soft fingers gently caressing his bangs to the side.

Tsuna wasn't able to fight down the blush that rose to his face as he felt a warm hand cup his cheek. Tsuna opened one eye a bit to see Yamamoto's expression but then he almost fell out of his bed!

It wasn't Yamamoto but-

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted as he sat up embarrassed. His tutor was currently standing on the side of his bed wearing pajamas while smirking with a fake prank hand on Tsuna's face. "So that was you!" The brunet shouted accusingly.

"Of course it was me." Reborn said mischievously. "Who did you think it was?"

Tsuna blushed a crimson red as he turned his back on his evil tutor and threw his blankets on top of his head. Reborn continued smiling evilly even as he jumped down of Tsuna's bed and unto his own canopy. He watched as his student slowly fell asleep.

Just then the door to Tsuna's room opened slowly. Yamamoto entered wearing his night clothes, with a towel around his shoulders. He was drying his hair as he walked quietly across the room towards his futon and his sports bag. As he placed his towel over his sports bag he suddenly noticed that Tsuna was fully under his blanket.

He approached the brunet and gently pulled said blanket down. He could see that Tsuna was asleep. The other boy was breathing softly with his back on him. The rain guardian smiled gently as he caressed the other teen's bangs to the side. Tsuna frowned a little before his expression went back to normal. Yamamoto could've sworn he heard him mutter 'Reborn'. The baseball fanatic cupped the brunet's cheek gently with his hand. Tsuna leaned against his warm hand and Yamamoto gave one final smile before he let go and went back to his futon.

Meanwhile… Reborn was watching this scene with a smirk. _Too bad Dame-Tsuna wasn't awake to feel that._ Reborn thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay now it's done! I hoped you guys enjoyed! See you tomorrow! I'll be updating a line to my heart next :D

You know, what I think out of the whole story, this part is my ost favorite :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Eh? The reviews have decreased again! D:

* * *

><p><strong>Personal Guardian<strong>

_By ilYamaTsuna7227li_

**Chapter 3**

That night…

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes as he felt his empty stomach disturb his sleep. He heard it softly growl against the blanket on top of him. The pain of hunger was almost unbearable. The young teen sat up his eyes slightly drooping due to his sleepiness. However he knew that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep without eating something.

Tsuna stretched as he rubbed his cheek which no doubt had a sleep mark. He ran his hand through his bed hair as he looked around his dark room. He could clearly see that Reborn was sleeping since there was a bubble coming out of his tutor's nose. The young boss yawned as he swung his legs to the side of the bed.

He stood up and wondered for a moment why the floor was so soft. He shrugged it off as he stepped forward. However his leg made contact with something which caused him to fall over and land on what seemed to be a futon. Tsuna adjusted his position with his eyes closed so that he was lying on his side as he wondered for a moment why there was futon there. But then when he opened his eyes and came face-to-face with a sleeping Yamamoto's face he finally remembered… Yamamoto was sleeping over!

He watched with horror mixed with guilt as his guardian's eyes opened. There was a dazed look in them as said amber eyes directly looked at Tsuna's face and Yamamoto raised up his head slightly as he said in a voice heavily laced with sleep "Tsuna?"

Tsuna opened his mouth getting ready to apologize however he gapped instead when the baseball fanatic's eyes closed once more and his head dropped down to the futon before it lolled over to Tsuna's side. Tsuna could hear Yamamoto snore softly, his forehead on Tsuna's shoulder.

Tsuna's shocked expression softened into one of sadness as he thought: _He must be very tired._ The young boss gently caressed the sides of his guardian's face. He traced the dark circles under Yamamoto's eyes as the guardian slept. _He was working this hard just to protect me. _Tsuna thought guiltily

However Tsuna blushed when his stomach growled, reminding him why he got up from bed so early in the morning. Tsuna pulled away from Yamamoto as he looked at his bed side clock. It read 2:15 AM.

Tsuna sighed as he slowly walked out of his room and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked in their refrigerator as his stomach growled again. There was a carton of milk and some vegetables and fruits in it. Tsuna took the milk carton and closed the refrigerator. He placed the milk on the table as he took a plate and headed to the stove to scoop himself some curry and rice.<p>

After doing so, Tsuna sat down at the table alone as he scooped a spoonful of curry and rice and brought it into his mouth. Tsuna stayed like that for a while, with the spoon in his mouth as he slowly chewed. The silence in the kitchen was creepy for him since he remembered the horror movie he and Yamamoto just watched. But then Tsuna shook his head. He had to be strong!

_Speaking of horror movies, _Tsuna thought. _I wonder what happened to Gokudera-kun. _Just as Tsuna thought that there was a sudden movement by the door. Tsuna immediately got up pointing his spoon at the person hidden in the shadows by the door.

"W-who are you?" Tsuna asked shakily.

"Calm down, Tsuna." Came a girl's voice. Bianchi stepped out from the shadows as she flipped her hair. Tsuna let out a sigh of relief as he sat back down and resumed eating.

"So it's true, you really did come down here to eat." Bianchi said as she watched Tsuna scoop up another spoon full of curry.

"Of course I did." Tsuna said as he looked at the poison scorpion. "By the way Bianchi what happened to Gokudera-kun?"

At the sound of her brother's name Bianchi sighed in frustration. "Well he eventually woke up around three in the afternoon." Bianchi said as she leaned against the wall. "When he did, he immediately asked where you were and of course we told him you were with Yamamoto. He got angry about that and he tried to use his dynamites but as he placed his hands on his pocket he suddenly remembered the movie tickets."

"And?" Tsuna prompted.

"I told him that we gave the tickets to you and Yamamoto so that it wouldn't go to waste. He was half happy and half angry about that. Happy, that you took one and angry that Yamamoto took the other one."

Tsuna sighed at his guardian's mixed up feelings.

"Of course Hayato being who he is, was about to go out looking for you and Yamamoto but then Reborn stopped him by knocking him out again." Bianchi said her voice going dreamy at the last part when she said Reborn's name. "I took him back to his apartment so that when he woke up he wouldn't blow up the house."

Tsuna placed a hand to his chest in relief. "That's good." With that the brunet drank the carton of milk and stood up.

"You're finished already?" Bianchi asked with a raised eyebrow. Tsuna nodded as he walked to the sink, placing his dish and other utensils there.

"I wasn't really that hungry." Tsuna said as he was about to begin washing his dishes.

"Leave it there. I'll take care of it." Bianchi said as she approached Tsuna. Tsuna looked at Bianchi in shock.

"Why?" He asked instead of saying thank you. He admits, he was slightly suspicious to as why Bianchi of all people was helping him.

"Reborn told me of your situation." Bianchi said as he took the dishes from Tsuna's hands. "You must be very tired. Go back to bed."

Tsuna looked at the poison scorpion uncertainly before he finally said, "Thank you."

Bianchi gave a small smile at Tsuna. "I'm not always the bad guy you know." She said as she ruffled Tsuna's hair. Tsuna nodded embarrassed at her show of affection as he left Bianchi to wash his dish.

The female Italian watches Tsuna leave with sad eyes. Sometimes she wonders why the universe was so unfair that it had to go and target someone like Tsuna.

_Escaped convicts from Vendice. _Bianchi thought as she turned her attention to the dish on her hands. _That's no joke. There are rarely any people who can escape from Vendicare. The fact that a large group has escaped from the mafia prison, formed a family, and is targeting Tsuna is something we cannot take lightly._

Suddenly Bianchi's attention shifted to what she was holding when she saw purple fumes cloud her vision. She looked down and realized that she accidentally made the plate and the curry into poison cooking.

_Nope we can't take it lightly at all._ Bianchi said observing her handiwork before she chucked it in the trashcan and flipped her hair. _Oh well, it seems like I have to buy a new plate. And possibly a new trash can._

With that Bianchi wiped her hands and walked off.

* * *

><p>TIME SKIP TO MONDAY<p>

"Tsu-kun! It's time for school!" Nana shouted from the kitchen. "Come down and eat breakfast before you and Yamamoto-kun are late!"

Tsuna sat up in his bed looking up at his ceiling in a slight daze with his blankets pooling to the floor. It was strange not to wake up to pain during Monday.

"Tsu-kun!" His mother called up once more. Tsuna snapped out of his sleepy daze and ran his hands through his messy hair.

"I-I'm on my way mom!" Tsuna yelled as he kicked away the remaining blankets on his bed. He got up unbuttoning his night-shirt and pulling down his pajamas in the process. As he grabbed a towel and his school uniform and dashed to the bathroom.

After about ten minutes of showering. Tsuna ran down the stairs with his bag bouncing familiarly between his shoulder blades as he combed his hair. However with Tsuna multi-tasking and thinking about something else as he rushed down the dangerous plight called stairs, it was inevitable that around the 5th or 6th step he would stumble down towards the hard reality called floor.

Tsuna twirled as he tried to catch himself, his hand grabbing on the handle of the staircase.

"Kuh!" Tsuna said as he hanged on the handle, his body dangling dangerously from the stairs, his back to the floor.

"Hey Tsuna-" A familiar voice began as he heard footsteps make its way out of the kitchen. But then the footsteps stopped. "T-Tsuna!"  
>Tsuna closed his eyes as his grip slipped on the handles and he felt a great rush of air as he fell. However, lucky enough for him, Yamamoto acted fast and was able to catch him in the last second.<p>

Tsuna heard Yamamoto's sharp intake of breath as the baseball star caught him. Tsuna's breath was knocked out of him when he landed into the pair of strong arms. After a few seconds Tsuna opened his eyes and met the eyes of his guardian.

"You really should be more careful you know that?" Yamamoto said smiling as he tried to hide the look of panic he had on his face. Tsuna nodded unable to say anything as he gently pushed himself away. He picked up the comb that fell to the floor and the bag whose contents were now scattered everywhere.

"Is there something wrong?" Yamamoto asked when the boy said nothing to him. Tsuna shook his head, his eyes shadowed by his bangs as he tried to hide his blushing face.

"Are you sure?" Yamamoto asked when he stepped closer to his boss. Tsuna looked up and took a step back, his eyes wide and his face totally red. "Tsuna?"

Tsuna gulped as he put up a defensive hand and an awkward smile on his face. "I-I'm fine." Tsuna said laughing awkwardly. "I just feel a bit jumpy that's all."

"O-oh. If you're sure then." Yamamoto said a bit hurt by the rejection. "Let's go to the kitchen to eat?"

"Y-you go ahead." Tsuna said. "I forgot something in my room. Tell mom that I'm on my way." Yamamoto nodded giving Tsuna one last worried look before entering the kitchen.

Tsuna let go of his bag as it fell to the floor with a silent thud. The boy slumped himself against the wall as he slid down it with a tired face.

"What's wrong with me lately?" Tsuna said as he rubbed his forehead. "I can't even be in the same room with Yamamoto without blushing like crazy." Tsuna frowned. _It's probably Reborn's fault. He kept playing some stupid antics on me yesterday._

"How dare you blame me for something I didn't even do, Dame-Tsuna." Came a voice and then suddenly Tsuna turned around and good thing he did too!

BANG!

Tsuna gulped when a bullet hold appeared on the wall behind him which was just a centimeter from his hair. "R-Reborn."

"Hmph." Reborn said as he blew on his slightly smoking gun. "You got lucky."

Tsuna gulped again as sweat rolled down his face due to tension. Reborn slid down the handle of the stairs and jumped in front of his no-good student.

"You know you shouldn't blame me for what your heart is feeling." Reborn said frowning at his student.

"What do you mean by that?" Tsuna protested but then he shrunk a little when Reborn glared at him. Reborn sighed as he pulled down his hat.

"Nothing." Reborn said tiredly. "Anyway no-good student of mine, why were you bad mouthing your home-tutor in your head?"

"I-I wasn't bad mouthing you!" Tsuna said defensively.

"'It's probably Reborn's fault. He kept playing some stupid antics on me yesterday.'" Reborn said in mimic.

_HIIIIIIIIIIIII! He got every word right! _Tsuna shouted in his head. He wasn't safe from Reborn. Not even in his own mind!

"I-I…" Tsuna began. "W-well, you were pulling some pranks on me yesterday!"

"Oh? What kind of pranks?" Reborn asked.

"W-well you-" Tsuna began.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Tsuna! Let's watch some sports on your T.V." Came a cheerful voice, which must've belonged to Yamamoto, from the living room as Tsuna walked to the kitchen in his pajamas. Tsuna raised an eyebrow as he paused and changed direction heading to the living room instead and opened the door. However he jumped back when a bucket of __**something **__almost hit him._

"_REBORN!" Tsuna shouted when he saw his tutor on the sofa with a mimic microphone on his hands. It seemed like it was Reborn who called from the living room, not Yamamoto. Tsuna was about to say something but he was cut off when he felt something slither on his leg._

_Tsuna looked down and his eyes widened when he realized that the 'something' in the bucket was a group of snakes!_

"_HIIIIIII!" Tsuna shouted as he jumped and sent the snake flying towards the sofa. That was one snake down, twenty more to go. Great. However, it seemed that the snakes were angry at what Tsuna did to their fellow snake as they all hissed furiously at the said brunet._

_Tears formed at the corner of Tsuna's eyes as he saw the approaching deadly (and possibly poisonous) bunch. His form shook in fear as he stepped back but the snakes continued slithering towards him. One was almost at a biting distance-_

_But then Tsuna's eyes widened once more when someone suddenly swept him off his feet and into strong and gentle arms._

"_Shigure Souen Ryu: Shinotsuku ame!" Came a familiar voice. There was a flash of sword and rain flames and soon the snakes were cut into pieces._

_Tsuna looked up and found himself being carried bridal style by none other than Yamamoto Takeshi. Said guardian looked down at his boss and smiled._

"_I thought I heard my voice coming from the living room and I came to check what was up." Yamamoto said grinning. "Oh, and I also heard you scream."_

_Tears fell from Tsuna's eyes in relief. "Yamamoto!" He shouted as he threw his arms around the baseball star._

"_Whoa!" Yamamoto said startled by the sudden display of emotion. He struggled a bit with Tsuna when the boy continued to hug him, gratified._

"_Good job, Yamamoto." Reborn said as he jumped down from the sofa holding the snake that Tsuna accidentally sent flying. "Good job on cutting up all my mechanical snakes."_

"_Mechanical-?" Yamamoto said._

"_-snakes?" Tsuna asked when he let go of the older teen and looked at Reborn._

"_Ah." Reborn said smirking. "I had Giannini make them." He said as he pointed at the floor. Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at the floor and saw the things Yamamoto cut up emitting electricity._

"_Oh." Yamamoto said finally understanding. Then he smiled as he looked at Reborn. "That looked like a fun toy. Sorry I broke it kid."_

"_It's fine." Reborn said. "I got it for free anyway."_

"_Why did you let Giannini make them anyway?" Tsuna shouted. He was embarrassed for crying about snakes that weren't even real._

"_It was an experimental gadget for assassination. I wanted to see if they would work so I had them made." Reborn said casually. Tsuna sweat dropped._

'_And I wonder who the target of this 'assassination' is? 'Tsuna grumbled in his mind. Then he noticed the snake on Reborn's hand. "R-Reborn. Shut that thing off already." Tsuna said creeped out by its movements._

"_Hm?" Reborn said as he looked at his hand. "Oh this? No, this isn't a mechanical snake. It's a real, super poisonous snake."_

_Tsuna paled at that statement and Yamamoto blinked. "That's a real snake?" He said._

"_Yap." Reborn said. "You were lucky that you weren't bitten Dame-Tsuna."_

_Tsuna's eyes filled with angry tears as he glared at Reborn. How could the tutor mix a real snake among the fakes? However, before Tsuna could voice this out, Reborn beat him to it._

"_By the way Dame-Tsuna, how long are you planning to stay there?" Reborn asked. Tsuna raised an eyebrow as he looked at what Reborn was looking at._

_The brunet blushed when he realized he was still in Yamamoto's arms. Yamamoto chuckled at his boss' reaction as he put the Vongola down._

_Tsuna sighed in relief but blushed again when his stomach rumbled._

"_Let's get some breakfast." Yamamoto said gently as he held Tsuna's hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. Tsuna nodded totally forgetting about his anger towards his tutor as he and Yamamoto headed towards the kitchen._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"See?" Tsuna said as he finished his story.<p>

"That wasn't a prank that was training." Reborn said. "What else?"

"What about the time when I was taking out the trash and you set some bull dogs on me?" Tsuna said crossing his arms.

"That was to train your legs. You can run a bit faster now can't you?" Reborn said. "Besides Yamamoto saved you in the end, didn't he? He came out of the house and calmed the dogs down."

Tsuna sighed. "Animals seem to really like Yamamoto."

"Yeah, and animals seem to really hate you." Reborn said smirking. "No I'll rephrase that. They abhor you."

Tsuna frowned. "I get it. Don't rub it in."

"So is that all?" Reborn asked.

"No!" Tsuna said. "T-There was that time in the kitchen! I was about to get some snacks from the fridge when one of your Reborn-dolls popped out and released some knock-out gas! I can still feel the bump on my head from falling to the floor!"

"That was another experimental gadget." Reborn said shrugging. "Someone must've stuffed it in the fridge when I had my back turned."

"Yeah, and that someone was you." Tsuna mumbled. Reborn frowned and aimed his gun at Tsuna, the brunet gulped.

"Stop complaining about yesterday already." Reborn said. "And besides, your rain guardian took care of you when you were knocked out. Weren't you really happy about that?"

Tsuna blushed when he remembered the happy swooping of his stomach when he woke up and found Yamamoto placing a cloth on his head with a worried look on his face. Tsuna scolded himself for feeling happy about something that made Yamamoto upset.

"W-well, whatever." Tsuna said looking away with a blush on his face. But then the look on his face became sad as he stared at the wall. _I've been feeling really strange since Yamamoto had started living here. _Tsuna unconsciously grasped his front shirt.

Reborn watched the conflicting emotions on his student's face with a calculating look. _Should I tell him?_ Reborn thought as he saw the confused look on his student's face. He couldn't help but sigh. _Nah, it's more fun to watch than interfere._

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said snapping his student out of his thoughts. "Go and eat breakfast you're going to be late."

Tsuna looked at the clock startled before he got up and ran to the kitchen. Reborn watched his student go with a smirk. Things were going to be more entertaining from now on.

* * *

><p>"We're off then, kaa-san." Tsuna said as he and Yamamoto took their school shoes and put it on.<p>

"Take care Tsu-kun, Yamamoto-kun." Nana said waving with a smile.

"Hai!" Yamamoto said grinning as he opened the door for Tsuna. Tsuna blushed as he went out first followed by Yamamoto.

The two of them walked in companionable silence with Yamamoto glancing around and Tsuna slightly shivering in the cold morning air. Noticing this, Yamamoto placed an arm around Tsuna who jumped in shock. The brunet automatically stepped away his eyes wide.

Yamamoto stared at him. "Tsuna? Is there something wrong? " The rain guardian asked, slightly disturbed by Tsuna's behavior.

"N-No I-I just-" Tsuna began but the he fell quiet. Yamamoto got worried and walked towards the brunet.

"You've been pretty jumpy lately. Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked as he looked at the brunet's eyes. Tsuna couldn't help but blush as his eyes met amber ones.

"I'm fine." Tsuna said looking down. Yamamoto frowned.

"No you're not." Yamamoto said his voice serious. "Tsuna please don't lie to me, I know something's wrong." However when Tsuna didn't say anything the rain guardian added, "You know you can tell me anything right?"

Tsuna felt butterflies in his stomach as Yamamoto continued to stare at him with probing eyes.

"I-" Tsuna said. "I've just been feeling slightly off. That's all."

Yamamoto's eyes widened immediately with worry. "You have? Why? Do you have a fever or something?" He automatically placed a hand on Tsuna's head. The boss closed his eyes automatically as he felt Yamamoto's hand on his forehead.

Seeing this reaction, Yamamoto immediately took his hand away. Tsuna still had his eyes closed as Yamamoto observed him with a frown. "Or is it me?" He said quietly.

Tsuna's eyes snapped open. "N-no! O-of course it's not you!"

Relief entered Yamamoto's eyes but he still looked worried as he asked, "Then what is it?"

"I-I don't know." Tsuna said as he scratched his cheek uncertainly. "I'm just feeling weird." Seeing the look on Yamamoto's face he quickly added. "But I'm sure it's nothing! Maybe it's just a passing flu since the winter season is coming up."

"I see…" Yamamoto said quietly. They collapsed into silence.

"W-we should get going." Tsuna said as he embarrassedly grabbed Yamamoto's arm. The baseball fanatic's eyes widened at this action. Tsuna avoided his eyes as he pulled Yamamoto towards the direction of the school.

Yamamoto's face broke into a gentle smile as he pulled his arms away from Tsuna and placed it around the brunet's shoulders instead. Tsuna blushed but he did not flinch away this time.

"Yeah let's go." Yamamoto said gently and with that, off they went.

* * *

><p>Tsuna stood outside of his, Yamamoto, and Gokudera's classroom. Yamamoto told him to wait for a while as he excused himself from cleaning duty so that he could eat lunch with Tsuna. Gokudera was off sick again today for reasons no one knows, and so the brunet only had Yamamoto for company. Ryohei had boxing practice during lunch because he believed REAL MEN practice in an empty stomach.<p>

The brunet looked up when he saw the door to their room open but it wasn't Yamamoto. Three girls came out whispering excitedly.

"You have cleaning duty with Yamamoto-sama today?"

"Yeah that's right! I feel so lucky!"

"Eh? But I heard Yamamoto-sama excusing himself from his cleaning duty."

"What? WHY?"

"I heard something about accompanying his friend for lunch."

"Friend? But Gokudera-sama's absent today…."

"It must be the other one." Came the girl's bitter tone. "Dame-Tsuna."

At the sound of his name, Tsuna immediately looked at the girls.

"What? That no-good guy is Yamamoto-sama's friend?"

"UGH! He's so selfish! Making Yamamoto-sama skip his cleaning duty just so he could eat lunch with him."

"Doesn't he know how much trouble he's causing Yamamoto-sama?"

"Hey I heard Yamamoto-sama also skipped his baseball practice just to go to school with Dame-Tsuna!"

"WHAT? No way!"

The three girls continued their grumbles but then they stopped when they looked up and met the brown eyes of Tsuna.

Tsuna blinked at them not knowing what to say. What they said had hurt him but as he opened his mouth, the three girls glared at him before rushing off whispering profanities as they went.

Tsuna watch them leave with a heavy and guilty heart. His hand slightly extending to them, wanting to explain why he had to unceremoniously pull his rain guardian away from cleaning duty, but the words got stuck in his throat and the girls had already rounded the next corner.

Tsuna's hand balled into a fist as he looked down his eyes shadowed. He really was causing trouble for Yamamoto. His heart got heavier when he realized that Yamamoto skipped baseball practice this morning just to walk him to school.

_Yamamoto really loves baseball…_ Tsuna said his eyes flashing sadly. _And I'm taking that away from him. How selfish can I get?_

But Tsuna's thoughts were interrupted when the door to their classroom opened again. This time it was Yamamoto who came out grinning.

"Sorry it took so long." Yamamoto said smiling. "The teacher was about to give me detention for wanting to skip cleaning duties but he suddenly got a call on his cell phone from a Bo-reen-sensei. After that, he decided to excuse me! Lucky huh?"

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna expectantly expecting him to say something but then his smile dropped when he saw Tsuna looking at him with barely held back tears.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked worriedly. "Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

"E-eh?" Tsuna said hiding his eyes from view as he looked at his rain guardian with an awkward smile. "N-no, I was just uhm… wondering i-if you're going to buy your lunch?"

"N-no." Yamamoto said as he showed Tsuna his packed lunch. "Your mother gave me a bento too. Remember?"

"O-oh yeah! Sorry I totally forgot." Tsuna said laughing. "The hunger's getting to my mind."

Yamamoto looked at the brunet. "Let's go to the roof top then and eat lunch." He said worriedly.

"Y-yeah. L-let's." Tsuna said, Yamamoto walked ahead with Tsuna a few steps behind him. The brunet rubbed his slightly watery eyes as he looked out of the window.

But then he suddenly jumped when he felt a hand hold his. Tsuna's eyes widened when he looked around and saw Yamamoto beside him smiling gently.

_E-eh? _Tsuna thought. _W-what?_

"Yamamoto you-" Tsuna said blushing as he saw their intertwined fingers. Yamamoto continued to smile at him before he looked forward.

"Walking alone without anyone at your side is lonely." Yamamoto said quietly as he squeezed Tsuna's cold hands. Tsuna's blush darkened at the action as he and Yamamoto continued to walk towards their eating place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay guys please! PLEASE! Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hm, craving more 8027 again. Hahaha! Guess what I did at school today? On my free time I went to our empty classroom and began writing the numbers '8027' on the board. I was a writing a message for my sister who would soon have classes in that room. I wrote a lot of 8027 on the board and I also wrote down thing like 8059 and X27 and then I crossed them out (I'm sure you know what that means) and then I wrote 5927 and placed a small check mark beside it…

And then, later after classes my sister approached me. She asked if I was the one who wrote on the board and I happily replied yes. She said she got the message and then she laughed when she tried to explain to me that her classmates couldn't get my 'message'. They kept asking her if she understood and I laughed along with her! 8027 yeah!

~So basically I had nothing to do on my free period! Haha!

* * *

><p><strong>Personal Guardian<strong>

_By ilYamaTsuna7227li_

**Chapter 4**

LUNCH TIME

Tsuna bit into his octopus hot dog as he listened to Yamamoto talk about their oncoming tournament. The brunet could not help but feel guiltier by the minute as Yamamoto gave him a full-detail of his training.

"Speaking of baseball Yamamoto…" Tsuna said interrupting Yamamoto. "Do you have practice after classes today?"

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna his chopstick half-way near his mouth. "Hm? Oh yeah, but I'm going to skip it today."

At those words, Tsuna's eyes shadowed. He forced a smile onto his face as he looked at his guardian. "You're tournament's coming nearer, are you sure you should be doing that?"

"It's fine." Yamamoto said giving Tsuna a reassuring smile. "I already asked permission."

The smile on Tsuna's face slid off as he continued looking at his guardian who was eating cheerfully while looking reminiscently at the baseball field's direction.

"I don't mind if you go and practice." Tsuna said quietly as he put down his lunch, losing his appetite. "I can go home by myself…"

At these words, Yamamoto looked at Tsuna with wide eyes. "You know I can't do that Tsuna."

Tsuna frowned as he looked at the ground. "Well you should."

"Tsuna." Yamamoto said but Tsuna didn't look at him. He sighed before saying seriously. "Tsuna look at me."

Tsuna bit his lip and did what the rain guardian said. He almost shrunk away when he saw such gentle eyes looking at him.

"Taking you home safely is my top priority." Yamamoto said quietly as he looked at the brunet. "Baseball practice and the like is just second priority in my list."

"I can take care of myself you know." Tsuna protested but Yamamoto just smiled.

"I know." Yamamoto said grinning. "I believe in your strength and I have faith in you-"

"Then why-?" Tsuna began.

"I just can't take any chances." Yamamoto said looking at Tsuna softly with a serious expression in his face. "A new family composed of people that escaped Vindice is not something we can not underestimate."

Tsuna's eyes widened. Was this really the same Yamamoto who thought only a few months ago that the fights they had were a part of a mafia game?

Seeing Tsuna's incredulous look Yamamoto smiled. "I just don't want to have any regrets Tsuna." He patted the boy in the head. "I don't want to see you hurt so I have to take this game seriously."

Tsuna was speechless not knowing what to say at the sudden declaration but then he was saved the trouble of replying when the door to the roof top opened. A fellow classmate of theirs entered looking around.

"Ah Yamamoto-san! There you are!" He said when he spotted Yamamoto. Said baseball fanatic looked up at the sound of his name.

"Yeah? Something you need?" Yamamoto asked.

"The baseball coach is calling for you at the teacher's lounge. He says it's urgent." The classmate said before he turned around and left, waiting for Yamamoto to follow him.

Yamamoto stood up putting his lunch down as he looked at Tsuna and his unfinished lunch uncertainly.

"I'll stay here." Tsuna said smiling. "I'll guard your lunch for you. Go and talk to the coach."

"But-" Yamamoto said. Tsuna couldn't help but sigh.

"You know," Tsuna said. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be back."

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna sighing before he gave a small smile and nodded. He rushed off towards the exit, leaving the brunet staring after him. Tsuna smiled at Yamamoto's retreating back before the door to the rooftop swung close.

He was about to pick up his lunch when-

Tsuna's eyes widened when he felt something rush past him and hit his shoulder. He fell back painfully into the hard asphalt as he felt pain spread through his shoulder. The brunet looked sideward and saw blood pouring out from what seemed to be a bullet wound on his shoulder.

But Tsuna had no time to think about his injury because suddenly another silent bullet came whizzing past him, almost hitting his head. Thankfully this time, he was able to sense it as he rolled away from the target of the bullet. The ground in which the bullet landed, blew up making Tsuna's eyes widen even more.

The young Vongola boss immediately sat up holding his shoulder as he rushed away looking around to see where the bullets were being shot from. But then due to his panic he was unable to sense the bullet that was going to hit him from behind.

THUD!

Tsuna groaned in pain when his head hit the ground. Someone had kicked him away from where he was standing. He looked up slightly dazed and saw his tutor firing at a shadow that was on the roof. He could see the frown marring the facial expression on Reborn's face as the shadow fled from view.

"Tch. A bunch of cowards." Reborn said as his gun turned back into Leon. He then turned to look at Tsuna whose eyes were wide with fear and pain. "You're looking pathetic down there Dame-Tsuna." He said with a smirk.

Tsuna blushed in embarrassment as he sat up. "**(1)**U-urusai." Reborn sighed, but then he jumped towards the brunet when he saw the bullet wound on his shoulder.

"And after all your speech of 'being able to handle yourself' too." Reborn said as he _tsked_ at his student. "You really can't live up to your speeches can you?"

"Y-you heard that?" Tsuna asked his face exploding into crimson. Reborn smirked.

"Of course I heard it." He said as he took out a first-aid kit from under his suit. "I'm not the greatest hitman in the world for nothing you know."

Tsuna sighed but then he gasped in pain when he felt his bullet wound sting. Reborn immediately took swabs of cotton from the kit and poured some disinfectant into it before he pressed it at Tsuna's wound. Tsuna bit his lip suppressing his urge to scream. After cleaning the outside wound, Reborn took a bunch of tweezers and extracted the bullet that was lodged in the wound.

At this point, tears were rolling down Tsuna's eyes when Reborn finally took it out. The arcobaleno carefully placed the bullet in a container observing it. Tsuna also looked at it with dazed and pain-filled eyes.

"That's the same bullet that almost hit me and Yamamoto on Saturday." He said without thinking. Reborn looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you know?" Reborn asked.

"Well I took a sample of it back-" But then Tsuna shouted 'HIIIIIIII!' when he was almost hit by a boomerang Leon.

"You brought back a sample of the bullet and didn't tell me?" Reborn said frowning.

"I-I forgot!" Tsuna said raising his hands up defensively but the action made his shoulder hurt more and Tsuna couldn't help the gasp of pain that came out of his mouth.

Reborn caught the Leon boomerang while looking at Tsuna. "Be thankful that you're already injured or I would have given you a greater pain than that." Tsuna gulped. Reborn went back to what he was doing, applying bandages to Tsuna shoulder.

After several minutes, Tsuna's arm was in a sling.

"Reborn! I can't let Yamamoto see me in a sling!" Tsuna said at his tutor who had strapped on the sling.

"Hmph. I'm helping you and this is the thanks I get?" Reborn said. "Fine, take the sling off and take your vest off as well and use this vest instead." With that said, Reborn threw a new vest at Tsuna.

Tsuna nodded in thanks taking off the sling, wincing as he did so. He took off his vest that had a bullet hole, with great difficulty and put on the new one to cover the bandages Reborn applied on his shoulder.

Reborn picked up the sling and the old vest putting it inside his hat before he jumped to the railings, his back on Tsuna. "I'll see you at home." But then he added. "That is, if the ambulance doesn't take you away first."

Before Tsuna could say anything Reborn had already jumped off. Tsuna sighed and was about to go back to his spot when he noticed the bullet hole on the ground and a small stain of blood. Tsuna panicked wondering what he should do to cover it up. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and rubbed the stain of blood away. When it was gone, he threw the handkerchief off of the roof and just when he was contemplating what to do about the bullet hole on the ground Yamamoto suddenly came in panting.

"Tsuna!" He said relieved when he saw Tsuna standing up and looking at him. The brunet smiled sheepishly as he tried to hide the bullet hole but thankfully Yamamoto did not notice any of this as he grabbed Tsuna and their lunches. "I'm sorry I took so long, we should hurry and get to class… the bell's about to ring."

Tsuna nodded cold sweat rolled down the side of his forehead because Yamamoto had grabbed his injured arm. Thankfully, the rain guardian was gentle in every movement he made so when he pulled Tsuna's arm it wasn't as painful as the boss expected.

"Are you okay? You look pale." Yamamoto asked when he and Tsuna rushed down the stairs. The brunet's left hand twitched to his right shoulder but he just smiled.

"I-I'm fine." Tsuna said reassuring Yamamoto. "I just over-stuffed myself with food while you were gone that's all."

Yamamoto couldn't help but chuckle at what Tsuna said as they entered the classroom.

* * *

><p>Tsuna panted slightly as he looked at the activity on the board. It said that they should write an essay about famous artworks in Japan and that it should be at least 1000 words long. Tsuna's right hand twitched and he winced in pain as he painfully scribbled down all he knew about Japanese artworks on the paper. But then a sharp pain made him drop his pen, the brunet bit his lip to stop the wince that was on his lips.<p>

_I can't do this. _Tsuna said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. He ignored the pen that was lying on the floor as he placed his head on the desk tiredly. _It's impossible._

"Tsuna." Came a silent whisper. Tsuna looked up and met the worried amber eyes of his guardian who had Tsuna's pen on his hand. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Tsuna mumbled before he reached out to take the pen from Yamamoto. "Thanks-" But then he was cut off when he felt pain travel through his nerves when he extended his hand. Tsuna's arm dropped to his side as he winced in pain.

Yamamoto's eyes widened as he dropped Tsuna's pen and immediately got up his seat. The noise drew the attention of everyone in class but Yamamoto ignored them his eyes set only on one person.

"Tsuna? Tsuna! What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked slightly shaking the boy. Tsuna let out puffs of breath as he groaned in pain when Yamamoto shook him. The baseball fanatic's eyes widened when he saw a dark stain on Tsuna's vest. He immediately ripped off the offending vest and saw Tsuna's bandage shoulder and torn under shirt.

Without wasting any time, the rain guardian lifted the brunet up. Tsuna panted clinging unto Yamamoto, his face pressed up against the other's chest as the guardian rushed out of the classroom leaving stunned faces staring after them.

* * *

><p>At the clinic…<p>

Tsuna laid on the clinic's bed unconscious as Yamamoto sat by his side looking at his boss in worry. He looked up when the curtain around Tsuna was pushed aside, revealing Shamal.

Shamal entered with a clip board in his hand and a frown on his face. He was having a nice little coffee break while reading a very _educational _magazine when the rain guardian suddenly busted in demanding him to see what was wrong with Tsuna at once.

Normally, the assassin doctor would decline but there was something in those worried eyes of Yamamoto that made him do what the boy said. And also there was the fact that Yamamoto offered to give him more of the _educational _magazines if he treated Tsuna.

Shamal flipped over at the pages of his clipboard as he stared at the pale boy on the bed. Tsuna's breathing was fast and sweat poured down his pale face.

"What's wrong with him?" Yamamoto said looking at the now bandaged and sling-ed arm of Tsuna.

"He was poisoned." Shamal said bluntly. "And judging by the shape of his injury on his shoulder, it was a bullet that poisoned him."

"W-what?" Yamamoto said automatically standing up. "B-but I've been beside Tsuna the whole day when-?" That's when he remembered how pale Tsuna looked after Yamamoto came to get him after lunch.

His eyes widened when he realized that Tsuna had been attacked at that short amount of time.

"Is there any cure for the poison?" Yamamoto asked Shamal who finally put down the clip board. The mafia doctor placed a hand on his pocket and extracted a trident mosquito case. He opened it and a mosquito flew out of the container heading towards Tsuna.

"That should be enough for now." Shamal said as his mosquito bit Tsuna's hand. Relief shined in Yamamoto's eyes as Tsuna's complexion turned back to its natural color and his breathing went back to normal.

The mosquito went back to its case before Shamal closed it and stored it once more in his pocket.

"Thank you." Yamamoto said smiling at the doctor who shrugged and just left the two alone. Yamamoto sat back down as he held Tsuna's cold hands.

"Tsuna why didn't you tell me?" Yamamoto said his hand squeezing the brunet's fingers. However, Tsuna did not respond as he continued to sleep peacefully unaware of his guardian beside him. Yamamoto leaned in and brushed Tsuna's damp bangs to the sides of his face, his hand stayed on top of the brunet's forehead for a little while before he retracted it.

"Don't you believe that I can protect you?" Yamamoto asked quietly. There was still no reponse as Yamamoto continued looking at the other boy.

* * *

><p>Tsuna opened his eyes weakly. He stifled a yawn as he looked around, wondering where he was, and was about to move his hand but then he groaned in pain and looked down. He then realized that his right hand was in a sling.<p>

Yamamoto stirred at the sound of someone groaning and his eyes snapped open when he saw Tsuna awake, looking at his hand.

"Tsuna!" Yamoto said relieved and tired as he looked at the brunet. "You're finally awake."

"A-ah, Yamamoto." Tsuna said looking at his guardian. The rain guardian looked at his boss and then frowned. Noticing this, the brunet immediately asked "What's wrong?"

"Tsuna, why didn't you tell me you were attacked during lunch time?" Yamamoto said his face serious. Tsuna gulped scratching his cheek as he looked away.

"I just didn't want to worry you that's all." Tsuna said earnestly as he looked at Yamamoto with a soft look in his eyes. The tiniest hint of a blush made its way to Yamamoto's face. However when he was about to say something he was suddenly interrupted by a loud clearing of throat. The two of them looked up and saw Shamal with his arms crossed.

"It's 5 pm. The clinic is officially closed." Shamal said with a serious voice.

* * *

><p>TIME SKIP<p>

At Tsuna's house…

"You can put me down now Yamamoto." Tsuna said exasperatedly as they entered the Sawada household. Yamamoto chuckled as he finally crouched down letting the brunet off of his back. Tsuna scratched his cheek, red clearly visble on his face.

"Welcome back, Tsu-kun, Yamamoto-kun." Nana said coming out of the kitchen with a ladle in her hands but then she gasped when she saw Tsuna's arm on a sling. "Tsu-kun! What happened?"

Tsuna exchanged looks with Yamamoto not knowing what to say. "I uhm- sprained my right arm during P.E."

"Mou…" Nana said disapprovingly. "You should be more careful, Tsu-kun."

"Hai." Tsuna said sighing.

"Yamamoto-kun, you must've been so worried." Nana said looking at the other teen.

"Ah, hai." Yamamoto said looking at his boss who was looking exasperatedly at his mother. Tsuna felt Yamamoto looking at him and he turned and looked back.

"What?" Tsuna asked blinking.

"Nothing." Yamamoto said gently. Nana looked at the two boys and sighed. But then she suddenly lightened up when she remembered something.

"Oh that's right! Tsu-kun…" Nana said as she turned back to her son. "Someone's here to see you."

"Eh? Who-?"

"JYUUDAIME!" Came a loud voice from Tsuna's room. Suddenly there was a loud noise and Gokudera barged out of Tsuna's room, rushing down the stairs. "Jyuudaime welcome home-!"

But then he stopped when he saw Yamamoto. "You-!"

Yamamoto blinked when Gokudera suddenly grabbed him by the collar. "A-arre?"

"How dare you sleep in jyuudaime's room without my permission!" Gokudera said angrily. Tsuna sweat dropped.

_Why would he need your permission? It's my room… _Tsuna thought mentally sighing.

"G-Gokudera, you're choking me…" Yamamoto said smiling uncomfortably at the pressure on his throat. Tsuna's immediately grabbed Gokudera's hand prying it off from Yamamoto who sighed in relief when Gokudera let go.

"Gokudera-kun, stop that. Reborn invited Yamamoto to sleep at my room so it's not his fault." Tsuna said sternly. Gokudera flinched at his boss' stern gaze and looked down shamefully. Tsuna sighed. "Besides how did you know that Yamamoto was staying here?"

"I saw the idiot's things in your room along with a futon and I asked your honorable mother about it." Gokudera said looking like a kicked puppy. Tsuna looked at his mother who just smiled happily.

"Hahaha… so I guess the secret's out!" Yamamoto said happily. Gokudera glared at the baseball fanatic.

"Why are _you_ staying in jyuudaime's house anyway?" Gokudera growled.

"My old man's in Shibuya on a hot springs trip." Yamamoto answered, smile still intact. "The kid heard about it and he invited me to stay at Tsuna's house for a while."

"I don't believe you." Gokudera said glaring.

"What he's saying is true Gokudera." Came a babyish voice. Suddenly Reborn appeared out of nowhere and landed on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Reborn!"

"Oh hey kid!"

"R-Reborn-san." Gokudera said bowing his head respectively. "I'm sorry to ask but why is the baseball idiot really here?"

"Hmph, Gokudera. Are you questioning my decision?" Reborn asked tilting his fedora.

"I-I'm sorry I questioned your decision, Reborn-san!" Gokudera said bowing lower.

"Hm, I'll let it go for now." Reborn said smirking. "For now, why don't we go and eat some of mama's delicious cooking?"

"Thank you for saying that Reborn-kun." Nana said smiling. "I made some miso soup today."

"That sounds delicious Mrs. Sawada." Yamamoto said grinning.

"As expected of tenth's mother!" Gokudera said.

"Let's eat-" Tsuna said but then he faltered when he felt a sharp sting from his shoulder. There was a sharp intake of breath as he staggered a bit.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn said causing Yamamoto and Gokudera to look back at their boss.

"Tsuna!/Jyuudaime!" The two of them immediately went to Tsuna's side catching him on either side.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana said rushing to her son's side.

"I'm fine mom, I just moved my arm a bit." Tsuna said reassuring his mother who was fretting over him. That's when Gokudera noticed the sling on Tsuna's arm. He stared at it then glared at Yamamoto.

"I want the details later." Gokudera whispered harshly towards the rain guardian so that only he can hear. Yamamoto frowned as he and Gokudera helped Tsuna to the kitchen. Reborn jumped down of the rain guardian's shoulder to lessen the burden as he watched them take Tsuna to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later<p>

At the kitchen….

Everyone ate their food enthusiastically. Lambo laughed obnoxiously as he drank a bowl of his miso soup, I-pin was scolding him as Fuuta laughed while Bianchi (with her goggles on) spoon fed Reborn with a blush on her face. Gokudera was commenting now and then about how great Nana's cooking was while Nana just smiled at the compliments. Yamamoto was laughing at Lambo while Tsuna was…

The brunet frowned down at his food in concentration. He picked up the small bowl with his left hand and drank it. It tasted wonderful as always but then when he put it down he frowned. The soup was down, now only the rice left. Tsuna picked up his chopsticks with his left hand and tried to catch a portion of rice in between it but to no avail. He sighed and gave up.

"Tsuna." Came a voice and Tsuna looked up questioningly opening his mouth in the process to ask what was up but then he almost choked when a mouthful of rice was shoved into his mouth.

Tsuna chewed and swallowed as his eyes watered at the sudden intake of food. He looked up and saw Yamamoto extending a glass of water his way with a smile.

"Need help?" He asked as Tsuna chugged down on the water.

"I-" Tsuna began but then Gokudera interrupted him.

"Oi baseball idiot how dare you force food in jyuudaime's mouth!" Gokudera said angrily. Yamamoto just laughed it off.

"Maa… maa…" Yamamoto said trying to calm the bomber down.

"Stop that." Reborn said quietly, Gokudera and Yamamoto immediately went quiet. "Just help Dame-Tsuna eat his food already. No arguments."

Yamamoto grinned as he took Tsuna's bowl and chopsticks and proceeded to chopstick feed his boss. Tsuna blushed when Yamamoto positioned the chopsticks in front of his mouth.

"Stop that idiot! You're making jyuudaime embarrassed! Besides I should be the one helping jyuudaime since I'm his right-hand man!" Gokudera said reaching out to take the rice bowl from Yamamoto.

BANG!

"I said no arguments." Reborn said as the gun turned back to Leon. Gokudera frowned as he watched Yamamoto chuckle happily before turning back his attention to Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed before opening his mouth and Yamamoto immediately placed the rice on the other's mouth.

"Nyahaha! Tsuna's being spoon-fed like a baby!" Lambo said out loud while dancing around. Tsuna closed his mouth and blushed looking down in extreme embarassment.

"Shut up, you baby." Reborn said as he hit Lambo with a ten ton Leon hammer. Lambo cried as a bump formed on his head.

"Yoshi, yosh…" Nana said as she lifted Lambo up.

"Lambo cry-baby!" I-pin said pointing at Lambo.

"Lambo's not a cry baby!" Lambo said as he cried. Tsuna sighed. How pathetic, a baby calling him a baby. The young boss took another sip of his miso soup before he found himself face-to-face with a happy Yamamoto and a chopstick of rice.

Gokudera seethed in his seat as he watched Tsuna being fed by Yamamoto. That baseball idiot is definitely trying to steal his position!

The pattern continued on for a while, and unbeknownst to the embarrassed Tsuna everyone was looking their way. Fuuta and I-pin were silently giggling while Reborn smirked. Lambo fell asleep on Nana's arms. Nana was smiling softly as Bianchi muttered something about 'young love'. Gokudera just crossed his arms in utter distaste.

Yamamoto continued to smile gently at his boss who was eating. Tsuna tried not to look too much at Yamamoto's smile as he ate. And before long all of the food was gone.

"Time for bed." Nana said as I-pin and Fuuta yawned. She ushered them out of the dining room.

Tsuna stood up from his seat with Yamamoto on his side steadying him.

"Gokudera, you should get home soon, it's getting dark." Reborn said to the storm guardian.

"But Reborn-san-!" However he was cut off when Reborn looked at him with a frown. His eyes shadowed. "Hai."

Noticing this, Tsuna immediately placed a hand on the bomber's shoulders. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He said smiling at Gokudera. Gokudera's eyes widened before he smiled happily.

"Hai jyuudaime!" Gokudera said.

"I'll accompany you to your apartment Gokudera." Reborn said and he jumped on the bomber's shoulder.

"You don't have to Reborn-san!" Gokudera said. But Reborn and Yamamoto exchanged looks.

"I don't mind." Reborn said. "You should be grateful."

"A-ah." Gokudera said as he headed to the door. Tsuna waved at them as they left.

"Let's go to your room." Yamamoto said placing a gentle hand on Tsuna's other shoulder. "You should take a bath first so that I can renew the bandages."

Tsuna nodded as he let Yamamoto lead him up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the late update again! I've noticed that the reviews on the third chapter were a lot, meanwhile the reviews on my other stories are dropping dramatically again! Thank you for those who review and those who read this story despite being busy! Please review!

**(1) Urusai **- Shut up


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hm, updating again… Although my exams are still not over I feel guilty for not updating for awhile and so to ease my guilt… TADAA! I just wish I have more reviews this time in exchange for this! Until next time!

* * *

><p><strong>Personal Guardian<strong>

_By ilYamaTsuna7227li_

**Chapter 5**

After bathing…

Tsuna sat down on Yamamoto's futon, his shirt off and his sling on his side. Yamamoto was applying some disinfectant on Tsuna's wounds with cotton swabs. The brunet winced now and again as Yamamoto did his work.

After a few more applications of medicine, the black-haired teen finally took the roll of bandages from the first-aid kit and wrapped Tsuna's shoulder. Afterwards he took the sling beside Tsuna and strapped it on.

Tsuna moved his shoulder a bit but there was still pain as he did this. He looked at his guardian who had been quiet the whole time. Yamamoto was putting away the medicines and the used swabs with a frown on his face. Tsuna reached out and placed his uninjured and movable hand on Yamamoto's cheek. The baseball star automatically looked up.

"What's up?" Yamamoto asked putting a small smile on his face. Tsuna sighed as he pinched Yamamoto's cheek hard with a frown on his face.

"Ow! Tsuna!" Yamamoto said pulling away from the brunet. Tsuna let go and the rain guardian rubbed his abused cheek. "What was that for?"

Tsuna shrugged but immediately regretted this action as he placed a hand on his shoulder which had given off pain at the action. Yamamoto immediately placed a worried hand on Tsuna's arm who just raised an 'I'm-okay' hand at the other teen.

Yamamoto retracted his hand with a frown on his face. Noticing this Tsuna immediately thought of what to say.

"Yamamoto." Tsuna called out to his best friend. "It's not your fault."

Yamamoto immediately looked up, uncertainty in his face. "How do you know?"

"I know because I was the one who got myself injured not you." Tsuna said facing Yamamoto as he sat Indian-style. "Okay?"

Yamamoto sat there looking at Tsuna's face; trying to see any doubt in the boy's determined face but when he saw none he gave a smile at his boss. "Okay."

"Good." Tsuna said as he stood up and headed to his bed. He took his night shirt and tried to put it on but he had great difficulty especially since his arm was already in a sling. Yamamoto immediately got up to help. He first removed Tsuna's sling and then carefully put the brunet's arm through the sleeve of his night shirt gently. Tsuna bit his lip trying to ignore the pain. Afterwards, Yamamoto buttoned up Tsuna's shirt and put the other's arm back into his sling.

"I guess I'll have to help you get ready every morning too." Yamamoto joked as he grinned. Tsuna blushed at that.

"L-let's go to sleep." Tsuna said changing the subject. Yamamoto laughed at his boss' embarrassment before he smoothed his futon and plopped down while pulling the blankets over him. Tsuna stood up and closed the lights, enveloping the room in darkness, before he went back to his bed.

"Good night Tsuna." Yamamoto said in a muffled voice. Tsuna paused at his bed before he leaned down and touched Yamamoto's forehead affectionately.

The baseball fanatic blushed. "Good night." Tsuna said softly before he retracted his hand and lied down.

* * *

><p>The next morning…<p>

"And how long are you planning to stay here?" Came an angry voice as Tsuna walked into the kitchen for breakfast. The young Vongola couldn't help but sigh when he saw his storm guardian at the table, sitting opposite his rain guardian who was smiling.

"As long as the kid and Tsuna need me to." Yamamoto said before he drank his glass of milk. Tsuna sat down in between the two as he looked down at what they were eating. Thankfully, his mother seemed to take his condition into account this time, because there was a spoon beside his bowl of rice and a fork next to his bacon and eggs.

The thing about these utensils is that you can use them either with your left or right hand. Tsuna picked up his spoon and proceeded to eat. He watched Gokudera question Yamamoto thoroughly about what happened to his arm.

"Tsuna sprained it." Yamamoto said smoothly but he met Tsuna's eyes as he said this. Gokudera was too busy processing the information in his head to notice the action.

"Does your arm feel okay now jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked when he saw Yamamoto look at Tsuna. The brunet who had his spoon in his mouth nodded. He swallowed the food in his mouth.

"It still stings a bit but it's getting better." Tsuna said truthfully. His storm guardian deserved at least a small portion of the truth.

"That's good to hear." Gokudera said but then he added fiercely. "You don't have to worry about getting injured anymore jyuudaime because starting today, I, Gokudera Hayato, will be guarding you 24/7."

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto who looked back inquisitively. How were they going to hide what was happening to Gokudera when he would be at their tail most of the time? If the storm guardian hangs around the tenth too much, they might never be able to draw out the new Italian famiglia.

Noticing the silent exchange between his boss and the baseball idiot Gokudera immediately got worried. Was something going on that he didn't know? He frowned. He hated being left out of anything, especially if that 'anything' involved his precious boss.

He watched the movements of the two, not saying anything. He watched as his boss suddenly stopped eating and it seemed by reflex action, Yamamoto took the marmalade on the table and gave it to the brunet. Tsuna flashed him a smile which Yamamoto returned.

Was it just him? Or did the two seemed more synchronized than before? And they also seemed closer… Tsuna had _sprained _his right arm and now… Yamamoto was acting like Tsuna's right hand… Could it be…?

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gokudera suddenly shouted causing Tsuna to lose grip of the marmalade. Yamamoto immediately grabbed said jar before it would crash down to the floor. Everyone around the table turned to look at the bomber who shouted.

"What's wrong Hayato?" Bianchi asked. Gokudera was blushing at his sudden outburst but he had an upset look on his face.

"Hayato-nii?" Fuuta asked cutely. Lambo just picked his nose boredly while I-pin looked at Gokudera in confusion. But Gokudera ignored them as he pointed at Yamamoto dramatically. Yamamoto blinked and pointed at himself confused.

"YOU!" Gokudera shouted. "I won't lose to you!"

"G-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said uncertainly. The bomber just huffed before he sat back down and went back to eating. Everyone sweat dropped.

_What was that about? _Tsuna thought as he looked at Yamamoto who was scratching his head cluelessly. The rain guardian shrugged at Tsuna as Gokudera just ate in a fast manner.

* * *

><p>"Take care!" Nana said waving at the three boys. Yamamoto and Tsuna waved back as Gokudera just nodded in respect at Nana's direction. The three of them then began their walk to school.<p>

Yamamoto and Tsuna tried to talk to each other in hushed voices but Gokudera would always somehow come between them as he glared at Yamamoto. So not knowing what to do, the two teens just decided on having a lot of eye-contact which made Gokudera think that they have telekinesis or something.

However as this pattern continued they suddenly passed by Fon's Chinese bun shop. The smell of the buns being cooked made them stop to take a look.

"Hey Tsuna-" Yamamoto said as he pointed at the buns but Gokudera interrupted him.

"Jyuudaime! I'll buy some for you!" Gokudera said immediately reaching for his wallet. Tsuna blinked confusedly at his storm guardian but nodded.

"Hahaha! Buy me some too Gokudera!" Yamamoto said with a relaxed smile.

"Buy some for yourself idiot!" Gokudera said giving Yamamoto a side-way glare.

"I'll buy you one instead Yamamoto." Tsuna said seeing as the bomber would probably swallow a knife first before doing something for Yamamoto. But then seeing the tenth take out his wallet, Gokudera immediately stopped him.

"I-It's fine tenth! I'll buy the idiot his bun! You don't have to spend your money for someone like him!" Gokudera said as he immediately bought 3 of Fon's buns.

"Thanks Gokudera!" Yamamoto said at the bomber.

"You should thank the tenth not me." Gokudera said with a frown as he gave Tsuna two buns. Tsuna gave the other bun to Yamamoto who patted Tsuna in the head as thanks.

Fon bowed at them as they left. The three of them continued walking to school. Tsuna bit into his bun which was being held by his left hand. However his cheek got smeared by ketchup.

"Ah, Tsuna you have something on your face." Yamamoto said leaning down. Tsuna would have normally wiped it off himself, but having his other arm in a sling tend to prevent him from doing that. So instead he just turned his face to the side so that Yamamoto could wipe it off easier.

Tsuna and Yamamoto stopped walking as Yamamoto took his handkerchief and wiped away the stain on Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna closed his eyes at the pressure on his cheek.

Meanwhile Gokudera gaped at the show of 'public affection'. He had half the mind to throw whatever was in his hand (which was the bun) at the baseball fanatic to remind him of where they were. But of course if he did, sauce would be splattered all over Yamamoto's shirt and Tsuna would be upset at Gokudera and this time it would be Tsuna who would be wiping the sauce off of Yamamoto.

When the sauce was gone, Yamamoto smiled as he folded his handkerchief and put it back in his pocket. Tsuna smiled in thanks and embarrassment at the rain guardian as he continued to eat the bun Gokudera bought. The bomber followed behind them sulkily.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat down on his seat as Hana Kurokawa and Kyoko Sasagawa went near his seat.<p>

"Tsu-kun what happened to your arm?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"Ah, I sprained it during P.E. yesterday." Tsuna said.

"Really? I didn't notice." Hana said frowning.

"Ahahaha…. Well I tried to hide it from everyone but Yamamoto figured it out in the end." Tsuna said uncomfortable.

"Speaking of Yamamoto-kun, where is he?" Kyoko asked looking around.

"He went to talk with his baseball coach." Tsuna said but then he frowned. "He missed baseball practice again today."

"And that loyal follower of yours? Gokudera? Where is he?" Hana asked.

"He's in the rest room. He said something about cooling off." Tsuna said shrugging with his left shoulder. He finally learned his lesson.

"Neh, Tsuna-kun I heard Yamamoto's baseball tournament is coming soon." Kyoko said changing the subject. "Is his form looking good?"

Tsuna's eyes saddened as he said. "I-I don't know."

"Well I heard that he's been skipping practice lately so there's a chance that he'll just be in the bench this season." Hana said. Tsuna's eyes immediately widened.

"But that can't happen-" Tsuna said in protest. "Yamamoto's our best chance against the other school."

"Best chance or not, we can't have a star player that misses practice for his own convenience." Hana said and as she said that she looked at Tsuna whose face immediately shadowed.

"Tenth! /Tsuna!" Came two voices from the door. Hana and Kyoko turned to look. Yamamoto and Gokudera entered.

"Get away from me baseball idiot!" Gokudera said pushing Yamamoto.

"Ahahaha!" Yamamoto just laughed. The two of them stopped as they reached Tsuna's desk.

"Sorry I took so long tenth!" Gokudera said to Tsuna with a bow.

"The coach wanted to discuss something with me so I took longer than I thought Tsuna." Yamamoto said grinning. Hana and Kyoko looked at Tsuna whose eyes were still shadowed.

"Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked at Tsuna's lack of response. Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and looked up with an awkward smile.

"O-oh yeah." Tsuna said. "Its fine, I understand." But then he suddenly stood up.

"Tsuna?"

"Are you going somewhere Tenth?" Gokudera asked his boss who seemed to be walking towards the door.

"Uhm, I'm just going to the rest room." Tsuna said not looking back as he rushed off.

"Wait Tsuna!" Yamamoto said towards the brunet.

"Oi! Did you say something to tenth?" Gokudera said glaring at Hana.

Hana shrugged. "I just told him that there was a chance that Yamamoto would be in the bench this season 'cause he's been missing practice and all that."

Gokudera frowned at Kurokawa while Yamamoto's eyes widened.

"I'll go after him." Yamamoto said seriously as he dashed out of the classroom. Gokudera just stared after the rain guardian.

"Hana…" Kyoko said not sure of what to say at her friend's harsh words.

"Its fine, you don't have to say it Kyoko." Hana said sighing as she whispered to her friend. "I'm just tired of seeing those two acting the same so I had to give them a little push."

"Huh?" Kyoko asked, blinking her eyes innocently. Gokudera crossed his arms not sure of what to do for once.

* * *

><p>Tsuna entered the boy's C.R. upset. He was rubbing his eyes in irritation as he leaned against the wall. He sniffled slightly as he remembered what those girls said about him causing trouble for Yamamoto.<p>

_Because of me, Yamamoto can't even play baseball anymore. _Tsuna thought trying to pull himself even more into depression. _Ever since he was dragged into this mafia war…_

Just then the door to the rest room opened but Tsuna did not look up. He already knew who it was. He stiffened when he felt himself being enveloped by familiar arms.

"There you go caring about the wrong things again." Yamamoto whispered into his boss' ear. Tsuna buried his face into Yamamoto's chest now knowing what to say. "I already told you that skipping practice doesn't matter to me right?"

Tsuna looked up barely holding back tears as he looked at Yamamoto's smiling face. "But you love baseball! And the tournament's important to you-!"

"Yeah…" Yamamoto said slowly thinking but then he smiled gently. "But so are you…"

Tsuna's face exploded into red. Yamamoto chuckled as he pinched his boss' warm cheek. "B-b-but…" Tsuna stuttered.

"But nothing." Yamamoto said in a stern tone. "I've already decided."

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna said the red in his face slowly going away. They stayed like that for a few minutes but then they jumped apart when they felt someone about to enter the rest room.

"There you are!" Gokudera said when he slammed the door open. Then he saw Tsuna. "Jyuudaime! Are you okay now? Don't mind what Kurokawa said! She was just being stupid, spouting nonsense like that!"

"A-ah…" Tsuna said giving a watery smile at Gokudera. The bomber looked at Tsuna worriedly. Suddenly the brunet looked at his watch.

"Ah! We're going to be late." He said as he rubbed his eyes again to get rid of the tears at the corner of his eyes. He looked at his two best friends and said, "Let's go!"

"You go ahead tenth." Gokudera said smiling. "I have something to talk about with the baseball moron."

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto who shrugged. He then looked back at Gokudera who gave him a reassuring smile. "O-okay then. I-I'll see you guys later."

And with one last look at them, Tsuna left.

"So what did you want to talk about Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked the silver-head teen. The smile on Gokudera's lips dropped as he glared at Yamamoto.

"Oi, stop upsetting tenth and start attending your stupid baseball practices again." Gokudera said crossing his arms.

"Eh?" Yamamoto said surprised by the unexpected topic. "What?"

Gokudera blushed in embarrassment. "You heard what I said! Stop making jyuudaime upset and go back to your stupid baseball team already!"

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera's embarrassed face and sighed. "I can't. If I go to baseball practice I won't be able to escort Tsuna home."

Gokudera raised a curious eyebrow. "What am I an invisible wall or something? I can take the tenth home without you."

Yamamoto frowned. How was he going to explain this to the bomber?

"I just can't, okay?" Yamamoto said as he headed out of the rest room.

"WAIT!" Gokudera said, Yamamoto stopped walking. "Why?"

Yamamoto looked at the bomber. He knew Tsuna wanted to tell the storm guardian the truth but he also knew that the brunet did not want to involve and worry him. So Yamamoto just smiled and shrugged before he left leaving the bomber gapping after him.

* * *

><p>TIMESKIP TO LUNCH<p>

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were at the roof eating their lunch. Yamamoto was watching Tsuna who was trying to eat with his left-hand using the spoon his mother packed for him. Gokudera was staring at the two trying to determine what was up between them.

_Tch. It's getting on my nerves. _Gokudera thought as he bit on the chocolate cake he bought. He closed his eyes in annoyance but then he took another peek at the pair. _That baseball idiot seems more worried about the tenth than before. Is there something I'm missing here?_

Gokudera's eyes zeroed in on Tsuna's arm. _Could it be because of that? Does he blame that injury on himself?_ Gokudera frowned as he started to think.

"Maa… Tsuna you got food all over your face again." Yamamoto said laughing as he extended his handkerchief to his boss. Tsuna blushed but accepted the handkerchief offered.

"Oi, stop embarrassing the Tenth." Gokudera hissed at Yamamoto. But the rain guardian did not seem to notice him as he continued looking at Tsuna fondly. Gokudera sighed and gave up, instead he stood up.

"Are you going somewhere Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm going to buy myself some more juice jyuudaime." Gokudera said. "Would you like me to buy some for you too?"

Tsuna just shook his head while Yamamoto laughed.

"I'd like a carton of milk please." Yamamoto said smiling.

"I didn't ask what you want idiot." Gokudera said glaring at Yamamoto before leaving. As the door closed behind the bomber Tsuna turned to look at Yamamoto who turned to look at him back. There was a determined look in Tsuna's face as he opened his mouth to speak.

"No Tsuna." Yamamoto said sighing. Tsuna pouted.

"You didn't even let me say anything!" Tsuna said in protest. Yamamoto chuckled.

"I already know what you're going to say anyway." Yamamoto said waving it off. "It's something about me attending baseball practice right?"

"Look Yamamoto, I can wait while you practice baseball can't I?" Tsuna said, Yamamoto's eyes widened at this idea. "That way it'll be a win-win situation. We can still go home together at the same time you can attend practice."

"But-" Yamamoto began. Tsuna smiled at him softly.

"I've thought about it a lot. I'll wake up early every morning so you can practice baseball and I'll wait for you while you practice in the afternoon." Tsuna said. "It's not a big deal."

"But Tsuna, won't that be tiring?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna shook his head.

"All I'll be doing is waking up early and waiting." Tsuna said as he shrugged his left shoulder. Yamamoto blinked at his boss in astonishment before a smile replaced his expression and before long Tsuna found himself being hugged again.

"Thank you." Yamamoto said as he held the brunet close. Tsuna winced a bit since his shoulder was being strained, Yamamoto immediately let go. "Oh sorry."

"It's fine." Tsuna said rubbing his pained shoulder. Yamamoto's eyes flashed worriedly at the injury. The rain guardian was about to say something but then the door opened, revealing Gokudera.

"Sorry I took long jyuudaime!" Gokudera said panting. "There was something stupid called a 'line' in front of the cash register." Gokudera said annoyed. Tsuna and Yamamoto sweat dropped.

"I hoped you at least paid for that Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said his smile faltering when the bomber did not answer.

* * *

><p>TIME SKIP AFTER CLASSES<p>

"Jyuudaime, let's walk home together." Gokudera said cheerfully. Tsuna was putting his things into his bag as he looked up.

"Ah, you go ahead Gokudera." Tsuna said smiling. "I'm going to wait for Yamamoto to finish his baseball practice."

"WHAT?" Gokudera shouted. Tsuna winced. "The baseball idiot's going back to practicing and he dares asks you to wait for him?"

"No, _I_ told _him _that I'll wait for him to finish practice." Tsuna said smiling uncertainly at the bomber. Gokudera blinked confused.

"But-!" Gokudera started but then he changed his sentence. "W-well if j-jyuudaime wishes to wait for that addled idiot then I will wait with you, tenth."

Tsuna sighed. What will he do now? If Gokudera waits with him then the bomber will go home really late and there might be a chance that he gets attacked. But then Tsuna's worries were thrown out of the window when the door to their classroom opened and a _very _helpful character came in.

Gokudera turned to look at what his boss was looking at and immediately toppled to the floor.

"Hayato, I've come to get you." Bianchi said as she stared at her brother. Everyone in the classroom gaped at the pink-haired beauty. The poison scorpion walked towards Gokudera and picked him up. "Hayato, how many times have I told you not to lie down on the floor when you see me?"

Tsuna sweat dropped as Bianchi proceeded to drag Gokudera out of the classroom. But before she left she gave Tsuna a wink which the brunet returned with a wave.

"Are you ready Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked as he placed a hand on the boss' shoulder. Tsuna nodded as he took his bag and followed Yamamoto out of the classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **And update after update! Oh yeah! Hahah XD Please enjoy and read and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Personal Guardian<strong>

_By ilYamaTsuna7227li_

**Chapter 6**

"Oh Yamamoto! I see you've decided to show up for practice!" The coach said approvingly. Yamamoto grinned. "Good! Now go and join the others for laps."

"Hai!" He said. Yamamoto ran into the field treasuring the way the wind ruffled his hair as he ran. He looked up and waved at Tsuna who was at the stands.

Tsuna smiled at his guardian's enthusiasm and waved back with a smile. But then he jumped in his seat when there were sudden squeals.

"KYAAAAA! Yamamoto-sama's practicing today!" And as suddenly as that scream was heard, the stands began to fill with Yamamoto's screaming fan girls. Tsuna kept getting hit by the banners (who knows where those came from) and elbows of the fan girls.

Tsuna struggled a bit but then he froze when his sensitive right shoulder was suddenly hit by a fat girl.

"MOVE!" She said rather sassily as she shoved Tsuna aside. The brunet couldn't help the scream of pain that came from his mouth as he fell backwards unto the ground.

Meanwhile at the field…

The baseball team looked up at the sound of fan girls screaming.

"Yamamoto your fan club is back." One guy said nudging the rain guardian on his ribs. Yamamoto looked at the crowded stands with a frown. He couldn't see Tsuna.

"Hey Yamamoto, concentrate." The pitcher of their team said. Yamamoto turned back his attention to them, worry etched in his face.

"Something wrong?" They asked looking at Yamamoto.

"Wait, I have to talk to the coach about something." Yamamoto said as he ran back to the benches. The baseball team watched him leave with confused looks on their faces.

"Coach! Hey coach!" Yamamoto called out to their baseball leader.

"Hm?" The Coach said looking up at Yamamoto.

"Coach can you, uhm…" Yamamoto did not want to seem rude to his fans but… "Can you send those girls home? They're kind of distracting me."

The coach looked at him with a raised eyebrow as though saying: _Since when? _"Why?" The coach asked instead

Yamamoto cleared his throat. "Well you never know some of them might be a spy from another school in disguise." Yamamoto said with a matter-of-fact tone.

The reaction was instantaneous, a vein popped in the coach's forehead and he immediately got a megaphone. Yamamoto covered his ears.

"HEY YOU GIRLS!" The coach shouted through the megaphone loudly. Many people had to close their ears. "GO HOME OR ELSE!"

"Or else WHAT?" One fat girl had the courage to ask.

"DETENTION FOR EVERYONE!" The coach shouted. Almost immediately all the girls left their seats not wanting to have detention. Yamamoto looked at the stands scanning it as the girls left. He jogged near it trying to see where his spiky-haired boss went.

Meanwhile…

Tsuna sat up from the ground. His arm was shaking due to the impact it received earlier and he could almost feel himself go pale. He looked up and saw that the girls were leaving.

"Tch and I thought we can spy on their moves too." Came the whisper of the fat girl that hit Tsuna.

"Its fine, our school will still beat them." Came another whisper from a hideously dressed _girl_.

Tsuna shook his head as the stands finally cleared. He got up and sat himself once more on the bleachers.

"TSUNA!" Came a shout from the field he looked down and saw Yamamoto waving frantically at him. Tsuna raised a shaking hand and smiled weakly at the baseball fanatic.

Back at the field…

"Finally found who you're looking for Yamamoto?" The coach said when he saw Yamamoto wave at the brown-haired boy on the stands.

Yamamoto looked up sheepishly at his coach. "Sorry about that coach."

"It's fine." The coach said waving it off. "So that's the friend you've been talking about huh? He looks sort of pale doesn't he?"

"I think he got hit by one of the girls." Yamamoto said worriedly.

"Maybe. He does seem to be hurt already though." The coach said looking at the sling on Tsuna's arm.

"Ah… Maybe I should go and-" Yamamoto began as he was about to sprint to the brunet but the coach held him back.

"Leave him to me. I'll lead him to the benches while you go and practice with the team okay?" The coach said. Yamamoto nodded giving Tsuna one last uncertain look before running off.

The coach headed towards the bleachers in a steady pace.

At the stands…

Tsuna watched as the coach of the baseball team slowly approached him.

"Hey there kid." The coach said before he sat beside Tsuna.

"A-ah hello…" Tsuna said bowing his head slightly in greeting. There was silence.

"You a fan of baseball?" The coach asked Tsuna. Tsuna nodded slightly. "That's good. Kids your age should be interested in this type of sport." There was another silence.

Suddenly the coach stood up. "Stay in the benches for a while." He said smiling down kindly at Tsuna. When Tsuna looked uncertain he added. "Yamamoto would probably worry about you if you choose to stay here."

Almost immediately Tsuna stood up but he wobbled slightly so the coach had to steady him by the shoulders as they walked down.

"That injury seems serious." The coach said quietly as they walked down. "I saw you go pale when you tried to lift your hands in the stands."

"It's nothing." Tsuna mumbled as he was led into the benches by the coach.

"If you say so." The older man said shrugging. "But take note kid, no injury should be taken lightly." He said as he gestured Tsuna to lie down for a while. Tsuna took the offer with no second thoughts and immediately lied down. The coach watched him for a while before he headed to the field to give some instructions to his boys.

* * *

><p>AFTER PRACTICE<p>

Yamamoto rushed to the benches the moment the coach said 'time to go home'. When he arrived he saw Tsuna sleeping peacefully his face slightly pale. Yamamoto frowned when he saw this and walked nearer to the brunet.

His fingers traced the white face of his boss gently as he looked at the brunet's shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw the dark stain of blood seeping out onto the vest of Tsuna.

"Hey Yamamoto, is he alright?" Came the coach's voice followed by his team mates who crowded around to get a better view.

"He seems to have strained himself." Yamamoto said worriedly as he proceeded to carry Tsuna on his back. His team mates rushed forward to help him put the brunet on his back.

"Aren't you going to change first?" Their catcher asked.

"Uh, no time…" Yamamoto said thinking about the stain on Tsuna's vest. "We have a curfew."

Everyone nodded their acceptance of this explanation.

Yamamoto took his and Tsuna's bag before he walked off with the brunet still unconscious on his back.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto walked towards Tsuna's house at a steady pace being sure not to wake up the brunet that was on his back. His eyes softened when he felt the soft breathing of his boss on his shoulder. He walked like that for a while in sheer content. How he wished that peaceful days like these would last… But then-<p>

THUD!

Yamamoto's eyes widened when an unknown figure in a black coat landed before him. The baseball fanatic immediately stepped back in precaution however he suddenly felt a killer intent on his back and he dodged. A bullet whizzed past him, so dangerously close to his ear.

Yamamoto stumbled to the ground as two more people dressed in black joined the first one. The rain guardian ran towards the wall and set Tsuna down along with their bags. He took his Shiguren Kintoki which was on his baseball bat container and pointed it at the 3 enemies.

Without any warning they charged towards him. Yamamoto saw them extract some pocket knives from their pockets. He could see some liquid on it and he was almost certain that they were poisoned. He moved side-ways trying to dodge the blades. He knew they were only distracting him to get to Tsuna so he did not give up an inch as he fought them.

Twice, two of the figure had tried to go around him and towards the unconscious brunet instead but he did not give them a single chance.

_Shigure Souen Ryu: 5__th__ Offensive form! Samidare!_ Yamamoto thought as he encased his sword with blue flames. The enemies dodged his slash as he too tried to dodge their fists and knives. But then Yamamoto was distracted when a bullet suddenly fired from above. He barely got away, his sleeve was torn due to the force of the bullet but thankfully he did not gain a single scratch. But this single second of distraction cost him greatly and one enemy was able to sneak in a punch at his stomach.

_This is too much._ Yamamoto thought as he felt his body land the ground harshly. Suddenly the three unknown enemies were on top of him with their knives raised high.

"No one gets in our way." They said their weapon descending to the paralyzed rain guardian. Yamamoto closed his eyes but then he felt himself being pulled away.

Yamamoto opened his eyes and his amber eyes met Tsuna's sharp orange ones. However the Hyper Mode Tsuna seemed to be panting a bit and sweat rolled down the sides of his face as he stood in front of Yamamoto. The baseball fanatic looked at Tsuna's arms. He could see that neither one of them was on a sling. He looked around and saw the sling discarded a few feet away.

"I had to put on my gloves." Was the only thing the HDW Tsuna could say before he rushed at the enemies with everything he had.

Yamamoto watched stunned as his boss took on the three enemies with equal strength. How did Tsuna get to him in time?

Tsuna panted as he hit the nearest man with a fierce kick. He grabbed the shoulders of the other wincing a bit at the pressure he put on his shoulder before propelling upwards with his flames and as he was in mid-air he threw the person in his hands towards the other oncoming enemy.

At first he was just sleeping and the next thing he knew, he found his rain guardian being attacked by three unknown men. He could see that there was a great disadvantage and so without thinking twice he swallowed two blue HDW pellets. Afterwards he took off his sling which got in the way as he put on his mittens which immediately transformed into X-gloves. And then he found himself pulling Yamamoto away from the oncoming blade of the enemies.

Tsuna's eyes twitched as he felt the throbbing pain on his right shoulder. The three enemies stood up ready to attack him.

"Tsuna look out!" Yamamoto shouted as he defended Tsuna's back from three oncoming bullets.

"Thanks." The brunet said as his attention went back to the three men. The enemies charged once more in their direction. Tsuna propelled himself away from the danger before he kicked the head of the enemy directly below him.

_Shigure Souen Ryu! 7__th__ Defensive form! Shibuki Ame! _Yamamoto thought as he placed a defense of rain flames around him so that it would slow down the enemies attack. _There! _Yamamoto thought as he felt something penetrate his rain flames. He immediately slashed at that side but it only proved to be a knife thrown his way.

Meanwhile… Tsuna couldn't help the groan of pain that came out of his mouth when an enemy grabbed his right arm. He had let his guard down while he was delivering a blow to the other enemy.

"Gah!" Tsuna cried out when the enemy pulled harder on his injured arm. Tsuna's face turned deathly pale as he struggled against the inhuman strength.

_It's no use…_ He thought as his vision began to falter. He could see Yamamoto fighting so hard against an unseen enemy with his rain flames. If only he had his X-burner head phones.

_Wait, I can still do an X-burner even if I don't have them. _Tsuna thought. _I just can't release at full power. _And with that he concentrated on raising his flame power on his burners.

He could feel the flame pressure on his left glove rising and he felt the hard flames on his right glove burning brightly. "Here it goes." He whispered. And with that he released the hard flames on his right glove as the soft flames supported him.

The enemy holding his right arm let go when he was suddenly enveloped by pure sky flames. Tsuna stumbled back when the enemy let go. He fell back unto the hard asphalt tiredly, cold sweat poured down his pale face as he felt his right arm shaking. The dark blood stain on his vest had gotten bigger and wetter. The bullet wound he had received had reopened wider.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted as he immediately went in front of the brunet.

"Yama… Yamamoto…" Tsuna panted. "I…" But then he was cut off when he suddenly felt himself being grabbed from behind.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted as his eyes widened.

"Relax." Came a familiar voice, Tsuna could smell a familiar stench of smoke and he looked up. He came face-to-face with Shamal.

"Hmph. Attacking when Dame-Tsuna's injured, your family is really pathetic." Came another voice. Reborn jumped from out of nowhere and landed on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Reborn." Tsuna said in relief. Reborn looked at the three enemies with a dark expression on his face. Recognizing defeat the three shadows immediately retreated.

"Oh no you don't-" Reborn said as he fired his bullets. The bullets hit the targets and there was an explosion of smoke. However when the smoke was gone, the enemies had vanished as well. Reborn frowned.

Yamamoto sighs before he turns his attention to Tsuna. The flame on Tsuna's head vanishes leaving the brunet breathing heavily and groaning in pain.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto said letting go of his sword and rushing to the brunet's side. His face paled when he saw the growing dark stain on his boss' shirt. Seeing the panic look in the other's face, Tsuna reached out and took Yamamoto's hand in his.

"I'm fine." He said reassuringly with a small pained smile.

"We should get him back home immediately." Shamal said as he lifted the brunet over his shoulder.

"Maman and the kids are at an amusement park, we don't have to worry about being seen." Reborn commented, he took the sword Yamamoto let go. Yamamoto nodded quickly never letting go of Tsuna's hand as they walked home.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm done now." Shamal said after he had patched up Tsuna. The brunet was currently lying on his bed (shirt off) with the bandages on his shoulder renewed along with a new sling. "Can I leave?" Shamal asked Reborn. The baby nodded and the trident assassin couldn't help but sigh in relief as he immediately went.<p>

"Those people from Vindice are really troublesome." Reborn said crossing his arms. He looked at his student and then at Yamamoto who had refused to leave his boss' side. "Where there any specific techniques they used while fighting you?"

"No but they're really good with knives and their fists." Yamamoto said as he rubbed his stomach.

"I see." Reborn jumped down of Tsuna's bed. "I'll go inform the ninth about this. Stay here." And with that Reborn walked out.

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna's peaceful face as he sat there with regret. He reached out and brushed Tsuna's bangs softly to the side before tracing the dark circles under Tsuna's eyes with his fingers. The action caused the brunet to stir and soon enough big brown eyes were staring into amber ones.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto said softly as he retrieved his hands.

"Yama…" Tsuna took the baseball fanatic's hand. "Yamamoto."

"I'm sorry Tsuna." The rain guardian said his hands tightening around the brunet's smaller ones. "If only I-" He began but he had nothing to say.

"No, don't say sorry." Tsuna said as he tried to sit up. The baseball fan immediately helped him into a sitting position. The brunet blushed when Yamamoto face was mere inches from his as he helped him.

"Why shouldn't I say sorry?" Yamamoto asked softly.

"Because it's not your fault." Tsuna said and as he opened his mouth to say something more Yamamoto stopped him.

"Don't say it's your fault either." He said. Tsuna laughed.

"Well then, it's neither our faults. The enemy just had really bad timing and in their case they had been very lucky." Tsuna said as he placed a comforting hand on his rain guardian's cheek. "Okay?"

Yamamoto looked into those soft brown eyes and nodded reluctantly. Tsuna smiled softly.

"Good." He said as patted the other's cheek clumsily. "Now let's go eat dinner. We have to get up early for your baseball practice tomorrow."

"But-!" Yamamoto protested however, Tsuna suddenly reached out and pinched the rain guardian's cheek, hard. "Ouch! Tsuna! That hurts!"

"Yamamoto we've already been through this before." Tsuna said frowning. "You're going to baseball practice."

"I-" Yamamoto began but he groaned when Tsuna pinched his cheek harder.

"Yamamoto!"

"Fine! You win! My cheeks feel like it's bleeding already Tsuna!"

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

Tsuna woke up groggily as he rubbed his eyes. He could feel his shoulder acting up again as he frowned. Beside him, Yamamoto woke up at once when he felt Tsuna's bed cringe slightly as though someone was moving about.

Yamamoto yawned as he placed his face on the side of Tsuna's bed. "Good morning T-Tsuna." He said sleepily.

Tsuna nodded as he moved to the side of the bed, ready to get off. Yamamoto noticed this action, and suppressing another yawn he stood up and helped Tsuna up. The brunet leaned against the rain guardian as they both walked out of the room. Almost immediately, the scent of Tsuna's mom cooking alerted them awake.

Tsuna leaned against the railing of the stairs curiously.

"Mom's already awake?" He mumbled. Yamamoto was beside him smelling the scent of the food in the air.

"Hahaha! It smells good!" Yamamoto said grinning. "We should hurry and get ready Tsuna! We don't want your mom's cooking to go to waste."

Tsuna nodded as Yamamoto gently took his left hand (since his right shoulder was injured) and pulled him towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the food, mom." Tsuna said smiling at the woman who placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him.<p>

"It's nothing Tsu-kun! Cooking for you and Yamamoto-kun always bring me happiness." Nana said smiling as well as she walked to the refrigerator to get some milk for the two boys. When Nana had her back turned Tsuna's smile immediately dropped from his face and was replaced by a look of pain. His shoulder had been acting up ever since he woke up. Even when he was taking a bath it hurt!

Yamamoto, who was eagerly eating breakfast, noticed this and he put down his chopsticks and reached out a hand to Tsuna. The brunet looked at him with slightly pained-filled eyes before he took the other's hand.

"I'm fine." He murmured when Yamamoto squeezed his left hand in concern. The two of them abruptly let go when Nana returned while humming.

"Here's your milk." Nana said pouring them each a glass. Yamamoto gave her a charming smile.

"Thanks!" He said gratefully as he drank the milk enthusiastically, Tsuna also said thanks when his mother poured him one.

"Yamamoto-kun, I'm counting on you today for Tsu-kun okay?" Nana suddenly said. Tsuna almost spitted out his milk in shock. Yamamoto patted his boss back in concern as he grinned at Nana.

"You can count on me Sawada-san!" Yamamoto said as he continued to rub Tsuna's back. "I'll take care of Tsuna."

Nana smiled. "That's good to hear. And Tsu-kun, be more careful okay? I don't want to see you injured again." As she said this, her eyes looked at Tsuna's arm worriedly. The brunet could feel guilt in his stomach.

"H-hai, kaa-san." Tsuna said looking down. The pressure on his back lifted and instead he felt a hand on his head. He looked up and saw Yamamoto smiling at him encouragingly.

"You should hurry up and eat Tsuna or else your food will get cold." Yamamoto said softly as he turned to look back to his own food.

"Yamamoto-kun's right Tsu-kun! Now eat up!" Nana said smiling Tsuna nodded as he looked down at his food. He couldn't help the smile on his face as he ate.

* * *

><p>Tsuna shivered slightly as he and Yamamoto walked towards school. The air was cold, warning them of the approaching winter season. The brunet's cheeks were flushed from the cold and his fingertips were icy white. Noticing this, Yamamoto placed a protective right arm around his boss, careful not to hurt the other's recovering shoulder.<p>

Tsuna leaned in against the familiar warmth while Yamamoto took Tsuna's hands with his left hand. The Vongola's fingers were as cold as ice while his was warm.

"You should've brought a scarf or some mittens." Yamamoto suggested as pulled Tsuna against him, trying to share body heat. "At least you wouldn't be freezing."

"W-Well, I wasn't expecting it to be this cold." Tsuna said shivering. Yamamoto chuckled as he pulled Tsuna closer. The boss flinched slightly at the pressure on his shoulder. The baseball fan noticed this as well.

"Hasn't your shoulder healed yet?" Yamamoto asked worriedly. Tsuna sighed; he hated having a conversation about his shoulder. Although Yamamoto didn't show it, he knew that the rain guardian was beating himself up on the inside.

"It'll take some time to heal up." Tsuna said simply he looked up at Yamamoto and saw a concerned frown marring the usually happy face of his friend. He sighed again as he looked up at Yamamoto with determination. "You can't protect me from everything, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto's eyes widened at that statement before the expression became melancholy as he leaned towards the brunet. "No." Yamamoto said his eyes sorrowful and regretful. "But I wish I can."

Sadness gripped Tsuna's heart as he saw Yamamoto looking at him like that. Tsuna returned the pressure on his hands to Yamamoto's left hand. The baseball fanatic looked at him curiously.

"I'm just one person Yamamoto, there are so many more out there that you can protect." Tsuna said sternly as he looked at their intertwined hands. They had stopped walking. "Don't forget that okay?"

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto said and he couldn't help but envelope his arms around the selfless brunet, giving him a hug. "Tsuna, these people mean the world to you… but…" Yamamoto leaned back and smiled at him. "You mean the world to many people."

Tsuna blushed at that. Yamamoto chuckled as he ruffled the brunet's hair affectionately. The baseball fanatic placed his arm around Tsuna's shoulder once again before they continued walking towards school.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **So yeah, what have I been up to? Well we had a very annoying two-day scouting trip and us GIRLS weren't allowed to stay overnight in school which got me very irritated! GAH! And another thing I did was I tried to adopt an 8027 fanfic: I'm in love with my best friend but sadly someone got there before me! Hahaha! Ah, well better luck next time then ^^!

* * *

><p><strong>Personal Guardian<strong>

_By ilYamaTsuna7227li_

**Chapter 7**

At Yamamoto's Morning Practice…

Tsuna rubbed his eyes slightly when he saw Yamamoto run towards him.

"Your practice is done?" Tsuna asked in his sleepy voice. Yamamoto sat beside him as he looked at the brunet.

"Nah, we're just taking a break." Yamamoto said while ruffling the brunet's hair affectionately. Unable to take the sleepiness anymore (aided by the calmness he felt when Yamamoto ruffled his hair) Tsuna leaned against Yamamoto's shoulder and fell asleep. A light blush colored Yamamoto's cheeks as he gently pushed Tsuna's bangs to the side while the young boss slept.

"Hey Yamamoto time to get back to the fields-" One baseball member said but then he stopped when he saw the scene. "Oh- but you seem busy."

Yamamoto couldn't help the embarrassed chuckle he let out. "I think I have to extend my break a bit." He said with a grin. His teammate sighed.

"Suit yourself. But don't blame me if you get an earful from coach." He said with a shrug. Yamamoto laughed as his teammate went back to the field.

"I'll be fine." Yamamoto whispered as he leaned back against Tsuna. "It'll all be worth it." As he said that he also closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Tsuna rubbed his reddened cheek as he yawned beside him Yamamoto was cheerfully grinning.<p>

"Hahaha! I can't believe the coach didn't scold me for sleeping during practice!" Yamamoto said as adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry for falling asleep on your shoulder Yamamoto." Tsuna said embarrassed as he looked at his rain guardian.

"It's fine." Yamamoto said patting his boss' shoulder. That's when the bell suddenly rang. "Ah, you should go ahead to class Tsuna, I still have to go and change."

"A-ah, I'll see you then." Tsuna said waving at his friend who waved back before running off. The halls started to empty as Tsuna walked towards his classroom. Suddenly he passed by a student hurrying along the corridors. The brunet side-stepped in time before they could collide, however Tsuna's eyes suddenly widened when the person who passed him whispered something.

"The anti-Vongola famiglia sends their greeting." The unknown student smirked as he passed. "Vongola Decimo…"

Tsuna turned around his eyes wide, wanting to get a glimpse of the strange person but when he looked, no one was there. The young boss could feel his heart thumping nervously against his chest. The killing intent left by the boy was so suffocating that he could hardly breathe even though the perpetrator was already gone.

Tsuna felt his knees buckle before he landed on the floor with an ungraceful thud. He felt himself shake and the pain on his shoulder had worsened.

_What was that? _He thought as he gripped the front of his shirt.

* * *

><p>SEVERAL MINUTES LATER…<p>

Yamamoto entered the classroom a grin on his face as he apologized to the teacher for being late.

"I had to change." He said flashing a charming smile at his classmates and teacher which made most of the female population swoon. He walked towards his seat and the first thing he saw was Gokudera as he passed by. However, the bomber paid no attention to him. Instead the bomber was giving worried looks to another person. Yamamoto followed the other's gaze and he felt his heart tighten in worry when he saw Tsuna looking pale as he looked down on his desk.

Yamamoto sat beside Tsuna which was pretty lucky if he did say so himself. So when the baseball idol sat down the first thing he did was turn to the brunet beside him.

"Tsuna is there something wrong?" Yamamoto whispered worriedly. At the sound of that familiar voice, Tsuna immediately looked up his eyes wide with fear.

"Yamamoto-" He began in a small voice but was then interrupted.

"No talking." The teacher said as he walked towards Yamamoto and Tsuna's desk. The brunet seemed to shrink back a little while Yamamoto frowned.

"Hey, don't tell jyuudaime what to do!" Gokudera suddenly said to the teacher. Everyone's attention turned to him. The teacher gave Gokudera a disapproving look.

"Mr. Gokudera please control your temper or you will be sent to the principal's office." The teacher said frowning at the bomber.

"Like I care." Gokudera answered giving the teacher a deathly glare. The teacher flinched.

"Gokudera Hayato, principal's office. Now." The teacher said in a commanding tone. Gokudera glared at him but Tsuna managed to catch the bomber's eyes while shaking his head. Gokudera frowned but stood up nontheless, heading towards the principal's office.

Everyone stared at the silver-head's leaving form and Yamamoto took this chance to grab Tsuna's hand and drag him out of his chair. The brunet was totally off-guard when his rain guardian did this.

"Sensei!" Yamamoto suddenly said. Everyone's attention shifted back to him and to Tsuna. "I'm going to take Tsuna to the clinic. He isn't looking good."

"Ah w-well-" The teacher said but Yamamoto didn't give him a chance to reply as he gently dragged Tsuna out of the door, leaving everyone gapping after them.

* * *

><p>"Okay, tell me what's wrong now Tsuna." Yamamoto said looking at the brunet, worry etched in his features. The two of them were currently at the rooftop. Yamamoto deemed it the place that they will most likely be less overheard.<p>

Tsuna looked at his rain guardian, clearly seeing the concern in the amber eyes and the frown marring the usually smiling face. Unable to himself, Tsuna threw himself at Yamamoto wanting to be comforted by the familiar warmth.

Yamamoto's eyes widened when Tsuna suddenly crashed into him. The young boss' arms clung to his neck desperately. He automatically enveloped the other, circling his arms around the brunet's waist as he hugged him back. He could feel Tsuna slightly shaking against him and he rubbed the other's back in comfort.

"Tsuna what's wrong?" He whispered in the other's ear. Tsuna buried his face unto Yamamoto's shoulder softly mumbling to him what happened earlier. Explaining in full detail the killing intent he felt when the unknown student passed by.

"The anti-Vongola family?" Yamamoto repeated. Tsuna pulled back and looked at the guardian's eyes nodding slightly. Yamamoto took Tsuna's hand into his; taking note how cold they seemed to be. The rain guardian leaned forward until his and Tsuna's forehead touched. He looked into the Vongola's eyes earnestly as he said with whole-hearted devotion. "It'll be fine, I'll protect you."

Tsuna's face flooded with color at this statement and he couldn't help but look away from the probing amber eyes. Yamamoto smiled slightly as he leaned back to give the other space. He let go of Tsuna's hand and opted to putting his arm around the brunet instead, careful not to hurt the other's shoulder.

"Let's get back to class." Yamamoto said with a smile.

"A-ah…" Tsuna said still blushing as Yamamoto led him to the exit.

* * *

><p>TIME SKIP TO LUNCHTIME<p>

At the rooftop…

"I can't believe Gokudera-kun was called to the principals' office again." Tsuna said sighing. Ever since he told Yamamoto what happened earlier, the pressure of the killing intent on him lifted and he was able to breathe again.

"Maa… maa… Gokudera will always be Gokudera." The young baseball player said as he ate the bento on his hand enthusiastically. "Uwa! Maman's cooking is the best."

Tsuna smiled at his rain guardian. "I'm sure she'd be happy to hear you say that." Yamamoto grinned at the brunet. The two of them ate silently side by side, enjoying the peace they had.

_With Yamamoto around, everything seem so calm. _Tsuna said as he bit on an octopus hotdog. He closed his eyes serenely, enjoying the wind that ruffled his hair. He failed to see Yamamoto looking at his expression with a slight blush on his face and with a small smile.

Tsuna's eyes snapped open when he felt a soft touch on his cheeks. He looked sideways and saw Yamamoto smiling at him as he gently traced Tsuna's cheek with his fingers.

"You had some rice on your cheeks." The rain guardian said as he cupped Tsuna's cheeks gently. The brunet stared at Yamamoto, his eyes slightly wide as a blush spread across his cheeks. He could hear his heart beating frantically again his chest.

_This feeling again… _Tsuna said as he looked at Yamamoto who was looking at him with a gentle smile. The warm hand on his cheek seemed to be intensifying the frantic pounding of his heart. The touch sent electric statics through him, immobilizing him. With so much going on lately, he wasn't able to pay proper attention to his heart. He turned a deaf ear to it when he would feel it beat irregularly whenever Yamamoto smiled or looked his way.

And because of that… the pounding of his heart had become stronger in reaction to the rain guardian…

"Hm? Are you okay, Tsuna?" Yamamoto said as he finally removed his hand from the other's cheek. The brunet was finally able to breathe again. Tsuna placed cold fingers against his forehead, feeling the heat emanated by his face.

"Uhm, yeah… sorry about that." Tsuna said smiling in embarrassment at Yamamoto. "I guess I just zoned out."

Yamamoto tilted his head slightly, his eyes narrowing a bit in concern. The last time Tsuna said he was all right, he was actually hiding a bullet wound from him. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." The brunet said as he looked back down at his lunch. Yamamoto opened his mouth about to say something but the, the baseball idol suddenly dropped his lunch. The young Vongola looked at him in shock.

"Yama-" However he was cut off when Yamamoto suddenly threw himself at him. Tsuna yelped as he fell backward, However, Yamamoto had his arms around him, so it was the baseball idol that absorbed most of the impact. There was a loud crash.

Tsuna could feel his heart racing faster than before as Yamamoto's arms around him tightened protectively.

"Tsuna are you okay?" Yamamoto whispered in the other's ear. The breath of the other tickled Tsuna's ear causing him to blush deeply at the contact. The boss gulped his mouth dry and his voice refusing to come out.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto did not wait for Tsuna's response as he settled the brunet gently on the ground and jumped to his feet. He took his sword and kneeled protectively in front of the sky guardian.

Tsuna shakily sat up and looked over Yamamoto's shoulder. He saw a small crater on the place he was sitting on awhile ago and in the middle of that crater was a lone tonfa.

_That's- _Tsuna thought but then he looked up when a dark figure landed next to the small crater…

… It was none other than Hibari Kyoya.

"You herbivores are too noisy. You interrupted my nap." The prefect said as he bent down and took his tonfa. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Yamamoto's defensive stance and narrowed cautious eyes.

"What the-?" Oh it's just you Hibari!" Yamamoto said immediately losing his serious look and putting down his sword. "You scared me there for a sec!"

"What do you mean by that herbivore?" Hibari asked as he looked at the swordsman. Yamamoto shrugged as he turned around to look at Tsuna.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly as he extended a hand to the young boss who was looking at Hibari incredulously. Tsuna's gaze snapped to his rain guardian and to his hand. "Sorry about that, I thought we were being attacked." Yamamoto whispered smiling sheepishly.

Another blush colored Tsuna's face as he accepted Yamamoto's hand. It felt nice and comforting against his. The guardian pulled him up gently, steadying him by putting both hands on the smaller brunet's shoulders.

"A-ah, its n-no problem." Tsuna said smiling a bit. He then looked over Yamamoto's shoulder and at Hibari who was looking at them suspiciously.

"H-Hibari-san, sorry for your disturbing your nap." Tsuna said towards the prefect. Yamamoto also turned around and smiled at the senior.

"Hahaha! And I'm sorry for nearly attacking you." Yamamoto said innocently. Tsuna sweat dropped at what Yamamoto said.

Hibari just looked at them silently for a moment before he turned his back, walking away. "Whatever. What you're doing does not concern me."

Tsuna watched his cloud guardian leave, relief flooding in his heart. Its good thing the prefect didn't ask any questions.

"That Hibari will always be the same." Yamamoto said with a grin. Tsuna nodded absently. Yamamoto turned to him. "Anyway are you okay Tsuna? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Tsuna immediately looked at Yamamoto. "What? No of course you didn't!" A relieved smile broke across Yamamoto's face.

"That's good." He said but then he looked at the ground. "Ah… my lunch is ruined." Tsuna followed his gaze and saw the lunch box Yamamoto dropped earlier, the food was scattered everywhere and the bento itself was upturned. Beside Yamamoto's lunch box was his own, and the weird thing was it was still safe and sound, its contents still intact inside not scattered like Yamamoto's.

_What the-? How did that happen? _Tsuna thought as he approached the bento. Meanwhile leaning out of sight was a certain baby with an amused smirk on his face.

Yamamoto approached his ruined lunch and sighed, so much for eating Tsuna's mother's cooking. Tsuna noticed the disappointed look on Yamamoto's face and he couldn't help but feel guilty.

Oh man, why was Yamamoto's lunch sacrificed for his safety?

"Here" Tsuna said, ignoring his hungry stomach and extending his hardly touched bento to the baseball star. Yamamoto turned to him in surprise.

"Wha-? But that's your lunch Tsuna. I can't take it." Yamamoto said refusing the brown-haired teen. Tsuna looked at him exasperatedly.

"Sure you can." The Vongola said as he shoved the box into the other's hand. The rain guardian was startled by the action. "Make sure you eat it all, my mom won't be happy if there's even a grain of rice left."

Tsuna walked over to the place Yamamoto's lunch box was. He began scooping up the wasted food as he sighed. Sometimes, he wished he could have a normal lunch time with his rain guardian.

Realizing what he suddenly thought, Tsuna blushed. _Not just him of course but with the others as well. _Tsuna thought quickly, covering up his _mistake. _

Yamamoto watched Tsuna clean up the mess with an exasperated look on his face. He didn't want Tsuna's lunch at all if the brunet wasn't going to eat as well.

"Tsuna." Yamamoto called out as he neared the brunet. Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and looked up.

"What's up?" He asked. Yamamoto smiled at him as he pointed at the bento.

"Why don't the two of us, eat it together instead?" He suggested. Tsuna blinked.

"I-It's fine, you need more energy than me. You can have it all." Tsuna said as he felt his stomach receding a bit from hunger. Darn his big appetite during lunch.

Yamamoto frowned at him. He kneeled beside the young boss.

"Fine then, I won't eat." Yamamoto said. Tsuna looked at the guardian beside him in surprise.

"What?"

Yamamoto grinned at him. "I said I won't eat. Well, not unless you eat with me anyway."

Tsuna gapped at him not knowing what to say. The rain guardian continued to grin at him, knowing that he had fully cornered the boy. A light blush spread across Tsuna' face as he sighed.

"Fine." Tsuna said as Yamamoto placed an arm around him in triumph.

"Hahaha! Awesome!" The baseball idol said. He stood up and pulled Tsuna up with him. "Let's eat by the shade." Tsuna nodded as Yamamoto continued to pull him towards the other side. The two of them sat side-by-side with Tsuna's bento in between them.

_This is going to be hard with my arm on a sling. _Tsuna thought. As though reading his mind, Yamamoto picked an octopus hotdog with his chopsticks and baited it in front of the brunet's face.

"You don't have to worry about anything Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he nudged the brunet gently by the shoulders. "I'll take care of you." He added with a soft smile.

Tsuna blushed again. _I blush too much. _He thought as he felt the warmth on his cheeks. _What's up with me?_

Tsuna tentatively opened his mouth as Yamamoto fed him the food with his chopsticks. Somehow, the food tasted more delicious with Yamamoto feeding it to him…

…Wait, what?

Tsuna's eyes widened at what just crossed his mind. The heat on his face got worse if that was possible and he buried his already flushed face on his hands. Yamamoto, who was half-way into eating some delicious egg rolls, looked at his boss curiously.

"Tsuna is there something wrong?" Yamamoto asked, forgetting the egg roll.

"N-no, everything's fine." Tsuna said, his voice muffled by his hands.

"Why are you hiding your face, then?" Yamamoto asked, clueless.

"I-I'm feeling a bit strange." Tsuna said honestly. Yamamoto put down the egg roll and shifted closer to the brunet worriedly as he balanced Tsuna's bento on his left hand. He placed his right hand on Tsuna's forehead, feeling his temperature.

"Do you have a fever?" He asked, concerned. Tsuna looked up at his rain guardian.

"I-I don't think so." Tsuna said taking a deep breath as he tried to calm his beating heart.

"Then what-?" However Yamamoto's question was interrupted when the door to the rooftop opened suddenly.

"JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted as he looked around. When he spotted Tsuna sitting by the corner with Yamamoto he immediately rushed to them, pushing the baseball idol away from Tsuna as much as possible.

"Jyuudaime! I'm sorry I was late!" Gokudera said as he bowed deeply at Tsuna. "The stupid teacher wouldn't let me leave no matter what I did!"

"I-It's fine Gokudera-kun. I understand, but please don't get yourself into trouble anymore." Tsuna said to the bomber who looked at him with admiring eyes.

Yamamoto laughed. "He's right Gokudera. Pretty soon you'll be spending more time in the principal's office than in the classroom." Gokudera turned to glare at him.

"Maa… maa…" Yamamoto said when Gokudera took out a dynamite intending to blow him up. Tsuna automatically pulled on Gokudera's arm.

"Gokudera-kun stop. You'll get in trouble again." Tsuna said. Gokudera looked at him his expression unsure.

"But jyuudaime, this idiot-!" Gokudera began. But then he stopped when he saw Tsuna shake his head.

Meanwhile… still leaning out of sight… the 'certain' baby frowned as he saw the scene before him. His idiot pupil was this close to finally figuring out something important. But the bomber just had to interrupt!

"And with all the things that have been happening lately, I'm not even sure when another chance will come up." He said as he thought back to the recent attacks on Tsuna and Yamamoto. The baby made a mental note to send a present to Gokudera in the form of Bianchi later. Payback was indeed sweet.

With a smirk, he left, concocting some very evil but genius plans involving his naïve student.

_I hope you're ready Dame-Tsuna._

* * *

><p>AFTER CLASSES…<p>

"You don't have any baseball practice today?" Tsuna asked as he and Yamamoto walked home.

"Nope. Our coach had an important meeting and all of my ball mates had other things to do." Yamamoto said with a carefree grin.

"I see." Tsuna said then he looked around. "So where's Gokudera-kun?"

"Oh, he was dragged away by Bianchi when he was on his way to the rest room." Yamamoto said casually.

"What?" Tsuna said gapping. "Why?"

"I don't know." Yamamoto said shrugging. "She kept saying something about 'doing it for love'."

"Love?" Tsuna repeated to himself.

"Yeah, love." Yamamoto said leaning towards the brunet with a grin. Tsuna's face automatically turned beet red as he felt his heart acting up again. He leaned back a bit, uncomfortable with the sudden invasion of personal space. Tsuna's heart skipped a beat when Yamamoto suddenly lifted a hand to his hair.

"You had a leaf on your hair." Yamamoto said finally leaning away as he showed him the red and orange leaf. Tsuna couldn't help but sigh.

"T-Thanks." Tsuna said as he willed his blush away. Yamamoto shrugged it off.

"No problem." He said grinning at the brunet. He placed an arm casually around the young boss. Tsuna flinched slightly at the contact.

"This is too slow." Came an annoyed voice hiding in a dark alley. "Shamal, do your thing."

"Whatever." Came a bored voice. Suddenly a mosquito came out of that dark alley and flew towards Tsuna.

The brunet's eyes widened slightly when he felt his intuition ringing. Something was approaching him, and fast. Tsuna stopped walking and looked around, Yamamoto stopped too.

"Tsuna?"

The brunet ignored his guardian for a moment as he observed the surroundings. No one was there, no presence was present.

"Was it my imagination?" Tsuna mumbled to himself. Yamamoto's grip around Tsuna's shoulders tightened causing the brunet to look up at him. There was concern in the other's amber eyes as he looked at the young boss. Tsuna blushed unconsciously.

"What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked.

"N-Nothing, I-I just thought-" Tsuna began but then he was cut off when he felt something bite his neck. He was about to hit whatever it was that bit him but then he gasped when he felt pain in his left hand just as he was about to move it. A numb feeling suddenly spread across his body and he felt his knees buckle under him.

There was a loud cry of his name and before he knew it, he had collapsed into familiar and gentle arms. His eyes were still open looking up blankly. He couldn't move any part of his body.

"Tsuna! Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out the name of the brunet as he cradled him in his arms.

"Y-Yamamoto." Tsuna gasped out as he felt his head lean against the other's chest. "I-I can't m-move."

"W-what?" Yamamoto said as he placed a hand on the brunet's face. His forehead creased with worry as the brunet continued to look at him blankly.

_What should I do? Tsuna is-! _Yamamoto thought biting his lip frantically.

"Oi!" Came a sudden voice. Yamamoto looked up and saw Reborn standing in front of them.

"Kid!" Yamamoto said in relief.

"R-Reborn…" Tsuna mumbled out. Yamamoto's gazed snapped back to his boss. Reborn neared his immobile student, checking the vital signs.

"He's fine. He was just shot by a neutralizing medicine. He won't be able to move for a while." Reborn said as he looked at Yamamoto. "Take him back home, I'll tail you to make sure that no one attacks you while Dame-Tsuna is in this condition."

"A-ah." Yamamoto said immediately lifting the brunet up. Tsuna's head lolled to the side and it ended up lying comfortably on Yamamoto shoulder. The brunet's eyes widened slightly as he blushed. Reborn smirked at his student's expression.

"We'll go ahead then." Yamamoto said as he walked as fast as he could while carrying his boss.

"Did it work?" Shamal asked, coming out of the alley when Yamamoto was out of sight. Reborn smirked.

"We'll see…" Reborn said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Thanks for reviewing! Love you all for the comments! MWAH! Read and review this one too! XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **Updating of chapter 8 complete! I wish everyone enjoys!

* * *

><p><strong>Personal Guardian<strong>

_By ilYamaTsuna7227li_

**Chapter 8**

Tsuna lied still in Yamamoto's arms as he heard his guardian panting slightly from panic and from carrying him. He could feel the urgency in how Yamamoto held him and he couldn't help but feel panicky. I mean, Yamamoto was supposed to be the calm one among them. If he was panicked, obviously the boss will be frantic too.

"Y-Yama…" Tsuna panted a bit. "Y-Yamamoto… c-calm down."

Yamamoto's eyes widened at what the brunet said.

"Tsuna you-"

"I-I'll be fine…" Tsuna said firmly. "Reborn said that I'll be fine…"

"But Tsuna-!" Yamamoto began but then he stopped when he felt Tsuna bury his face on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine." He softly mumbled. The rain guardian blushed slightly. The action made him feel calmer. It seemed like Tsuna had been able to regain a small control of his body, now.

After a few minutes, Yamamoto finally arrived at the Sawada household. He knocked on the door but no one answered.

"The key's in my pocket." Tsuna mumbled. Yamamoto kneeled down for a moment muttering a quick apology to Tsuna as he leaned him against the wall to free his hands. He reached into the other's pocket and took out the key. He immediately rushed to the door opening it, before he went back to Tsuna and swooped him into his arms once more.

When Yamamoto entered he kicked the door closed before running up to Tsuna's room.

Once he was in, he gently laid the brunet on the bed. Tsuna grunted a bit as he felt the warmth leave him. Yamamoto was immediately by his side.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt anywhere?" Yamamoto asked.

"No…" Tsuna said softly. He flexed his fingers a bit. Yamamoto noticed this and he immediately held the other's hand in his. Tsuna blushed at the contact, but he returned the grip nonetheless.

"If you need anything, I'll be here." Yamamoto said. Tsuna nodded, sleep suddenly over taking his senses as his eyes drooped.

"I-I think I-I'll sleep for now…" The young boss mumbled as he slowly felt his mind entering dream land. However, his grip on Yamamoto's hand did not loosen one bit. Yamamoto looked at the younger teen worriedly, wondering if he should let him sleep or not.

"Tsuna wait-" But Yamamoto was interrupted when the window of Tsuna's room suddenly opened.

"It's okay Yamamoto, you can let him sleep. The shot wasn't lethal." Reborn said as he entered.

"Oh kid! It's you! Have you found the antidote already?" Yamamoto asked eagerly. The yellow pacifier arcobaleno shook his head.

"No need. The effects of the drug will wear off by the time Dame-Tsuna wakes up." He said. Yamamoto sighed in relief as he looked back at his boss. The young Vongola still had a firm grip on his hand making him unable to move away.

"You seem tired." Reborn said as he noticed the look on Yamamoto's face.

"Just a little sleepy." Yamamoto said with a reassuring smile. "But I'll be fine."

"Even so, you should go and take a rest." Reborn said with a frown.

"I'd love to but…" Yamamoto looked at his and Tsuna's intertwined fingers with an exasperated smile. "Tsuna doesn't want to let go."

Reborn held back the urge to face palm himself.

_Or face-palm Yamamoto and Dame-Tsuna more like it. _Reborn thought as he jumped at Tsuna's desk. Honestly, how stupid can a person get?

"Why don't you just sleep next to Dame-Tsuna then? It seems like he still has some space on his bed." Reborn said gesturing with his hand. Yamamoto stared at him like he was an alien from another planet speaking a different language. The young baseball idol broke into an awkward grin.

"I-I don't think that will work." Yamamoto said scratching his cheek sheepishly. Reborn tilted his head, pretending to be innocent.

"Why not?" He asked in a confused tone but inside he was smirking. Yamamoto blushed, looking down slightly.

"Well, it's a bit embarrassing and…" Yamamoto began awkwardly. "I don't think Tsuna will react well to me being in the same bed as him when he wakes up."

"What makes you say that?" Reborn asked curiously.

"Well, Tsuna's been attacking really weird lately." Yamamoto said thoughtfully. "He's been really jumpy and he doesn't look me in the eye anymore. I don't know if he's hiding something from me, but I want to give him some personal space if that's what he wants."

Reborn sighed. "Well, since _he's _Dame-Tsuna, I don't think he's hiding anything from you at all. He's a bit too honest to actually hide something from you of all people."

"You really think so?" Yamamoto asked, immediately perking up at what the arcobaleno said. Reborn mentally shook his head. Honestly it was too easy to please these people.

"Yes, I know so." Reborn said as he took Leon and the chameleon morphed into a gun as he pointed it at Yamamoto. "Now get some rest."

Yamamoto chuckled as he rose up his hand in mock surrender. He gently pushed Tsuna to the side of the bed to give him some room. Afterwards he curled up beside the brunet, their intertwined hands in the middle as Yamamoto closed his eyes. The young boss was wrapped in a blanket while the rain guardian just lied there in content. Pretty soon the soft breathings of the two young teens filled the room. Reborn looked at the scene with a smirk.

His smirk widened when he saw Yamamoto unconsciously wrap his arms protectively around the slightly shivering Tsuna. The young Vongola stopped shivering and gave off a contented yawn as he leaned against the warmth.

_Click!_

"Ah, I got a good black mailing material." Reborn said with a mischievous glint on his eyes as Leon morphed back into a chameleon. He hopped to the window again, making sure to shut it behind him. He and Shamal will be guarding the Sawada household, just in case some unwanted enemies appear while the two teens were out.

_I wonder what you will do when you wake up, No-good student of mine. _

* * *

><p>Tsuna opened his eyes lazily as he felt the numb feeling in his body slowly leaving him. His eyes were a bit heavy though from sleeping. He yawned tiredly as he shifted a bit. The position he was in was comforting, there was no doubt about that, but his muscles were protesting a bit from being curled up like that.<p>

So Tsuna unwillingly opened his eyes to stretch a bit and to shift to a better position. But then he stopped when he felt arms stopping his movements and his eyes widened when they met the sleeping face of his rain guardian.

"Yama-" Tsuna voiced out in shock but then he squeaked in shock when he felt the arms tightened around him. The sleeping face of his guardian neared his. The sudden closure made Tsuna dizzy. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears and he was pretty sure his face was as red as a tomato.

However, despite the embarrassment he felt, the fact that he was in Yamamoto's arms made the young Vongola boss feel relaxed, calm, and safe.

Yamamoto continued breathing in and out softly, his face utterly peaceful and unaware of the teen staring at him. Tsuna could feel the blush in his cheeks relaxing as he looked at Yamamoto's face. He couldn't help but wonder what sort of dream the baseball idol was having. As though hearing his thoughts, the rain guardian began sleep talking.

"T-Tsu…na…" Yamamoto mumbled softly. Tsuna nearly couldn't hear it, but when he did realized what Yamamoto said, his heart skipped a beat. He leaned in a bit more to hear what else the other had to say.

"I'll protect…. You…" Yamamoto said and as though to prove his point he held Tsuna closely and protectively. "I promise…"

A warm feeling filled Tsuna's heart as he heard these words. Even in his dreams, his rain guardian was thinking of him!

"I…" Tsuna began as he gulped, his mouth was dry. But then he closed his eyes and buried his face on Yamamoto's shoulder as the look on his face became soft and he felt understanding cloud his senses. "I'll protect you too…. With everything I've got."

Tsuna failed to see the small smile that stole into Yamamoto's face. They stayed like that for a few minutes, when the door to Tsuna's room opened. Reborn entered quietly. Tsuna flinched but he did not move away from Yamamoto.

Reborn stopped in front of his No-good student's bed.

"So have you finally realized it?" Reborn asked, his eyes shadowing with a smirk pasted on his face. Tsuna didn't answer, his face still buried on his sleeping guardian's shoulder. Heat had invaded his face again. The smirk on his tutor's face widened when he still did not answer.

Reborn sighed as he walked towards the door. However, he said one final thing to his student before he closed the door.

"You know Dame-Tsuna… silence means yes." Was the last thing Tsuna heard before Reborn closed the door.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto slowly opened his eyes as he woke up. He stifled a yawn as he blinked his eyes and looked around. The first thing he saw was Tsuna sitting up and staring at him. Blink.<p>

"Hey." Tsuna said with a soft voice and a tired smile. Almost instantly, Yamamoto sat up grabbing hold of the brunet's shoulders before he held the other in a gentle hug.

"Tsuna! You're okay!" Yamamoto said relief seeping into his voice. Tsuna could feel heat building up on his face but he chose to ignore it as he relaxed into the rain guardian's hug.

"Yeah… sorry for worrying you." Tsuna said as he placed a cold hand on the side of Yamamoto's face. Automatically, the baseball idol leaned back and took the other's hand.

"Tsuna, your hands are cold, are you sure you're okay?" Yamamoto asked as he gently squeezed Tsuna's hands in his. He rubbed it slightly in order to warm it up. The brunet blushed in embarrassment but nodded nonetheless.

"I'm fine Yamamoto, really." Tsuna said as he looked at the other earnestly. Yamamoto sighed before he smiled gently.

"That's good." The rain guardian said, and without warning he leaned in and embraced the teen again. Tsuna's eyes widened as he felt his heart beating loudly against his chest. The other's scent and the way he held him was so over-whelming that it knocked Tsuna's breath away.

"I'm really glad you're okay Tsuna." Yamamoto said. "I was so worried."

Tsuna's eyes softened with regret as he heard the defenseless voice of the other. He hugged back, leaning into the warmth even more as he whispered, "I'm sorry…"

The two of them stayed like that for awhile, each of them taking comfort from the other. However the two of them jumped apart when the door opened and a certain someone cleared his throat.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna said his face as bright as a tomato. Beside him, Yamamoto still had one arm around Tsuna's back as he chuckled in embarrassment. The baby hitman smirked.

"Sorry to interrupt your ah- 'alone time' but dinner's ready and mama told me to get you." Reborn said as he crossed his arms.

"Ah, okay then. Tell mom, we'll be right down." Tsuna said scratching his cheek in embarrassment. Reborn raised an eyebrow as he pointed his Leon gun at his student smirking dangerously.

"You think you can order me around?" Reborn said.

"HIIIII! Gomen!" Tsuna suddenly shouted while beside him, Yamamoto laughed. Satisfied, Reborn put down the gun and walked out of the room.

"Hurry up or the food will get cold." Reborn said before he left.

"We should get going then Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he smoothly got off the bed. He extended a hand to his boss who accepted it gratefully.

"Ah, thanks." Tsuna mumbled.

"Hahaha! No prob." Yamamoto said as he gently guided the brunet to the door.

* * *

><p>"Tsu-kun, Yamamoto-kun…" Nana greeted as the 2 boys entered the kitchen. She was about to say something more but then her eyes widened when she saw that Yamamoto had an arm around Tsuna's waist.<p>

"Eh? Mom?" Tsuna asked, wondering what her mom was staring at. Nana looked at her son, her eyes shining while Tsuna looked at her expression confused. "Are you okay Mom? There's a weird look on your face…"

Nana turned her back on them. She placed a hand on her cheek as she silently squealed in her mind. Honestly! Yamamoto and Tsuna being together was just too cute for her to handle.

"Sawada-san?" This time it was Yamamoto who was asking worriedly.

_Ah. The perfect son-in-law. _Nana mused before she shook her head trying to will the thought away. _I must be strong! _She thought before she turned around with a determined expression on her face but then she almost squealed out loud when she saw Yamamoto and Tsuna exchanging looks. Tsuna had a hand grabbing Yamamoto's sleeve while the other still had an arm around the other's waist in support.

_Kya! Too cute! _Nana thought with a blush. She cleared her thoughts. "Boys, just sit down and don't worry about me. I'm fine… It's not polite to keep your food waiting you know."

Yamamoto and Tsuna looked at each other again before nodding at Nana's request. They made their way to the chairs, sitting down at the same time. Nana watched her two favorite boys fondly.

Something has definitely changed between them.

* * *

><p>"Yep, something definitely has changed between them." Hana said as she eyes Yamamoto and Tsuna suspiciously.<p>

"I know right? They seemed more in 'sync' than before." A girl whispered back to Hana as they looked at the 2 Vongolas.

"I mean look at the way they act around each other…"

"Yamamoto-sama's his reactions seem secondary to Sawada-san's…" The murmurs continued.

_That's true… _Hana thought as he looked at the couple. When Dame-Tsuna seemed to be upset about something or when he suddenly seems anxious the first person he looks at would be the baseball idol. Sometimes the brunet's hand would even twitch towards rain guardian's hand, unconsciously.

While Yamamoto… he seemed to always know what the other was thinking. When the other was devastated he would send the other a worried or calming gaze. And when Tsuna's hand twitched towards his, he would grab it a second later as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

And also, the 2 of them didn't even seem to know the word 'personal space' with how they were acting. They were always sticking around each other. One time, Hana even caught Yamamoto putting his arms around Tsuna while the brunet leaned back against him as though he felt more comfortable with the baseball idol holding him.

"Something is definitely up with those two." Hana said, murmuring quietly.

"Yamamoto…" Hana heard the other say quietly. Hana raised an eyebrow. Yamamoto was on the other side if the room… Did he expect the other to hear? Impossible.

However it seemed like Hana was wrong, because a second after the Vongola boss said the name, Yamamoto was already turning towards him and headed towards the other.

"What's up?" Yamamoto asked to Tsuna who smiled at him gratefully. Hana's eyebrow rose higher. Impressive. She continued to watch the two of them as they conversed quietly.

Meanwhile…

"Uhm so Yamamoto, I think I'm gonna head home early today." Tsuna said as he looked at the amber eyes of his guardian. Yamamoto looked back at him curiously.

"Oh okay. I'll go tell coach that-" Yamamoto said as he began to move away, however Tsuna's hands had already grabbed him by the shirt, stopping him.

"Wait-!" Tsuna said as he frowned. "Yamamoto, when I said I'm going home early today, I mean _I'm _going home early today, not we…"

Yamamoto's eyes widened as his mind process what Tsuna said. "But Tsuna-! We've been over this before! You-!" However, the baseball idol was cut off when Tsuna suddenly reached out and grabbed the sides of his face. The rain guardian's eyes widened as Tsuna looked at him sternly.

"Listen…" Tsuna urged him.

"Ah Yamamoto-sama's going to practice again today!"

"Hey, I heard that the baseball team is doing really well with their training!"

"Here we come third championship!"

"Everyone's counting on you." Tsuna said as he smiled and released Yamamoto from his grasp. "And besides I've decided that I need to get my shoulder checked up on by someone other than Shamal."

"I'll go with you. I'm sure the team will do fine without me…" Yamamoto said worriedly but Tsuna just smiled at him, making is breath hitch unexpectedly.

"I'll be fine." The brunet said as he patted the other on the arm and then he stood up. Yamamoto opened his mouth to say something but Tsuna smiled at him sheepishly. "Sorry, I have to go to the restroom."

"Wait-" Yamamoto called out as he watched the brunet rushed off. The other's face seemed… red?

"Hey Yamamoto…" Hana Kurokawa said as she approached him.

"E-eh? Kurokawa-san, what's up?" Yamamoto said as he looked at the dark-haired girl.

"Come with me for a second. I wanna talk to you." Hana said as he walked out of the classroom. Yamamoto followed with a confused face.

* * *

><p>"So…" Hana began as she and Yamamoto finally arrived at the place behind the school building. Yamamoto looked around, trying to figure out why he was here.<p>

"You like Sawada, huh?" Hana said. Yamamoto's eyes snapped towards her as he gaped.

"Like Tsuna?" He repeated as he felt his cheeks burn. He cleared his throat as he answered. "Of course I like Tsuna. He's my bestest friend in the whole world." Yamamoto said as he scratched his cheek.

Hana frowned. "I don't mean it that way, dolt. I mean _like-like_." Hana said as she crossed her arms. "You're in love with Sawada."

Yamamoto's eyes widened as he felt his face burn but then he willed it away by greening sheepishly at Hana. "I don't know what you mean."

Hana stepped towards him with serious eyes. Yamamoto backed up gulping. "You're an absolute idot." Hana huffed as she finally stopped her advance. "I always thought you were just a plain and dense moron which is why you don't react to any of the girls practically throwing themselves at you…. But really." Hana shook her head.

Yamamoto pursed his lips uncomfortably. His mind was replaying what Hana said and he couldn't help but think over her words.

_You're in love with Sawada._

"What makes you say that?" Yamamoto found himself asking out loud. He looked up and met Hana's eyes. "What makes you say that I'm in love with Tsuna?"

"It's sort of obvious. Childishly so." Hana replied. Yamamoto let out a shaky breath. Was it really? Did he really like Tsuna _that way? _

It's true that he always had a special place for Tsuna in his heart. It's true that he always looked at Tsuna in a more special way and that he always looked for the brunet when he wasn't near… but to the extent that one of his classmates call it _love_? Is it possible?

"Huh, break is about to be over. I'll go ahead, monkey no. 1." Hana said as she left Yamamoto there to ponder.

"Wait, Kurokawa…" Yamamoto suddenly said in a serious voice. Hana turned around sharply. "What about Tsuna…? Who does he like?"

Hana's eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure, all I know is that he liked Kyoko ever since we were in elementary school. And I think…" Hana turned around to hide her face. "Kyoko might like him back too…"

Yamamoto's eyes widened as he felt his heart plummet at what Hana said. That's right… Tsuna like Kyoko, hadn't he known that?

"I'll see you later then." Hana said as she left. In her mind she sighed. _Poor Sawada, I can't believe that the monkey didn't realize he liked No-good Tsuna this whole time._

"Oh well, I'm not making it easy for him." Hana said as she headed to the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Oooh! What happens next? READ and REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **YEHEY! ANOTHER UPDATE! Another sweet, fluffy 8027 moment update! May everyone be squealing with this chapter! Amen.

* * *

><p><strong>Personal Guardian<strong>

_By ilYamaTsuna7227li_

**Chapter 9**

TIME SKIP

"Put more power into your swing!" The coach as he saw the ball Yamamoto trying to hit become a bunt.

"Ah, sorry…" Yamamoto called to the pitcher who had to crouch down to get the ball.

"Yamamoto, what's wrong with you today?" The coach asked as he approached the star player.

"Uhm sorry coach it's just- I…" Yamamoto let out a depressed sigh and the coach's eyes widened.

"This is the first time I've ever heard you sigh like that, son." The coach said as he patted Yamamoto on the back. He looked up at the stands and saw Yamamoto's fan girls as usual but there was no sign of a spiky-haired brunet. The coach sighed as well as he looked at Yamamoto's down-trodden expression.

"Let's go to the bench and talk." The coach said as he walked ahead.

"Yes, coach." Yamamoto said obediently as he followed.

"Now come on, sit here." The coach said as he patted on the seat beside him. "So… did you and that Sawada-kid get into a fight?"

Yamamoto sighed at the mention of his boss and placed his face on his hands. "I was a bit cold to Tsuna earlier."

"Cold?" The coach repeated curiously. Yamamoto looked up and nodded.

"You see…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

"_Yamamoto!" Tsuna called out with a smile as the baseball idol entered the classroom. The rain guardian felt his heart squeeze painfully at the sight as he went to his seat._

"_So Yamamoto, about what I said earlier… I think-" Tsuna began but then Yamamoto cut him off._

"_You can go home alone if you want." The baseball idol said quietly._

"_Yamamoto?" Tsuna said worriedly as he looked at his best friend._

"_I'll…" The swordsman inhaled deeply. "I'll attend the baseball practice so I can't go with you…" __**It's what you want right Tsuna?**_

_Hurt flashed into those eyes as Tsuna let out a shaky: "O-Oh… Well, I'm glad that you're finally doing what I say."_

"_Yeah." Yamamoto said as he looked forward with a serious expression. Tsuna became quiet as he stared at his desk with a kicked-puppy kind of look._

_When the bell rang…_

_Yamamoto's eyes widened when Tsuna suddenly stood up in his chair and rushed off. Yamamoto was about to call off to him but Tsuna was already past the door._

"_Ha! Poor thing, Yamamoto-sama finally lost interest in him. Serves him right." The girl said, she sounded like she was continuing a conversation. Yamamoto gave her a side-way stare and realized that the girl was sitting behind Tsuna._

"_You should've seen the look on his face when he realized that Yamamoto-sama didn't want to go home with him! Ha! Sweet revenge." The girl continued mercilessly._

_Yamamoto's fist clenched as he ran outside to catch up with Tsuna._

_End of Flashback…_

* * *

><p>"Did you catch up with him and patch everything up?" The coach asked.<p>

"I caught up with him but he was with Gokudera." Yamamoto said as he tried to keep the hurt out from his voice. "I could hear him comforting Tsuna and swearing to blow me up to pieces when we meet."

"And then you came back here?" The coach said as he sighed. "Ah youth… Everyone is really stubborn when they're young."

"What do I do now coach?" Yamamoto sighed as he hid his face again in frustration.

"Come now Yamamoto…" The coach comforted him. "Being depressed isn't like you at all, if you don't feel like seeing Sawada-kun for a while… why don't you come with us? Let's all have the usual team celebration."

"Eh? But we haven't won yet." Yamamoto pointed out.

"Nonsense, we don't have to win to celebrate. Are you up for it?" The coach asked. Yamamoto felt his usual grin on his face and he nodded.

"Why not?"

* * *

><p>It was late at night and Tsuna was sitting by the couch waiting for Yamamoto to come home. The lights had been dimmed around the house giving it a cool effect.<p>

"Tsu-kun, you should get to bed now." Nana said as she came out of the kitchen. She had reheated Yamamoto's dinner just in cases and she came up to check on Tsuna who was finally allowed by the doctor to remove the sling on his arm

"But Yamamoto's not back yet." Tsuna said worriedly as he hugged his pillow to his chest. He sighed as he buried his face into the comfy object. He wanted to tell Yamamoto the good news about his shoulder.

"I know but he called me saying that he'll be home really soon." Nana said as she smiled at her young boy.

"Really?" Tsuna said his ears perking up. "I'll wait for him then…"

Nana sighed somehow wishing that she shouldn't have said that. However the two of them were distracted from their conversation when they heard the gate creak. Nana rushed to the door just as someone knocked on it.

"Ahaha! Hey there Sawada-san, I'm sorry I'm late." Yamamoto said as he smiled at the woman who opened the door.

"Yamamoto-kun finally!" Nana said as she ushered him in. Tsuna immediately stood up and went to look. "Tsu-kun and I have been so worried! Have you eaten dinner?"

"Uhm, well not really." Yamamoto laughed awkwardly. "We all went out for karaoke but I didn't feel like eating."

"Well you should still eat. There's some miso soup left from earlier go and eat!" Nana said as he pushed the taller boy to the kitchen. Suddenly she spotted Tsuna who was peering at them cautiously and smiled.

"Tsu-kun, why don't you accompany Yamamoto-kun on eating? You didn't eat anything during dinner too." Nana said. At the mention of Tsuna's name, Yamamoto immediately looked up. His eyes met Tsuna's for a second before he diverted them.

Tsuna's face fell at Yamamoto's reaction. "A-ah, no thanks mom. I think I should-" However Tsuna was cut off when Nana suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him to the kitchen.

"No Tsu-kun, you're going to eat your dinner with Yamamoto-kun." Nana said insistently as she pulled the two teen into the kitchen. When they were in the kitchen Nana pointedly told them to sit down while she got the food. Yamamoto sat down on the chair near the kitchen counter while Tsuna chose the seat that was in front of Yamamoto.

"Here." Nana said as she placed their plates in front of them and 2 bowls of miso soup. "I want you to eat up and talk to each other while you're at it. I don't like attitude the two of you are exhibiting so I expect that when I come back you're friends again."

The two boys flinched at the word friends but Nana didn't notice. Instead she bustled away, leaving the two on their own.

Yamamoto reached out for his food, wanting to busy himself so as not to listen anymore to the awkward silence. Meanwhile Tsuna does the opposite of Yamamoto and pushes his food away. The swordsman's eyes widened when Tsuna suddenly stood up and took his bowl of soup.

"Tsuna…?" Yamamoto called out as he watched the brunet put back his food. The young boss went back to the table to get his plate of rice and do the same.

"Tsuna what are you doing?" Yamamoto said, finally getting up.

The brunet sighed as he placed the empty bowl and plate on the sink. "I don't feel like eating."

"But your mom said you didn't eat anything…" Yamamoto said as his eyebrows crinkled in worry.

"I was thinking of something, so food is the last thing on my mind right now." Tsuna said as he walked towards the door. "I'm going now-"

"Tsuna wait…" Yamamoto said softly and the brunet stopped before looking at him expectantly.

_Sorry… _The unsaid word hung between them as they stared at each other. However neither knew how to say it. Yamamoto was afraid that is he said 'sorry' Tsuna would ask what he was apologizing for and then maybe before he knows it, he might find himself confessing the brunet. Confessing unsure feelings… he might just hurt Tsuna more.

_Sorry… _Tsuna wanted to say sorry to Yamamoto. Sorry for always causing him trouble and for dragging him into the mafia. However he was afraid that maybe Yamamoto would just sigh tiredly at his apology. He didn't want any more reminders that maybe the rain guardian was sick of him.

And so, not knowing what to say, Yamamoto just extended his arm towards the brunet. Tsuna hesitated before stepping towards him, allowing Yamamoto's arms to circle around him and to pull him against a familiar chest.

Yamamoto sighed in content as he felt his boss in his arms. He felt Tsuna bury his face on the crook of his neck and he couldn't help but hug the other tighter at the action.

Yes, action speaks louder than words. And at that moment the two were simply content at holding each other. Yamamoto buried his face on Tsuna's hair as he hugged the other tighter.

_I wish we could stay this way… _Were the secret words hidden in the folds of their hearts.

* * *

><p>"You should eat…" Yamamoto murmured quietly as he leaned back against the kitchen counter with Tsuna still in his arms. The brunet's head was lying on his chest comfortably and when he answered he didn't look up.<p>

"No thanks, I don't feel like eating." Tsuna said and he frowned when he remembered Yamamoto's serious and cool attitude earlier. Unable to help himself, he looked up at the swordsman with hurt eyes. The rain guardian's eyes widened when he looked into his boss' brown eyes. He could see sadness hidden beneath the honest eyes and he immediately felt guilty.

"Tsuna I…" Yamamoto began as he held the other closer and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"Why?" Tsuna asked quietly. "Why are you apologizing?"

"For the way I treated you earlier." Yamamoto said and he sighed before he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I shouldn't have acted like that… I should've listened to what you had to say first."

"I thought you…" The brunet's fingers tightened around Yamamoto's arms as he remembered his guardian's expression. "I thought you hated me for something… It seemed like you were angry at me."

_Angry, huh? _Yamamoto thought as he let go of Tsuna and held the other by the elbows instead as he looked at him. _I think you can describe jealousy as a type of anger. But I think I was more hurt by the fact that…_

_I already didn't have a chance to be with you the moment I realized my feelings._

"Did I seem that way?" Yamamoto said as he smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Tsuna. I don't hate you… I never could."

"Really?" Tsuna asked and his eyebrows crinkled in concentration as he tried to discern Yamamoto's expression.

"Yes… And I'm not angry at you as well." Yamamoto said before he laughed cheerfully. "So relax okay? I was just thinking about… something that's all…"

"What-?" Tsuna asked and unable to help himself Yamamoto placed a hand on the boy's mouth, stopping him from completing his question. He leaned forward and whispered on the other's ear.

"Maa… Tsuna." Yamamoto breathed out, his voice soft and serious as he continued. "You don't have to worry about it, it was nothing. So _please…"_ _Don't ask about it anymore._

When the rain guardian leaned back, he was surprised to see a blushing brunet looking at him with wide eyes. He blinked at Tsuna's reaction and the Vongola ducked down his head to hide his expression.

"O-okay…" Tsuna said as he leaned against Yamamoto once more and the other automatically circled his arms around the other.

"So, are you going to eat yet?" Yamamoto asked quietly and the brunet sighed contently at their position.

"I'm still not feeling hungry." Tsuna insisted. _Besides I want to stay like this a little longer… _But then Tsuna looked up at Yamamoto. "But you can go ahead and eat if you like. I'll go and prepare for bed instead…"

"No." Yamamoto said almost immediately before he blushed slightly and gave an awkward laugh. "I-I don't feel that hungry as well…"

"Okay." Tsuna said and he closed his eyes in content as he rested his head back against Yamamoto's chest. Yamamoto looked down at his boss and smiled softly. Without thinking of what he was doing, he leaned forward and kissed the other on the head.

The rain guardian's eyes widened at what he did and he retracted immediately, his face flushed.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna called out, unsure of what that pressure on his head was. Did Yamamoto pat him?

"Ahaha, sorry about that." Yamamoto said in relief when he noticed that Tsuna was clueless about the stolen kiss.

"Ah no, it's fine." Tsuna assured him before he smiled against the swordsman's hold. "It felt nice so I don't mind."

Yamamoto's face became red as he looked away for a moment to cool his face. Tsuna was just too irresistible. The brunet boss was oblivious to the way his guardian was feeling as he just made himself more comfortable against the other's chest.

"U-Uhm… Tsuna…" Yamamoto whispered nervously before he cleared his throat and ran a hand through the brunet's hair. Tsuna closed his eyes at the affectionate action. Yamamoto's eyes softened as he continued to sift through the other's locks.

"O-Oh yeah, by the way Yamamoto!" Tsuna said as he pushed himself away a bit. "My shoulder's finally feeling better! The doctor removed the sling."

"Really?" Yamamoto said before he smiled in relief. "That's good to hear. I was starting to worry that it might become a permanent injury."

"I told you it wouldn't." Tsuna sighed before he finally looked up at the clock. "It's late. We should get to bed."

"You still didn't eat anything." Yamamoto pointed out with a frown.

"Not hungry." Tsuna rebutted before he pushed himself away from Yamamoto. "You should finish your food though. You didn't eat anything at that karaoke place."

Yamamoto chuckled before he shook his head. Tsuna blinked. "What?"

"You expect to convince me to eat when you, yourself didn't eat anything? Fat chance Tsuna." Yamamoto said with a wink.

"Eh? But-!" Tsuna protested.

"If you eat, I eat." Yamamoto shrugged. "It's a simple deal."

"I…"

"Tsuna, don't waste your mom's delicious cooking." Yamamoto said in a warning tone. Tsuna looked into the amber eyes and sighed.

"Fine." Tsuna said as he turned back to the counter to take back what he returned. Yamamoto watched the brunet happily as he did this and Tsuna couldn't help but smile as well.

Meanwhile… leaning on the wall out of view was everyone's favorite mother, giggling with a certain baby hitman.

"Thank goodness they've made up." Nana said with a relieved sigh as she looked at Reborn who tilted his fedora forward while smirking.

"Hmph, I doubt those two can stay angry with each other for long." Reborn said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ah that's a relief. It really broke my heart seeing them like that." Nana said and then she straightened up. "Let's leave them alone for now Reborn-chan. I'm sure they'll wash the dishes before they sleep."

"I agree maman." Reborn said as the female Sawada headed to her room. Reborn gave one last sideway glance at the couple and sneakily he took out Leon and aimed at Tsuna.

"Itte!" Tsuna said when he felt something hit him on the head.

"Are you alright Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked the brunet worriedly.

"I'm fine… but I think something hit me on the head." Tsuna said as he looked at Yamamoto.

"Here, let me see…" Yamamoto said soothingly to the brunet who turned his head so Yamamoto can check.

Reborn smirked at the scene he created before he blew on the gun in his hand and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>And the end of another fluffy chapter! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **I've been gone for a few days… internet problems as usual… SO anyway I went to check the 8059 community and they have like 39 pages O.O WE CANNOT LOSE! So I'll be off writing more one-shots if you need me!

I feel good about this new chapter by the way!

READ AND REVIEW! Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Personal Guardian<strong>

_By ilYamaTsuna7227li_

**Chapter 10**

The next day… Lunch time at Namimori-chu

Tsuna leaned his head against Yamamoto's shoulder as the baseball idol ate.

"What's up Tsuna, aren't you going to eat?" Yamamoto asked as he picked up some food using his chopsticks from Tsuna's bento and hovered it in front of the brunet. The Vongola opened his mouth as Yamamoto chopstick-fed him.

"I don't feel all that hungry." Tsuna stated as he chewed. Yamamoto continued to eat his own bento.

"Why not? Is it just me or are you always not hungry?" Yamamoto asked as he alternately fed himself and Tsuna.

"I don't know… I've lost my appetite lately." Tsuna frowned (pouted). "How come you're still eating a lot?"

"I'm a growing man!" Yamamoto laughed as he ate some egg rolls."It's natural that I'd be hungry all the time!"

"Hm…" Then Tsuna sweat-dropped. "Wait… What does that make me?" Yamamoto laughed.

"A growing teenage girl? I heard they lose their appetites as they grow older." The rain guardian teased and Tsuna straightened up to lightly punch his best friend on the shoulder.

Yamamoto laughed again as he hovered his chopsticks in front of Tsuna who let Yamamoto feed him. When Yamamoto retracted the chopsticks, Tsuna went back to leaning against the shoulder of the idol.

"Your big match is tomorrow." Tsuna said quietly. "Do you think you've trained enough?"

Yamamoto closed his bento when he finished eating and proceeded to close Tsuna's as well, since the brunet had no more appetite. "Who knows? All I know is that I'll go out there and have fun as always."

Tsuna smiled and Yamamoto placed an arm around the brunet drawing him closer. Tsuna didn't mind as he leaned against Yamamoto's chest instead. The rain guardian laid his cheek against Tsuna's head.

"You'll come to watch right?" Yamamoto asked and Tsuna chuckled.

"Of course." Tsuna said as he closed his eyes peacefully. "Why wouldn't I?"

Yamamoto turned to look at Tsuna's face to say something but then- "Ah, you have some rice on your face Tsuna…"

"Huh?" Tsuna said as he placed a hand on his cheek. Yamamoto leaned in, about to remove it for him, but then Tsuna took that moment to turn his head. "Where-?"

Their noses bumped against each other and the two found themselves looking at each other with wide and surprised eyes. Amber eyes looked into brown eyes and for a moment silence reigned.

"I-"

Not knowing who moved first… the distance between their lips became nonexistent. Their eyes fluttered closed as their lips met softly and uncertainly.

Yamamoto raised a hand and placed it against Tsuna's cheek gently as Tsuna raised his own hand to place it over his guardian's.

For a few seconds, they stayed in that position, not moving just letting their lips touch softly and letting the red accumulate in their faces. Several seconds later, they pulled away slowly.

Both teens were staring at each other with wide-eyed amazement and shock. Yamamoto removed the hand on Tsuna's red face and he said in a small breathless voice:

"T-The rice is gone…"

* * *

><p>Tsuna went through the whole class in a daze. Yamamoto was at baseball practice since someone came in while they were having lunch to drag the flushed baseball idol away.<p>

The whole time during class, Tsuna couldn't help but touch his lips and blush to himself.

He was out of it more than usual. If before he was too sleepy to listen in class but tried to at least, right now he was barely listening at all. The teacher had to call him at least five times just to get his attention… and when he did he would ask Tsuna a question and the brunet wouldn't be able to answer anyway so the teacher just gave up and let him be.

So as Tsuna walked down the hallways with the usual dazed look on his face and his mind remembering the soft feel of Yamamoto's lips on his own, a bunch of girls suddenly stopped him.

"Wait Dame-Tsuna…" One girl stated as she placed her hands on her hips. "We want to talk to you…"

Tsuna looked at the girl, his cheeks red and his eyes dazed as he tilted his head. "Huh?"

The girls blushed, unknowingly finding the action cute.

"J-Just come with u-us to the roof!" One said as she grabbed Tsuna by the arm and dragged him up the stairs.

And Tsuna, being in the vulnerable state of mind he is, just followed unknowingly.

* * *

><p>If Tsuna was in daze because of what happened to him and Yamamoto during lunch… Then Yamamoto was no better off…<p>

"Oi Yamamoto!" One guy called as Yamamoto missed for the nth time.

Yamamoto's eyes widened as he felt the ball suddenly pass him. He blushed in embarrassment as he raised a hand in apology. "A-Ah sorry! I wasn't p-paying any attention!"

"Honestly Yamamoto! That's like the- what?- ninth ball?" The pitcher complained. "Tomorrow's the tournament! Get it together man!"

"S-Sorry!" Yamamoto said sheepishly as he put on his serious look and focused on the next ball the pitcher was about to throw. However as the pitcher threw the ball and he was about to swing, an image of a blushing Tsuna entered the guardian's mind and he flushed insanely as he missed the ball.

His teammates groaned at the somewhat clumsy swing.

"Come on Yamamoto!" The ones on the bench shouted.

Yamamoto covered the lower half of his face with his hand as he blushed uncontrollably.

"Coach, he seems a bit red… maybe he has a fever?" The manager of the baseball team said to their teacher.

"Hm, well it is the season when you get colds…" The coach stated. "Okay, bring him in."

The manager waved at Yamamoto. "Yamamoto-san, the coach said time out!" He said making signs.

Yamamoto nodded as he went to the benches.

"Here." The manager threw him a bottle of water to cool off. Yamamoto was about to catch it but then it just slipped through his fingers and the black-haired teen blushed in embarrassment once more. "Ahaha! Oops!"

The manager shook his head while the coach approached him as he picked his bottle of water. "What's wrong with you, son? You seem out of it today…" The coach asked his star player as Yamamoto twisted open the bottle of water.

"I-It's nothing coach." He sighed as he drank his water. "Just a little distracted."

"Hm… No I feel something is wrong…" The coach looked up at the benches. "You've made up with Sawada-san right…?"

However at the mention of Tsuna, Yamamoto's lips made contact with the bottle and unable to help himself he suddenly began to think of how soft Tsuna's lips felt against his… and he spit out the water in a fit. "Agh!"

"O-Oi!" The manager said as he patted the choking Yamamoto on the back.

Yamamoto blushed at the mention of Tsuna's name when he calmed down. "Y-yeah…" Yamamoto said as he calmed himself and tried to drink again.

"Hm, will he come by later to watch you practice?" The coach asked.

Yamamoto took a deep breath after drinking and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I hope so."

The coach looked at Yamamoto. "Is there something wrong with you and Sawada again, Yamamoto? You seem a bit flustered when I mentioned his name."

"I-I-It's nothing coach!" Yamamoto laughed and then he turned around. "A-Anyway, I-I'm going back out t-there… I'll talk to you about Tsuna later!" He said as he ran out in a hurry.

"Weird." The manager said. "Yamamoto usually never hides anything from us…"

"Hm, you're right." The coach said thoughtfully as he gave Yamamoto back a knowing look.

* * *

><p>"What are you to Yamamoto-sama?" A girl asked as she and her lackeys arrived at the rooftop with Tsuna.<p>

"What?" Tsuna asked, finally aware of what was happening. "We're best friends of course!" _Right? _He added unsurely to himself.

"Don't lie to us! You've become closer to Yamamoto-sama lately!" Another said her eyes narrowing.

"U-Uhm t-that's…" Tsuna said, thinking rapidly in order to explain.

"And also, during lunch…" Girl number three's eyes were shadowed. "We saw Yamamoto-sama blushing on his way to baseball practice." She gave Tsuna a glare. "Did you do something to him?" She demanded.

Tsuna squeaked as he stepped back. Fan girls were sure scary! "N-NO! Nothing h-happened!"

"Liar!" The girls shouted and Tsuna flinched.

"'Look Sawada! We don't care if you have Yamamoto-sama and Gokudera-sama as your friends…! But go over the boundary of 'friendship' then you're dead!" The leader of the girls threatened.

"You're useless and no-good! You're not good enough for either one of them!" Another girl shrieked at the brunet. Tsuna's eyes shadowed as his hands clenched.

"Honestly! We don't know what the two most popular guys in school see in you but we as heck see you as nothing but trash!" Another taunted.

"Yamamoto-sama belongs to us! So you better steer clear!" A random girl shouted.

"I'm gonna be Yamamoto-sama's girlfriend someday Sawada! And I'm not gonna let your 'preferences' get in the way of that!" The leader said in a mocking tone. Tsuna's hands clenched.

Silence.

"You…" Tsuna said in a quiet tone. The aura he was letting out, made the leader and her lackeys step back. The brunet suddenly stepped forward and the girl squeaked when Tsuna pinned her to the wall as he slammed his fist on the wall behind her.

"Even I…" Tsuna said in a hushed tone. "Even I don't know what Yamamoto sees in me… I don't even know why he wants someone like me as a friend…"

The girl froze as she saw a flash of orange underneath the bangs. Tsuna clenched his fist as his arms shook. "But even so, as his friend, I can't have you treating Yamamoto like an object. He belongs to _none_ of you!"

The girl looked up frightened as Tsuna's glowing orange eyes made contact with her eyes. "Remember that…"

With that, Tsuna removed his fist and small pieces of granite fell from the wall at the action. Tsuna took a few steps back before turning his back on them and walking out of the rooftop door.

The whole while, the girls had their breaths held in.

BANG!

The door closed with a powerful force and instantly, everyone relaxed.

"I-I think I'm going crazy b-but..." A girl gulped as she interrupted the silence. She was blushing slightly. "Just now, I thought Sawada was pretty hot."

Silence.

"Yeah, you're definitely crazy."

* * *

><p>Tsuna placed a cool hand on his forehead as he walked towards the baseball field with his bag bumping familiarly between his shoulder blades. He slowly breathed in and out as he calmed down himself. Was he really so angry and hurt by those girls words that he had to turn into HDW mode?<p>

Tsuna was so deep in this thought that he failed to register that he had already arrived at the baseball field.

"TSUNA!" A familiar call made him look up.

Once amber eyes and chocolate brown eyes met, both boys blushed. "H-Hey Yamamoto!" Tsuna called back as he sat down on the bleachers.

"I-I won't be long!" Yamamoto said as he ran to the mound to have a few more pitch practices before going off to shower.

"O-Okay…" Tsuna said as he placed his bag beside him.

_I have to do well… _Yamamoto thought as he took his stand on the mound. _Tsuna's watching!_

With a deep breath, Yamamoto put on a serious expression that scared the batter that was going to swing at his pitch.

_Here it goes!_ Yamamoto said as he got into form and put forward his weight while balancing perfectly to distribute the power of his serve evenly.

The batter's eyes widened as a fast ball came at him with unbelievable speed. He was barely able to swing at it but it still went through and landed at the catcher's mitt with an impressive sound.

Yamamoto's teammates were left gapping in their seats.

_Yes! _Yamamoto said, feeling very good about himself. He turned to give Tsuna victory smile as the brunet applauded in awe.

_Yamamoto's definitely going to win tomorrow! _Tsuna thought cheerfully as he waved at the baseball star. He was unaware of the stares he was receiving from the baseball team.

_We definitely need him around tomorrow! _They thought in determination as they looked at Tsuna.

* * *

><p>The trip home was quiet and awkward for Yamamoto and Tsuna.<p>

They barely said anything and when they wanted to start a conversation they couldn't help but stammer and blush until silence reigned between them once more.

They walked at a close distance their hands clenching and unclenching and whenever their hands would accidentally touch each other they would apologize profusely and then collapse into another soft silence.

"T-Tsuna…" Yamamoto said starting up another conversation, determined not to let it collapse into another bout of embarrassed silence. The brunet looked at the baseball player. "During lunch I…" The rain guardian blushed.

Tsuna blushed as well as he remembered their little 'kiss'. The two of them covered the lower halves of their faces in embarrassment.

"I…" Yamamoto's voice was slightly muffled because of his hand so he took a deep breath. "Uhm…"

"I-I'm sorry!" Tsuna suddenly said surprising him and Yamamoto at the same time. Tsuna flushed. "I-It was y-your first kiss r-right…? And I…"

Yamamoto blinked and his eyes softened. "It was your first kiss too, I'm sorry you weren't able to do it with Sasagawa though."

"Sasagawa?" Tsuna blinked. "You mean Kyoko-chan?"

Yamamoto smiled sadly. "Yeah, her…"

Tsuna shook her head. "I don't mind." Yamamoto's eyes widened and Tsuna blushed again as he realized what he just said. "I-I mean, i-it wasn't that bad r-right?"

Yamamoto smiled and with determination he took hold of Tsuna's hand. "No, it wasn't."

It was Tsuna's turn to be surprised by Yamamoto's bold action but then he just smiled as he returned the pressure on his hand. He closed the distance between their bodies and leaned against Yamamoto's shoulder in content.

The rain guardian, being used to this already just placed his left arm around Tsuna had he took hold of the brunet's right hand with his own right one.

* * *

><p>When the two arrived home, they were in a better mood than before. They were laughing and talking but their faces were still red. (But they dismissed it as being out in the cold for too long)<p>

"Oh you're back…" Nana said as she carried a sleeping Lambo and I-pin in her arms to greet them.

"We're home." Tsuna said and then he looked at the bundle in his mom's arms. "Lambo and I-pin?"

"They fell asleep because they played too much." Nana said with a soft giggle. "It is the season for hibernation you know…"

Yamamoto laughed as Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Anyway, Tsu-kun can you take the two of them upstairs for me and tuck them in?" Nana said as she approached the two teens. "I still have to go out and buy some groceries for dinner."

Tsuna and Yamamoto took Lambo and I-pin as they nodded. "O-Okay mom. Have a safe trip."

Nana smiled as she went to the kitchen to get her bag. Yamamoto and Tsuna climbed up the stairs and unto the guest bedroom Lambo and I-pin slept in with Fuuta.

Tsuna opened the door as he entered carrying Lambo while Yamamoto carried I-pin.

"Here." Tsuna stated as he placed Lambo on a futon. Yamamoto proceeded to do the same. When the idol was done, he stepped back and stood behind Tsuna as he watched the brunet tuck a very noisy Lambo.

"Mama! Food!" Lambo said as he drooled and moved around in his sleep.

"Oi Lambo, hold still!" Tsuna said and behind Tsuna, Yamamoto placed his arms over the brunet's to help him.

"Ahaha! He's a really active kid isn't he?" Yamamoto said and hearing his voice so near made Tsuna blush.

"And noisy…" Tsuna said with a frown. "Lambo…" Tsuna whined and that's when Lambo was annoyed of the blankets around him that he decided to kick. Sadly for Tsuna, he forgot how powerful Lambo's kicks were against him in his non-HDW mode.

"Ah!" The brunet fell back onto Yamamoto who caught the brunet and lost his balance, causing him to fall backwards as well.

"O-Ouch…" Tsuna winced as he opened his eyes. His eyes widened however when for the second time that day, he found his face merely centimeters away from Yamamoto's…

Amber eyes widened at their position, with Tsuna straddling the rain guardian.

The two blushed heavily when the memory of lunch time attacked their minds and they remained frozen on their spot.

"I-I…" Tsuna stuttered not knowing if he should move or just stay there…

But then-

BAM!

"Tsu-kun?" Nana called as she opened looked into the room. Seeing as no one was there, and no one answered her, she shrugged her shoulders and turned around while closing the door behind her. Little did she know, that her son and his guardian were merely behind the door… their lips a bit _busy_ to say anything.

The force of the door opening was enough to push Tsuna forward and lie atop his stunned guardian. Of course, the distance between their lips became fictional as well. And two pairs of eyes widened as for the second time, their kisses were stolen by the same person.

The two were frozen as they stared into each other's eyes. The only thing their minds could comprehend was the same softness they felt earlier and because of that they were unable to move.

Lips crashed against each other, and a body lying atop another was not a comfortable position so Tsuna had to move when he felt the soreness in his body. However, just as he was about move away, with a blushing face to boot, Yamamoto snaked his arms around the other's waist and pulled the other up with him into a sitting position.

The guardian was leaning against the wall with Tsuna in his arms as the two panted.

"W-Wha…?" Tsuna blushed and Yamamoto's face was beet red as well.

"U-Uhm…" Yamamoto began and he blushed fiercely when he realized that he still had his arms around the brunet. "S-Sorry…"

Tsuna just shook his head, unable to say anything. The two were too busy blushing and thinking about their second kiss of the day.

"I-I'm sorry…" Tsuna said as he covered the lower half of his face. "I-I should've moved…"

"N-No, I was s-surprised too." Yamamoto said as he laughed awkwardly.

Tsuna sighed. "An accidental kiss, huh?"

Yamamoto laughed, "What? You'd rather someone took the initiative?"

"Yeah." Tsuna said and then his eyes widened at what he said. So did Yamamoto's. "U-Uhm n-no! I-I-!" Tsuna said fiercely blushing, but then he was interrupted when Yamamoto suddenly cupped his cheek with his hand. "Y-Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto had a serious expression on his face making Tsuna blush heavily.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto's expression was unreadable and Tsuna opened his mouth to say something but then, the rain guardian suddenly leaned forward and brought their lips together once more.

Tsuna's eyes widened. _WHAT-?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Don't you just love how they act like a couple but aren't yet? XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **Yep, I definitely have a good feeling about this chapter too! Anyway everyone if you want updates on how I'm doing regarding my fics, please visit my livejournal: yamatsuna8027 . livejournal (or else you can get the link in my profile)

I have recently uploaded some 8027 fics… also, you can message me there any time. **REVIEWERS**, yep I have also posted my replies to your reviews there! Thank you by the way!

Next, I think I'm gonna try joining deviant art if I'm talented enough!

Anyway, I noticed a huge FAIL on the last chapter, I placed chapter 9 even though it was the tenth chapter (orz)… And also the break line *sighs*

Anyway please enjoy the latest chapter. If you want to know when I will update again, check my livejournal where I will post the updating date!

THANK YOU AND PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Personal Guardian<strong>

_By ilYamaTsuna7227li_

**Chapter 11**

_WHAT? _Tsuna shrieked in his mind as that all-ready becoming familiar softness touched his lips. _Yamamoto?_

Yamamoto had his eyes closed as he softly pressed his lips against the brunet's. Tsuna was looking at the handsome face of his guardian with a blush. But this kiss seemed to be shorter than the two previous kissed. Only a few seconds had passed and Yamamoto already pulled away.

"There. I took the initiative." Yamamoto said with a grin. He acted like the kisses they shared didn't mean that much. Tsuna felt his heart drop to his stomach. "Anyway, I have to go an prepare my things for tomorrow."

"O-Okay…" Tsuna said as Yamamoto exited and closed the door behind him. Once the idol was gone, Tsuna cast a down sodden expression on the ground a she hugged his legs to his chest. "Yamamoto…"

Meanwhile… Outside the room, Yamamoto leaned against the door and slid down to the floor with a fierce blush. "Why did I do that?" He questioned himself quietly.

_Tsuna…_

* * *

><p>Dinner was once again awkward for the two. The table was of course, as always, noisy enough to cover the tense atmosphere but the fact that the guardian and the boss sat next to each other didn't help the tension they felt.<p>

All throughout dinner they were red and clumsy. Accidentally touching hands or bumping against each other did not help the mess Lambo created when he was eating and of course, the awkward way Tsuna d Yamamoto spoke with each other did no to amiss by Nana and Bianchi, the love experts. If Reborn was there he would have probably commented something embarrassing but thankfully, the tutor was out gathering more intel about the enemy.

"Tsu-kun, can you help me was the dishes?" Nana asked her only son after dinner.

Red and desperate to escape his tense situation, Tsuna nodded.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, why don't you help me set out the futon for Fuuta, Lambo, and I-pin…" Bianchi stated to the baseball jock who nodded eagerly.

And thus, the counseling of the two wisest women in the household began.

"Tsu-kun, is something the matter? You've been acting strange again." Nana said softly as she washed the dishes and Tsuna dried them.

The brunet blushed, an expected reaction, as he bit his lip. How can he tell his mother that he was bothered and freaking out by the fact that he and Yamamoto had kissed thrice already?

"Has it got something to do with Yamamoto-kun?" Nana asked patiently and Tsuna flushed even more at the mention of his guardian.

"Y-Yeah… Kind of…" The brunet muttered shyly. "He just… I just…"

"You just what, dear?" Nana asked curiously. Tsuna sighed.

"Mom, how did your… first kiss go?" Tsuna asked and he ducked his head in embarrassment at the topic.

"First kiss, huh?" Nana stated softly as she soaped the dishes. "Well, it wasn't anything special, dear. It was just an accidental touching of the lips, so I didn't get all flustered about it."

Tsuna looked at his mother with wide eyes. "You didn't?"

"No, of course not." Nana giggled. "Besides, my first kiss didn't happen with someone I love… It was just an accident like I said…"

"Oh." Tsuna breathed out.

"But of course, having your first kiss with the person you love is different." Nana stated as she sighed dreamily. "I remember your dad's and my first kiss…"

Tsuna choked as he tried not to gag at his parents love.

"I was blushing so much and I couldn't stop thinking about it!" Nana sighed. "When I eat, I'd remember… when I drank, I'd be hesitant… And I couldn't even sleep because I kept thinking about it! It was so troublesome!"

Tsuna nodded, knowing how his mother felt. He pretty much zoned out the whole day thanks to that 'kiss' with Yamamoto.

"And our seconds kiss, wasn't any better!" Nana pouted. "It was purely accidental! But it seemed to have driven my heart up the walls, I was blushing so much from embarrassment!"

Tsuna nodded understanding that feeling as well. He didn't like accidental kisses, it proved how easy it was to steal a kiss from him.

"I didn't want accidental kisses." Nana stated boldly. "I wanted your father to take the initiative and when I told him that… he did…"

Tsuna's eyes widened at the familiarity of the situation.

"I was shocked to say the least. I couldn't even respond properly, I thought my brain turned to mush…" Nana said as she finished a pile of dishes and Tsuna wiped them clean. Then Nana smiled softly. "But then I was happy…"

"Why?" Tsuna asked quietly.

"Because when someone leans in to you, takes the initiative and kisses you… That means he really likes you Tsu-kun!" Nana stated. "He might be embarrassed afterwards and makes some lame excuses but I can assure you that he meant that kiss! And that's something to be happy about… It means your kisses won't always be accidental…"

Tsuna stared wide-eyed at his mother. Was that true?

"So… if, for example, someone you have no relationship with, at all, kisses you… Then…?" Tsuna asked.

"It's a confession Tsu-kun." Nana winked. "Men sometimes have trouble saying what they feel so they show you instead! I understood that after I went out with your father…"

Tsuna breathed out surprised. "Oh." Then does that mean…

_Does Yamamoto like me?_

* * *

><p>"It's done." Yamamoto stated after he and Bianchi placed the futons neatly on the floor. Bianchi placed some pillows and blankets on it for the kids to sleep on. "So where are those kids?"<p>

"They're taking a bath with Fuuta being in-charge." Bianchi stated as she finished. She placed her hands on her hips to view her work.

"Uh, so Gokudera's big sister…" Yamamoto began when silence reigned.

"It's Bianchi, call me Bianchi." The poison scorpion stated. Yamamoto laughed.

"Right Bianchi…" Yamamoto said and then he flushed. "Uhm, you're an expert at this love thing right?"

"I've had my experiences…" Bianchi stated. Yamamoto nodded. "What do you need to know?"

"Right. So uhm, let's say that recently I've figured out that I have feelings for someone…" Yamamoto said quietly. Bianchi sighed.

"Is it Tsuna?" Bianchi said and Yamamoto jumped at the name.

The swordsman grinned sheepishly. "You knew too, huh…?"

"You can't fool my eyes." She said. "And?"

"Well, I…" Yamamoto said getting embarrassed as he scratched his cheek uncertainly. "Tsuna and I kissed."

Bianchi's eyes widened at the bold statement. "My, aren't you going a little too fast?"

Yamamoto's eyes widened. "No, i-it's not like t-that…" He placed an awkward smile on his face. "I mean… It was accidental at first…"

Bianchi raised an eyebrow. "At first?"

Yamamoto grinned sheepishly. "We kissed three times."

Bianchi's eyes widened as she clapped lightly. "Impressive."

"No, like I said, it was an accident." Yamamoto said with a sigh.

"Elaborate." Bianchi suggested.

Yamamoto nodded. "The first one was during lunch time. Tsuna had something on his face and he turned to me while I was about to wipe it away…"

"I see…" Bianchi said with an understanding nod. "The famous 'rice-on-your-face-leads-to-first-kiss' thing."

Yamamoto looked at Bianchi stunned. "You knew about that?"

"It's often in the love books I buy for my precious Reborn and me." Bianchi said casually.

"Okay." Yamamoto didn't comment at all how strange it was for Bianchi to be in love with a kid who looked like he was five. "The second one was when we were putting Lambo and I-pin to sleep. The cow kid kicked Tsuna and he fell on top of me, and Tsuna's mom came in and we were behind the door… so yeah…"

Bianchi nodded. "And the third?"

Yamamoto blushed. "I sort of initiated it."

Bianchi looked at Yamamoto. "I thought it was an accident?"

"The first two were…" Yamamoto said apologetically. "But the third… I don't know what I was thinking… I just…"

"Maybe you just wanted to show Tsuna what you felt." Bianchi said kindly. "Love often makes you do things you should think about first before doing."

Yamamoto sighed. "Maybe… But I don't want my friendship with Tsuna to be ruined because of that." He said quietly. "I like Tsuna a lot… but doesn't Tsuna like someone else?"

Bianchi's eyes widened. But wait-? Didn't Tsuna like Yamamoto back?

Yamamoto's eyes softened sadly. "I knew that he liked Sasagawa for a long time but still…"

"Yamamoto Takeshi…" Bianchi said as he placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "Instead of saying all of this to me, why don't you tell Tsuna instead? And ask him if he really likes Kyoko…"

Yamamoto tilted his head. "But I already know he does…"

"I don't think you do…" Bianchi shook her head.

"But he's liked her ever since elementary school…" Yamamoto said.

"Maybe he changed his mind." Bianchi said and Yamamoto looked at her.

"You think so?"

"I know so." She assured.

There was silence. Yamamoto's expression broke into a brilliant grin. "Thanks Bianchi." Bianchi smiled back at him.

"No problem."

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked up the stairs his face contemplating. <em>D-Does Yamamoto like me? What about me…? I like him r-right?<em>

_But of course, having your first kiss with the person you love is different…_

Tsuna's eyes widened as he remembered what his mother said. If you kissed a person you didn't like then a kiss wouldn't mean anything, it wouldn't affect you so much… But if it was with someone you love…

_I was blushing so much and I couldn't stop thinking about it!_

Tsuna flushed. _Then… I-I really do_…?

However Tsuna was interrupted from this train of thought when he suddenly bumped into someone. That someone grabbed the brunet before he could fall and hurt himself.

"S-Sorry…" Tsuna apologized as he rubbed his head.

"Tsuna?" The burnet looked up and his cheeks reddened a she realized that it was Yamamoto who saved him.

"Y-Yamamoto…" Tsuna breathed out in exclamation.

Silence.

"Uhm… are you heading to bed?" The dark-haired idol asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah…" Tsuna said breathlessly. "You too?"

Yamamoto nodded and once more they collapsed into silence.

"Let's go?" Tsuna asked and he left with Yamamoto following him.

* * *

><p>The lights were off and Yamamoto and Tsuna were in the respective futon and bed. Both were still wide awake but they couldn't think of anything to say.<p>

Tsuna shifted in his bed and faced into the direction of where Yamamoto was. The rain guardian, feeling Tsuna moving about, also shifted to face Tsuna's bed.

The brunet dangled his hand uncertainly on the side of the bed.

Even in the darkness, Yamamoto could see the silhouette of a familiar hand. Taking a deep breath, Yamamoto raised his hand to take Tsuna's into his.

The brunet blushed when he felt a familiar hand take his and gently squeeze it.

"Tsuna… do you mind?" Yamamoto whispered. Tsuna's eyes widened as he shook his head. Then he remembered Yamamoto couldn't see him so he said in a choked up voice:

"N-Not at all…"

Yamamoto smiled as he intertwined his fingers eagerly with the brunet's.

Comforted by the hand holding his, Tsuna's eyes began to droop as he slowly fell into unconsciousness.

Hearing, the soft breathing of his boss which was the telltale sign that the other was asleep, Yamamoto took the initiative to pull the hand near his face. He softly kissed the back of the brunet's hands as he whispered…

"I love you Tsuna…" Amber eyes closed, as Yamamoto fell into his own sweet dreams.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

Everyone was in a big rush. It was Yamamoto's important game and Nana had been going about the kitchen preparing a large bento for Yamamoto, Tsuna, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Bianchi and her. The three children were already off showering with the assistance of Bianchi while Tsuna and Yamamoto were in their room already dressed.

"Classes are cancelled today." Tsuna stated as he pocked his phone. "It seems like all of the teachers will come to watch."

Yamamoto laughed. "You're already making me so nervous Tsuna. Oh well, as long as Tsuna's there, I'm sure I'll do fine." The idol grinned and Tsuna blushed.

"Uhm Yamamoto… there's something I'd like to tell you…" Tsuna began as he fiddled with his fingers. The rain guardian paused at what he was doing.

"Hm?"

The brunet blushed. "I, uhm-" Tsuna took a deep breath. "I-!"

BAM!

"NYAHAHA! LAMBO-SAN IS AWESOME!" Lambo shouted as he ran inside naked while running around.

"Lambo wait-! We're not done drying you yet!" Fuuta said as he entered fully clothed. Tsuna face-palmed himself as Yamamoto laughed.

_I have such bad timing. _He thought sadly.

"So Tsuna? What were you going to say?" Yamamoto asked when Fuuta and Lambo went out of t he room.

Tsuna glanced out of the open door and shook his head. "I-I'll… I'll tell you later…"

Yamamoto looked at him and then shrugged. "Okay." He said before walking out. Tsuna watched the swordsman go with a sigh.

"Definitely later…"

* * *

><p>Yamamoto's arrival at the baseball field was welcomed by all. His teammates, fangirls, and teachers were all cheering for him. They were sure that they were gonna win this year with Yamamoto on their team.<p>

Tsuna, as well, seemed to have surprisingly been welcomed warmly by the team. They even gave him a front seat, wanting him to be as visible as possible for Yamamoto to see.

_Maybe I'll tell him after the game… _Tsuna thought as he saw Yamamoto being led away by a mixture of his team members and cheerleaders. The brunet sighed as he went to his front seat with the rest of the family.

The first half of the game went well. Yamamoto came out when his turn was called and almost the whole crowd cheered as he waved at them. But of course the person Yamamoto was actually waving to was Tsuna.

The moment he stepped out of the field, his amber eyes caught sight of Tsuna immediately and gave him a charming smile and a small wave. The crowd (especially the girls), being as unobservant as they were, thought Yamamoto was waving to them and so cheered.

Tsuna, noticing that Yamamoto's eyes were only on him, blushed. Bianchi nudged the brunet on the ribs and Tsuna waved back at Yamamoto shyly.

Of course, this small wave was what Yamamoto needed. Keeping in mind that Tsuna was watching him, he made a homerun on his first try.

As people cheered Yamamoto's name, the rain guardian had only one sight. He looked at Tsuna who was smiling and applauding his performance enthusiastically.

The opponent team, of course noticed immediately that out of the whole Namimori team, Yamamoto was the one to fear the most, gave him intentional walks just to lessen the offense of the other team.

But Yamamoto wasn't only good at batting, he was pretty damn good pitcher as well.

Often, the Namimori team would substitute Yamamoto with their ace pitcher so as to prevent the other team from scoring and to heighten their defense as well. What happened? Let's just say that some of the opponents grew to fear the ball.

But then, just as the game was getting good… the sky began to darken and it began to drizzle. The umpire of the game gave a small time out for both teams as they waited for the rain to let up.

Tsuna breathed in deeply as a break was called. He stood up and made his way towards his guardian to talk with him for a bit. And also, maybe, he could finally tell Yamamoto what he'd been trying to tell him this morning.

But then, in the middle of going down the bleachers, Tsuna suddenly froze. After a few seconds, his eyes shadowed and he clenched his fist.

He really did have bad timing.

* * *

><p>With the short break, Yamamoto took his time to drink his water and to rest but then suddenly at the corner of his eyes he caught sight of Tsuna who came to see him.<p>

The brunet was under the rain, slowly beckoning to him with his usual smile. The rain guardian immediately got up and sprinted towards the Vongola. He was unaware of the teasing whispers his ball mates shared.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted the brunet breathlessly. "What's up, is there something wrong?"

"Yamamoto… can you uhm…" Tsuna blushed. "Can you come with me for a minute?"

"Sure…" Yamamoto said and he let the brunet lead him to a secluded place with no one around. When Tsuna was sure that no one would interrupt him, the Vongola gave the swordsman a shy smile.

"You did well out there." He said with a smile and Yamamoto blushed lightly.

"Thanks. I feel really great today." Yamamoto stated cheerfully.

"Yeah… Yamamoto about this morning…" Tsuna began. Yamamoto's eyes widened as he remembered.

"Oh right, you wanted to tell me something." He said and then he grinned. "What's up?"

Tsuna swallowed thickly. "I…"

Yamamoto blinked. "You…?"

Tsuna's eyes shadowed as his face reddened. "I'm r-really not good at expressing my feelings like you…"

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked confused. Tsuna looked away with a fierce blush.

"So, uhm if you don't mind…" Tsuna said as he placed his arms around Yamamoto's neck. "I-I'll show you…?"

Yamamoto eyes widened as Tsuna closed his eyes and leaned forward.

The baseball idol felt his heartbeat quicken as he felt soft lips against his for the fourth time. His amber eyes were wide with shock at what the brunet was doing. Not knowing what to do, the baseball idol just closed his eyes and kissed back hesitantly, unsure if this is what Tsuna wanted. He placed his arms around the Vongola's waist as they kissed gently.

Tsuna brushed Yamamoto's bangs softly as he continued to kiss him, unable to get enough of the soft lips yielding against his.

Yamamoto returned the pressure eagerly but not too much because he really didn't want to scare his best friend off. He placed a hand against Tsuna's cheeks, making the other tilt his head and making the angle of their lips just right.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, in each other's embrace as they returned the other's kisses and they seemed to be making up for lost time was well.

It was a bit shocking for Yamamoto that Tsuna initiated a kiss himself and also the brunet didn't seem to want to let go… and if the brunet _did_ let go, he would just shower the other with pecks.

"T-Tsuna…" Yamamoto said breathlessly as the brunet insistently hung on to him. "I-I have to get back…" Strangely, the idol felt himself getting weak in the knees from the kiss.

"No…" Tsuna whined as he drew Yamamoto closer.

The rain guardian shook his head, his mind in a daze. He couldn't believe this was happening… But then again, maybe his feelings had reached his boss…?

But then… why does he feel like something was wrong?

Yamamoto felt a sick feeling growing in his stomach as Tsuna hung on to him and kissed him once more. With every second that passes, Yamamoto could feel himself grow weaker.

_W-What's happening…? _Yamamoto thought as he fell unto a kneel but Tsuna was still on him, kissing him as much as he could. _T-Tsuna…?_

'Tsuna' pulled back and smiled at Yamamoto angelically as he licked his lips. "Yamamoto, I love you…"

"Tsuna… I…" Yamamoto said but then his eyes began to drift shut, his body too exhausted to move as he fell unto the cold ground.

The brunet stood up and looked at the pale face of the guardian unconcerned by his sudden collapsing. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand as he winked. "You're really a good kisser Yamamoto…" He said before he was suddenly surrounded by a violet flame. "Too bad that I wasn't your precious Vongola Decimo…" A pale-faced dark-haired boy grinned evilly. "He would've been impressed." He stated before he suddenly turned around and, with a swish of his dark cloak, exited.

* * *

><p>"What? Some of the Anti-Vongola Family can copy a person's personality and looks just by touching them?" Reborn said with wide eyes as he received the information from Dino.<p>

"_Yes, that's why you really have to be careful Reborn."_ Dino said with a grave voice. _"Are you with Tsuna and Yamamoto right now?"_

Reborn frowned. "No, I'm on my way to them now."

"_Please hurry up Reborn. Somehow, I have a bad feeling."_ Dino said and Reborn hung up.

"You don't have to tell me that…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile… in another deserted part of the baseball field… An evil-looking Yamamoto was leaning over a fallen figure of a familiar brunet wearing mittens with a number 27 written on them and a familiar headset.<p>

The dark-haired Yamamoto grinned evilly as he leaned forward and gave the brunet a small peck on his deathly pale lips. "Sleep well… Tsuna…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Oh man, first time that Mukuro isn't the one doing bad things! OOOH! I wonder what'll happen next! (I'm really wondering since I don't know yet XP) Oh if you have livejournal… add me XD


End file.
